KyuHae Brothership Story
by Hae Fishy
Summary: [CHAPTER 23 IS UP!] Happy reading KyuHae shipper! Holla, Hara is back !
1. Chapter 1

**Box Boneka**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : friendship, brothership, general, family *uh, ga yakin tapi Hara mencoba~!***

 **Rated : K *karena, Hara pikir ini akan terlihat seperti kekanakan atau… bisa jadi manis?! Entahlah~ silahkan nilai sendiri~?! XD***

 **Length : ficlet *kan, ficlet lagi?! -_-***

 ***ga tau harus letak warning atau engga~?!***

 **Karena berhubung ini adalah brothership jadi boleh aja di baca~ siapa tahu suka?! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Semua yang berhubungan dari FF ini tentu masih milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka masing-masing. Kalau pun ada kesamaan ide, tempat, nama deelel~ itu tentu bukan unsur kesengajaan, tapi unsur ketidak tahuan Hara, oke~!**

 **Jadi, ini terinspirasi dari updatean Kyu oppa yang lagi coba main kotak box yang isinya boneka-boneka gitu di tambah updatean Kyu yang pake baju putih itu~ *duh, Hara ga tau apa nama permainnya?! Jadi, kalo ada yang tahu apa namanya, kasih tahu Hara, ya~!* XD**

 **So, HAPPY READING and ENJOY in my FF~!**

 **Don't like don't read~!**

 **And, don't plagiat~!**

 **==Box Boneka==**

"Hanya teringat masa kecil di mana kau merengek kepadaku untuk mengambil salah satu boneka di dalam sana."

 **==Box Boneka==**

Seorang anak kecil berambut ikal terlihat terus-menerus menarik ujung baju milik seorang yang terlihat lebih tua darinya sekitar lima tahun. Terdengar terus-menerus merengek manja padanya sambil menunjukan jarinya pada sebuah box yang berisi bermacam-macam boneka di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hae _Hyung_ … Kyunnie mau boneka itu," rengekan yang sudah berulang kali dia ucapkan pada kakak lelakinya yang masih sibuk melempar bola ke dalam ring.

Awalnya dia tak merasa terganggu karena selama ini permainannya cukup terkontrol baik, tetapi ketika adik kecilnya tersebut menarik terus ujung baju hingga bisa menggapai lengan bajunya dia menjadi menghentikan permainannya hanya untuk menanggapi permintaan adiknya yang memandanginya dengan memelas kekanakan.

"Kyunnie mau apa, hm?"

"Uhm, Kyunnie mau boneka yang di dalam kotak itu, _hyung_!"

Dan kini kilatan bahagia itu terpancar dari matanya membuat sang kakak gemas dan mengusak helaian ikal rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia terlihat menenteng sebelah tangan adiknya, berjalan berdampingan sebelum menuju ke sana karena dia harus mengambil tiket yang keluar banyak di samping mesin tempat dia bermain tadi, lalu kaki kecil milik adiknya terlihat riang sekali.

"Ah, Kyunnie mau boneka yang besar! Uhm, yang… besar, ya, Hae _hyung_!"

Dia berucap sangat menggemaskan menyebutkan apa yang dia minta pada kakaknya lagi-lagi dengan manja dan bahkan rengekan yang terdengar manis. Kakaknya sudah tak bisa lagi menolak hingga dia menganggukan kepalanya berkata menyanggupi apa yang di inginkan adik kecilnya itu.

Terlihat sangat serius menggerakan tuas dan menekan tombol merah membuat dia menjatuhkan pengait berbentuk tangan yang terlihat langsung mengenai boneka sasaran yang terlihat cukup besar. Sang adik yang ada di sampingnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kaca, matanya yang bulat sempurna dan terkesan polos khas anak-anak berkilat bahagia, sang kakak benar-benar menuruti apa yang dia pinta. Bahkan teriakan bahagia terdengar dari bibirnya membuat kakak yang ada di sampingnya juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertinya.

Dan ketika tuas itu berhasil mengangkat boneka tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke arah sebuah box yang menghubungkannya langsung oleh dunia luar box untuk dia jatuhkan. Si adik pun segera mendekati tempat khusus tersebut untuk segera mengambilkan bonekanya, "Kya, Hae _hyung_ hebat!" teriaknya gembira dan dia terlihat sudah memeluk boneka tersebut di dekapannya seolah memberitahukan pada kakaknya betapa perasaan dia sangat bahagia.

Pluk.

"Hae _hyung_ tidak memainkan sesuatu di sini?"

Dia yang sang kakak bernama lengkap Dong Hae itu terlihat tersenyum menatapi wajah remaja adik kecilnya sekarang, Kyu Hyun. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu dia mengajak Kyu Hyun untuk berjalan mendekati sebuah box berisi boneka-boneka di sana, Kyu Hyun yang tahu tempat itu kini mengernyit heran, " _Hyung_ mau ambil boneka?" pertanyaan timbul dari Kyu Hyun.

Dong Hae tak menjawabnya malah dia terlihat serius menggerakan tuas tersebut dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka dari salah satu karakter anime, One Piece, Luvi. Kyu Hyun terus mengamati pergerakan kakaknya tersebut di tempatnya. Lagi pula, dia bukanlah seorang bocah berusia lima tahun seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi kenapa kakaknya jadi bersikap seperti bocah sekarang.

Dong Hae berjongkok untuk mengambil boneka yang berhasil dia dapatkan lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kyu Hyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman aneh, " _Hyung_ aneh sekali?" gumaman terdengar membuat Dong Hae jadi tertawa dan memberikannya boneka itu pada Kyu Hyun yang memasang wajah terkejutnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Sewaktu kau kecil kau pernah merengek padaku dan meminta untuk mengambilkan sebuah boneka besar untukmu," jelas Dong Hae kembali membuka ingatannya kembali hingga Kyu Hyun kini terlihat jadi tersenyum sepertinya dia jadi mengingat sesuatu saat masa kecilnya bersama Dong Hae.

"Hm, aku tidak merasa jika kau sekarang sudah sebesar ini bahkan mengalahkan tinggi badanku? Hm, kau tahu, Kyu? Aku merindukan masa-masa kecil kita!"

Kyu Hyun terenyuh mendengar perkataan kakaknya hingga dia kini jadi tersenyum dan bahkan menarik lengan kakaknya tersebut. Dong Hae awalnya cukup terkejut mendapati Kyu Hyun menarik lengannya, "Hm, tidak salahkan kalau kita kembali bermain seperti dulu lagi, Hae _hyung_?" lalu tanpa suara Dong Hae lagi Kyu Hyun sudah menariknya dan mengajaknya untuk mencoba semua permainan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

END

Hae : *tiba-tiba meluk Kyu* "Hah, dongsaeng ku memang manis!? Hara pinter banget buatnya!"

Kyu : *usaha lepas dari Hae* "Uhm, Hae lepasin!" *lirik tempat sekitar, cemas takut ada Hyuk*

Hara : "Hah, ternyata kalian uda baca, ya?" *senyum kucing* "Ah, Hae suka, eh?"

Hae : *ngangguk* "Heeum! Uh, kalau Kyu jadi saeng yang baik Hae jadi suka! Uh, Hae suka sama Kyu!" *sambil peluk erat*

Hara : "Ah, syukurlah! Hara juga suka liat kalian begitu!" *senyum lebar* *terus ngedorong Hae buat peluk-peluk Kyu*

Kyu : "Ck, lepas Hae, nanti kalo Hyuk liat bisa-bisa gue yang di damprat nih?!"

Hae : *pout* "Uhm, ga mau! Hm, kalo Hyukkie marah nanti Hae yang marahin balik! Biarin aja dia!"

Hyuk : *keselek kaset yadong* "Setan… lu apain bini gue kok sampe meluk-meluk gitu?!" T_T

Kyu : *seketika pucat dengan wajah minta tolong sama Hara yang uda pasti langsung cuek* T_T "Hara… to… tolongi gue!"

Hara : *nyerobot keyboard* "Uh, daripada cape-cape liat si monyet mesum itu ngamuk-ngamuk mending Hara sapa kalian~! Oh, annyeong eonnideul~! Hari ini emang ga special tapi kebetulan lagi kilat banget buat nih ficlet~ uh, mau nyalahin pict Kyu yang lagi coba main-main trus ada pict Kyu yang pake baju putih~ duh~~~ itu gemesin~!? Matanya~!? Matanya~!?" *seketika gila*

Kyu : *lempar kursi* "Kenapa mata gue?! Eh, monyet bini lu nih yang emang meluk-meluk gue bukan gue yang meluk-meluk!" *berusaha lepasin Hae*

Hyuk : "Gimana bisa dia meluk-meluk lu! Setan, lepasin bini gue~!"

Hae : *lempar kaset yadong* "Kya~ Hyukkie jangan marah-marah sama Kyu atau nanti kita pisah aja!" *Hyuk bungkem, Kyu sweatdrop, Hara milih ketawa nista aja* "Hara lanjutin gih ngomongnya kasian readersdeul sama Kyu tuh pada penasaran sama jawaban Hara~?!"

Hara : *senyum kucing* "Ih, pengertian deh, Hae!" *cium Hae, di sambit pake kaset yadong sama Hyuk* "Uhm, mata Kyu oppa gemesin~ uh, Hara jadi pingin congkel terus matanya di bawa pulang buat jadi pajangan di kamar?!" *muka pysco*

HyukHaeKyu sama readers : *hening dengan muka horror*

Hara : *masang muka polos* "Ga salah, kan? Uh, lagian Kyu oppa makan apa sampe bisa matanya itu… uh, buat gemes!"

Kyu : *mendadak takut* "Hara lu pysco, ya? Kok…"

Hae : *makin peluk Kyu, ga tau dia kalo Hyuk uda berasap di sana* "Uh, Hara ga boleh gitu dong~ masa mata Kyu di congkel?! Nanti Hae ga punya saeng lagi?!" T^T

Hyuk : "Gue lebih bersyukur kalo lu bener-bener ngelakuin itu, Ra?!" *tiba-tiba kesambit sama dua buat kaset yadong, satu dari Kyu satu lagi dari Hae* *miris banget nasib lu, Hyuk?! XD*

Hae : "Hyukkie, kita beneran putus nih!?" *Hyuk bungkem, HaraKyu uda ketawa nista dalam hati*

Hara : "Ah, udah sana pada bubar, lagian Hyuk kok cemburuan banget sih?! Ini hanya ff, bukan kenyataan?! Kalo kenyataannya sendiri, kan lu emang sama Hae?! Jadi ga usah di bawa ke hati~ lagian lu ga puas Hara buatin ff oneshoot?" *nasehatin Hyuk* "Udah ah sana pada bubar~ Hara mau nutup nih~!"

HyukHaeKyu : *langsung bubar walau Hyuk masih ngedumel dan KyuHae yang kayaknya masih peluk-peluk*

Hara : "Eheheh, mianhae kalo ficlet ini terlalu pendek~ duh, namanya juga ficlet?! Dan anggap aja ini bonus dari oneshoot yang uda muncul tadi~ XD dan mianhae kalo masih ditemukan typo atau kegajean lainnya~ Hara minta sarannya, ne~!" *senyum kucing*

 **Merasa sependapat dengan Hara mengenai mata Kyu~ . kkkkk~**

 **Please, review ne~!**

 _Saturday, June 13, 2015 [10.05pm]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Ice Cream**

 **[Mini-sequel of Box Boneka]**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

 **Genre : friendship, brothership, general, family**

 **Rated : K *Hara mencoba buat yang terlihat kekanakan~ .***

 **Length : ficlet *plis, jangan timpukin Hara karena ini ficlet~ .***

 **NOT WARNING~!**

 **Tenang ini brothership, apalagi ini KyuHae, lho~ . kkkkkk~ mana nih KyuHae shipper? . kkkkk~**

 **Disclaimer : setiap maincast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Hara cuma pinjem kok~ . uhm, kalo nemuin kesamaan pliss jangan marah-marah nanti cepat tua, lho~~ nyahahahahaha~ ._.v**

 **Holla~~ Rien is back *dance choki-choki* sebelumnya masih ada yang ingat dengan ficlet "Box Boneka"? Yep, kali ini Hara entah bagaimana ceritanya malah ngetik mini-sequel dari ficlet itu… uhm, tapi ini ficlet juga, lho~ . *disambit* :D**

 **Oya, Hara juga mau kasih tahu sebelum-sebelumnya untuk yang mungkin ada beberapa eonniedeul yang ngeadd atau follow Hara di fb atau di twit. Uhm, kalau kalian nemuin ada judul ff yang sama dengan ff yang pernah Hara posting diffn, pliss jangan nganggap Hara plagiat, yah~ .**

 **Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di bio… Hara itu memegang dua kendali *pletak*, yaitu ff straight dan ff yaoi. Mungkin beberapa ff ada yang sama judul dan itu berarti Hara sudah meremake habis ffnya, entah itu straight jadi yaoi atau brother atau malah sebaliknya~ remake habis di sini berarti semua isi dalam cerita benar-benar berbeda yang sama hanyalah ide cerita. Jadi Hara engga akan ganti nama straight menjadi EunHae atau melakukan yang sebaliknya jadi, Hara mohon maaf bagi yang beberapa ngira itu plagiat untuk tidak berprasangka buruk~ /.\**

 **Uhm, okelah penjelasannya~! Kkkkk, karena Hara khawatir juga kalau ada sampe yang ngira Hara plagiat padahal ff straight itu milik Hara sendiri~ . duh, kan ga lucu di fitnah plagiat ff sendiri~ makanya daripada kefitnah lebih baik Hara kasih tahu lagi deh~ .**

 **Oya, mengenai ide kali ini Hara dapetin pas makan es krim~ *lols* kkkk, kayaknya lucu aja gitu~ apalagi bayangan mata Kyu yang belo-belo gitu masih terngiang jelas~ *maafkan aku Hae~ .* dan akhirnya Hara bisa menelurkan ff ficlet ini~ ^^**

 **So, HAPPY READING~!**

 **And, please don't bash and plagiat~!**

 **==Love Ice Cream==**

"Kepingan kisah masa kecil saat es krimlah menjadi topic utama dalam cerita persaudaraan ini…"

 **==Love Ice Cream==**

Anak berambut ikal tersebut tengah berlari-lari mengejar bola yang baru saja di tendangkan oleh seorang anak berambut brunette. Dia tertawa-tawa kecil membuat kedua pipinya terlihat memerah selayaknya tomat, mungkin karena lelah atau mungkin karena terlalu bahagia dapat bermain dengan anak yang di kenal sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

Bola itu dapat tepat di dalam tangannya, dia tak langsung menendangnya dari tempat yang cukup di katakan jauh tersebut. Namun dengan lucunya dia membawa bola itu ke dalam dekapannya dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang menggelengkan kepala karena merasa gemas juga melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut.

"Kyunnie harusnya kau menendang bola itu bukan membawanya ke dekatku," kakaknya berkata dan anak kecil yang di panggil itu hanya memandangnya dengan polos lalu meletakan bola itu di dekatnya.

"Kyunnie tak bisa menendang dari jarak yang jauh, Hae hyung!" keluhan terdengar lalu bola itu terlihat di tendang oleh kaki kecilnya hingga mendekat ke arah anak yang adalah kakaknya, Dong Hae.

Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil lalu mengambil bola itu untuk kemudian dia pegang. Seorang anak yang di ketahui bernama Kyu Hyun jadi memandangnya tak mengerti, "Hae hyung, ayo, main lagi dengan Kyunnie! Hae hyung," dan membuatnya jadi berlari ke arah Dong Hae dan merengek kecil.

Dong Hae tersenyum mendapati adik kesayangannya tengah merengek seperti ini hingga dia menyejajarkan tingginya dan mengacak helaian ikal Kyu Hyun. Mata teduhnya menatap sayang pada mata kelam milik Kyu Hyun saat ini, "Uhm, Kyunnie mau es krim tidak?"

"Eoh, es krim?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepala lalu dapat di lihatnya Kyu Hyun sudah menunjukan sebuah kilatan keceriaan pada matanya. Dia benar-benar bahagia begitu tahu kalau Dong Hae menawari apa yang dia sukai seperti saat ini. Dan Kyu Hyun tak menjawab itu tetapi dia memeluk Dong Hae dengan erat hingga membuat Dong Hae hampir terjatuh, "Kyunnie mau es krim hyung! Kyunnie mau yang rasa coklat, hyung!"

Dong Hae tersenyum mendengarnya hingga dia bawa Kyu Hyun untuk dia ajak berjalan menuju tempat penjualan es krim. Tangan kecil itu tergenggam dengan erat oleh Dong Hae jika kita melihatnya sungguh sudah membuat kita ikut tersenyum karena kedekatan mereka sebagai kakak adik benar-benar sungguh hangat.

Kyu Hyun kecil di langkahnya terdengar terus bercerita tentang apa yang dia inginkan seperti ingin es krim coklat yang banyak dan dia juga sangat menginginkan bagian es krim yang sangat besar. Dong Hae sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya menggumam saja dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi apa perkataan adik kesayangannya. Bagi dia membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa dan bahagia adalah kebahagiaan sendiri yang dia rasakan.

"Hei, Kyu? Kyu, kau sedang melamun, ya?"

Kyu Hyun jadi melirik ke arah Dong Hae yang baru saja datang mendekatinya yang tengah bermain. Sebelumnya dia tengah asyik bermain game sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon, namun kemudian dia sedikit melamun dan malah mengabaikan gamenya sendiri.

Dong Hae memilih menggedikan bahunya tanda dia mulai tak perduli lalu mengambil bagian kosong di samping Kyu Hyun untuk duduk. Pria bersurai ikal itu kini meletakan apa yang di mainkannya lalu memilih memandang ke samping untuk melihat Dong Hae, "Hyung dari mana saja, eh?"

Dong Hae mengernyit mendengarnya namun di detik kemudian dia menarik sebuah bungkusan hingga tepat di depan wajah Kyu Hyun. Lalu mengulum senyuman kecil mendapati Kyu Hyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung, "Jangan bilang kau teringat sesuatu lagi?"

Dong Hae kemudian tak bisa menahan suara tawanya yang tiba-tiba keluar atas tuduhan atau sebenarnya tebakan Kyu Hyun yang benar. Dengusan kasar pun terdengar lalu Kyu Hyun membuka plastic tersebut hingga mendapati dua cup es krim dengan rasa yang sama, yaitu coklat. Dong Hae membiarkannya saja seperti itu lalu dia lihat Kyu Hyun sudah membagi satu padanya, "Hah, padahal aku tak ingin makan es krim hari ini," keluh Kyu Hyun terdengar.

Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya jika apa yang di katakan Kyu Hyun adalah sebuah fakta mengingat jika adik kesayangannya ini sangat menyukai es krim. Kyu Hyun bahkan sudah terlihat menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang tampan, "Kau benar-benar tak berubah, ya?"

"Apanya yang tak pernah berubah? Aku melakukan ini juga karena aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah hyung beli. Uhm, jadi…"

"Jadi?"

Dong Hae membeo membuat Kyu Hyun menatapnya dengan kesal lalu merasa kalah karena apa yang di katakannya memang hanya kilahan yang tak berdasar dan itu sungguh sangat bisa terbaca di mata sendu nan menghanyutkan milik Dong Hae.

"Baiklah, hyung menang! Yah, aku mengaku, aku memang tak pernah berubah sama sekali. Puas Hae hyung?"

Dan Dong Hae sudah tak bisa lagi menahan suara tawa sambil mengacak gemas surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyu Hyun.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Hara : . "Sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah ngingetin Hara kemarin~! Maaf yah karena Hara salah posting dan malah posting ulang "Box Boneka"?! duh, itu memang kesalahan terbesar Hara~!" *bow*

Kyu : "Makanya jangan mikirin gue mulu!"

Hara : . "Siapa yang mikirin oppa, huh?! Hara cuma khilaf kemarin~ habisnya sibuk ngurusin dua blog, jadi pusing sendiri~ malah Hara belum nyelesaikan library buat blog lagi… dan kemarin juga bersamaan sama posting ff ini dan "I Catch You"?!"

Kyu : "Yaudah, jangan curhat juga dong~!?"

Hara : . "Asdgfjflf~ Hara ga curhat, cuma kasih tahu aja sama eonniedeul yang lainnya~ yang kemarin sempat bingung kenapa ff ini jadi "Box Boneka~!?"

Kyu : "Oke, gue paham~ oya, chagiedeul, gimana nih ff Hara yang ini? Ah, iya~ gue sempat liat review di "I Catch You" ada yang minta KyuHae~?"

Hara : -_- "Iya, Hara juga tahu~!"

Kyu : "Gue juga nagih deh! Jadinya kapan KyuHae engga brothership lagi?"

Hyuk : -_- "Gue bilang jangan bawa-bawa bini gue~!" *monyet murka*

Kyu : "Lu sensitive banget sih hyung? Lebay ah~! Lagian kasihan tuh salah satu chagiedeul gue minta KyuHae tapi ga di bikinin sama Hara~ dan gue sebagai oppa yang baik harus ngasih tau ke Hara kalo ada yang request itu ke dia!"

Hyuk : -_- "Lu baik atau mencoba menggoda bini gue?!"

Hara : *sambil pake psp dan kaset yadong* "Siapa suruh pada berantem di sini, eh? Sana keluar~ ganggu aja! Dan Kyu oppa, untuk requesnya Hara tampung dulu, ya! Dan Hyuk dari kemarin cemburunya engga kelar-kelar ya?"

Hyuk : "Wajar dong! Dia bini gue! Masa lu dengan seenak jidat masang-masangin dia sama anak setan? Gue uda cukup sabat baca review tentang brothership KyuHae yang kayaknya positif semua. Nah ini, kenapa malah minta yang non-brothership, eh?"

Kyu : "Karena chagiedeul gue tau kalo sebenarnya gue yang cocok sama bini lu!"

Hara : *lempar kompor* -_- "Berhenti ga berantemnya? Atau Hara acak-acak aja sekalian muka kalian dan lebih parahnya Hara jodohin Hae sama Siwon?"

Siwon : "Gue ga mau! Lu pasti bakalan nyakitin perasaan gue lagi! Jadi jangan bawa-bawa nama gue!"

Hara : T_T

KyuHyuk : *ketawa nista*

Hara : "Kenapa sih? Siwon kamu kok kejam nian sama Hara? Masa karena kesalahan masa lalu kamu masih aja dendam begitu?"

Siwon : *bungkem dan ngilang*

Hara : T_T "Tuh, kan? Ah, iya~ sebelum pamit~ Hara serahin ini sama Kyu oppa dan Hyuk aja deh!" *ngejar Siwon*

Kyu : "Oke, chagideul, jadi gimana menurut kalian tentang ff kali ini? Adakah yang masih berniat meminta KyuHae non-brother?"

Hyuk : "Jangan minta begituan! Ga varokah hidup lu! Lebih baik EunHae aja, yakkkk~!"

Kyu : "Monyet egois~! Pokoknya kasih tahu aja permintaan kalian di kotak review tentang KyuHae atau EunHae~!"

Hyuk : "Yah, pasti gue lah yang menang~!"

Hara : "Kaga~! Gue suka SiHae~!" *tiba-tiba nyambung*

KyuHyuk : *sama-sama murka dan akhirnya ikutan ngejar Hara*

Wookie : -_- "Gue ga ngerti sama tingkah mereka~? Ah, iya~ sebelumnya gue ucapkan terimakasih buat **Kyulli 99, Shinjoo24, Erka, aniielfishy,** dan **mifta cinya** yang udah sempatin komen kemarin~ maafin kesalahan Hara yang salah posting y~! Yaudah deh~ yang paling terakhir tinggalin kritik dan saran yah~! bye byeeeee~~~"

 **[Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ff gaje ini? Ada saran atau kritik? Silahkan isi kotak review~ ^^]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luka**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : drabble**

 **NOT WARNING~!**

 **This is brothership ff so if you like it not problem your reading~ but, if you don't like… you have go out this my ff~! ^^ hahahahah~**

 **Disclaimer : semuanya milik Tuhan YME, Hara pinjem aja~ :p :D hahahaha~**

 **Dan kali ini Hara bawa ff yang kayaknya… uhm, di bilang lanjutan sih kayaknya engga… soalnya Hara hanya ganti judul utamanya yang awalnya "Box Boneka" menjadi "KyuHae brothership Story"…**

 **Dan, pastilah ini berisi tentang momen yang Hara karang atau Hara dapetin entah dari mana~ uhm, Hara berusaha untuk membuat cita-rasa (?) brothership Hara semakin kuat, hehehehe~**

 **Uhm, jadi… Hara coba repost ulang dan memperbarui judulnya deh~ dan, yah~ tertuju untuk KyuHae shipper dimanapun kalian berada dan semoga kalian terhibur ya! :D**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT~!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY~!**

 **-Luka-**

 _"_ _Sekarang kau akan merasakan apa yang tengah aku rasakan dulu…"_

 **-Luka-**

"Bukankah sudah hyung bilang tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti tadi, hm?"

Anak kecil yang berambut ikal itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dia dengari sosok kakak yang masih berkutat dengan kapas dan cairan penghilang lukanya, merawatnya dengan baik. Matanya yang belo itu sedikit memerah dan kedua pipi gembilnya juga masih lembab, sebelumnya dia menangis menghampiri sang kakak dan menunjukan luka pada kakinya.

Dan sebagai kakak yang baik dia membersihkan luka adiknya dengan pelan dan tenang, membiarkan adiknya yang di rundung rasa bersalah semakin meringis karena rasa perih pada lukanya. Lukanya sendiri bahkan tak begitu besar, namun untuk seukuran anak kecil itu pasti sangat sakit. Jengah mulai dia rasakan akhirnya dia menghentikan pembersihan luka itu untuk memperhatikan sang adik yang masih saja menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sang kakak yang dia pikir tengah marah.

"Maaf Hae hyung… uhm, Kyunnie janji enggak lari-lari kayak tadi lagi."

Helaan napas keluar dari Dong Hae lalu wajahnya yang khawatir itu sedikit melunak membuat senyumannya keluar. Dia tak mungkin bisa kesal dengan adik kesayangannya ini, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Tetapi, Dong Hae terlalu khawatir tadinya hingga membuat dia diam sambil membersihkan lukanya, siapa yang tak khawatir kalau kau mendapati seseorang yang kau sayangi terluka, begitulah yang dirasakan Dong Hae.

Kyu Hyun anak yang masih kecil itu terlihat masih menunduk, dia sungguh takut hanya melihat ke arah kakaknya. Walau sebenarnya kakaknya tak marah padanya, tetapi Kyu Hyun takut juga kalau di diamkan seperti beberapa menit saat mengobati lukanya. Dong Hae menarik sebelah tangannya lalu dia acak helaian ikal dari kepala sang adik dengan lembut, "Kau membuat hyung khawatir, Kyunnie…" ucapnya pelan.

Kyu Hyun sedikit mendongak memperhatikan sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan mata teduh, tak ada lagi Dong Hae yang mendiamkannya. Dia tak terlalu suka jika kakaknya menjadi diam seperti sebelumnya, tidak suka.

"Maafkan Kyunnie, hyung… Kyunnie janji tidak akan buat Hae hyung khawatir lagi."

Dong Hae menarik senyumannya semakin lebar lalu menarik salah satu plester dari kotak P3K yang ada di dekatnya. "Sudahlah, sini biar hyung tutup dulu lukamu!" dan Dong Hae pun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi dengan menempelkan plester di kaki Kyu Hyun yang luka.

"Auw!?"

Dong Hae sedikit tersentak saat sengatan sakit dia rasakan pada dahinya yang luka lalu sekarang terasa tambah sakit karena ada sosok pria ikal tengah menekannya dengan kapas basah dengan cairan pembersih luka, tentu saja untuk membersihkan lukanya. Pria ikal itu sedikit melirikan matanya menatap Dong Hae yang masih meringis kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa hyung bisa seceroboh ini?!"

Dong Hae terdengar tertawa kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyu Hyun yang hanya menghela napasnya dengan pelan lalu menekan lagi kapas itu di dahi Dong Hae, kali ini dia coba untuk pelan-pelan. Tetapi, entah mengapa bagi Dong Hae itu masih perih hingga dia terdengar meringis kecil, Kyu Hyun menarik tangannya lalu menatap Dong Hae yang ada di depannya dengan tajam.

"Ck, lain kali panggil saja aku kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu," jawab Dong Hae pelan, lalu Kyu Hyun terdengar berdecak lagi.

Dong Hae entah mengapa tertarik menatap wajah Kyu Hyun yang kesal, menurutnya menjadi hiburan sendiri melihat sang adik yang seperti ini. Dia jadi mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun seenaknya membuat sosok itu berdecak kesal lalu menurunkan tangan Dong Hae, "Ck, berhentilah!?"

"Dulu kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Hae hyung…"

Dong Hae tak menjawab lagi lalu dia biarkan Kyu Hyun yang terlihat membuka plester untuk menatapnya sebentar. Wajah dia yang datar dan kesal kini berubah menjadi khawatir lalu dia membuat pandangannya ke arah lain, "Hm, jadi seperti ini saat kau harus mengobati luka ku dulu, ya?" gumamnya membuat Dong Hae tersentak dan berpikir sejenak.

Kyu Hyun yang ada di depannya kini mulai menghela napas, terkadang entah mengapa ada sisi dirinya benar-benar merasa kalau kakaknya ini terlihat kekanakan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dong Hae masih memasang wajah berpikirnya lalu melirik Kyu Hyun dengan cengiran kekanakan, "Tak perlu aku jelaskan lagi, kan?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu sedikit mendekati wajah kakaknya untuk menempelkan plester di dahinya yang terluka. Dong Hae tersenyum masih menatap dari tempatnya karena Kyu Hyun yang sudah menempelkan plester itu masih terlalu dekat dengannya dan bahkan Kyu Hyun memandangi plester itu dengan sendu.

"Uhm, baiklah… lain kali kau jangan asyik sendiri saat berkencan dengan psp mu itu?!"

"Ck, aku hanya kurang hiburan saja!"

Dong Hae tertawa kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum jahil, Kyu Hyun yang di beri senyuman itu pun kini mengaggukan kepalanya. Dia rasa kali ini dirinya sungguh merasa kalah lagi dari kakaknya. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan sering memperhatikanmu. Ya, sama sepertimu yang memperhatikanku dulu, Hae hyung!"

Dan Dong Hae merubah senyumannya menjadi lebih manis lagi dan mengacak surai kecoklatan Kyu Hyun dengan lembut. Ah, lagi-lagi dia kembali mengingat masa kecil bersama adiknya…

.

.

.

.

THE END

Ini sebuah selingan atas kecerobohanku menelentarkan ff… hm, masih dengan cita rasa KyuHae… xD ahahahaha~ hei, ada yang tahu kalo pas Vline kemarin Kyu sempat ngubungi Hae tapi engga keangkat? Ck, di situ Hara udah berharap kalo ada momen KyuHae… ya… seengganya sebelum Hae wamil sedikit aja gitu ada KyuHae momen! X3

Hm, okelah… terlebih dari itu semua… Hara ingin mengucapkan /lagi-lagi/ banyak terimakasih buat yang sudah 'sering' review setiap ff Hara, follow dan fav juga! Terimakasih ya! Dan semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff bikinan Hara! :)

Dan, yah… karena ini masih begitu pagi… semangat beraktifitas, oke! ^^ hehehehehe~


	4. Chapter 4

**Trophy**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K /hahahah, masih mencoba mempertahankan?! xD/**

 **Length : drabble**

 **NOT WARNING~!**

 **This is brothership ff so if you like it no problem your reading~ but, if you don't like… you have go out this my ff~! ^^ hahahahah~**

 **Disclaimer : semuanya milik Tuhan YME, Hara pinjem aja~ :p :D hahahaha~**

 **Masih kembali dengan KyuHae! Yuhuu! Mana KyuHae atau HaeKyu shipper?! xD kekekekeke~ :D**

 **Hara juga mau ucapin makasih buat kalian yang walaupun engga begitu menyukai Hae!uke tetapi tetap membaca dan bahkan dengan rela hati meletakan review. Hara senang membaca setiap review kalian, review kalian terlalu berharga buat perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik dalam menulis. Sekali lagi terimakasih… /bow/**

 **Dan, daripada banyak bacot lebih baik langsung baca aja, ya!**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT~!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY~!**

 **-Trophy-**

 _"_ _Aku bermimpi agar bisa menjadi setara bersamamu dan membuatmu berbangga pada apa yang aku miliki…"_

 **-Trophy-**

Kyu Hyun menatap kagum pada sebuah trophy yang terpajang di atas meja belajar milik kakaknya, Dong Hae. Berulang kali dia memuji trophy itu dan memuji Dong Hae yang hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa sungkan, Dong Hae menganggap dirinya belum begitu bagus dan masih harus belajar lagi.

"Ck, _hyung_ terlalu merendah! Pokoknya kalau Kyunnie bilang _hyung_ itu keren ya artinya _hyung_ itu keren! Udah pokoknya enggak bisa di ganggu lagi!"

Dan itu adalah kalimat paling egois milik Kyu Hyun yang didengar Dong Hae yang membuatnya hanya berpasrah, tidak menolak apapun kalimat kagum yang dikatakan Kyu Hyun lagi padanya sebelum anak kecil bermata belo itu menangis karenanya. Ah, Dong Hae tak ingin melihat adik kesayangannya ini menangis hanya karena masalah itu. Masalah yang sebenarnya hanya sepele.

Dong Hae mengelus puncak kepala Kyu Hyun, matanya yang teduh dan selalu memancarkan kasih sayang menatap ke arah trophynya dengan senyuman yang menggembang di wajahnya. "Jika Kyunnie dewasa nanti harus punya benda itu juga, ne!" ucapnya membuat Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja! Kyunnie akan menunjukannya pada hyung kalau punya Kyunnie lebih banyak!" dan Dong Hae tertawa mendengar ungkapan percaya diri adik berambut ikalnya itu.

Dong Hae jadi tidak sabar seperti apa Kyu Hyun dewasa nanti, akankah anak manja yang selalu merengek padanya ini sepertinya yang sangat menyukai basket atau menyukai hal lain. Dong Hae pun belum bisa memastikan karena Kyu Hyun memiliki hobi yang banyak sekali dan dia cukup bingung menentukan mana yang cocok untuk adik kesayangannya ini.

Kyu Hyun lagi-lagi masih terdengar mengatakan sesuatu tentang trophy lalu tentang basket yang dimainkan Dong Hae—karena dia ikut menontonnya—dan tak melupakan wajah sang hyung yang bahagia karena bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Kyu Hyun mengagumi hyungnya hingga dia berpikir bagaimana bisa dia seperti sang hyung yang membanggakan kedua orangtuanya, Kyu Hyun diam-diam ingin menjadi sepertinya juga, tetapi nanti jika dia dewasa nanti.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Dong Hae tersentak setelah beberapa menit melamunkan sesuatu di kamarnya, dia tak segera menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintunya masuk, dia hanya membiarkannya karena dia hapal sekali orang itu. Kyu Hyun muncul di sela-sela pintunya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tak biasanya dia yang selalu bermuka datar dan mengesampingkan sikap kekanakannya seperti ini.

Dong Hae yang melihatnya hanya menggedikan bahu saja, dia tak mempedulikan itu karena dia cukup menyenangi bagaimana tingkah Kyu Hyun yang masih manja padanya. Kyu Hyun lalu masuk ke kamar Dong Hae dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Dong Hae tak ingin bertanya karena Kyu Hyun seperti ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. Dan saat Kyu Hyun duduk di sisi ranjang dengan senyuman yang paling manis itu Dong Hae pun mulai mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Ada apa, hm?"

"Uhm…" masih gumaman yang terdengar, seperti membuat sang hyung penasaran pada sikapnya hingga Dong Hae mau tak mau bersikap penasaran, itu hanya di buat untuk Kyu Hyun.

"Ada apa?!"

"…"

"Kyu?"

"…"

"Hei, Kyunnie ada apa?!"

Dan untuk panggilan itu Kyu Hyun harus melepas tawanya, dia sungguh tak percaya hyungnya akan memanggil dengan sebutan kekanakan—sebenarnya dia suka—seperti itu pada dia yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung?! Aish, harus berapa kali ku bilang padamu?!" dan itu adalah omelan biasa yang terdengar dari mulutnya, Dong Hae hanya menunjukan senyuman polos.

"Ck, terserahmu sajalah?! Hm, ada apa tiba-tiba mengetuk pintuku? Apa kau menang main game bodohmu itu lagi, hm?"

Kyu Hyun cemberut sebentar di depannya sebelum mencibirnya dengan mengatakan kalau game yang dimainkannya tidaklah bodoh, hyunglah yang bodoh dan bersyukur Dong Hae tidak menggetuk kepalanya itu.

"Harusnya… hm, harusnya aku memberitahukan hal ini kemarin, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi karena kau kelelahan kemarin, jadinya aku baru bisa memberitahumu hari ini, hyung," ungkap Kyu Hyun panjang lebar membuat Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia kembali menatap Kyu Hyun.

Awalnya pria dengan surai ikal itu agak ragu, entah apa itu tapi mampu membuat Dong Hae mengintimidasinya dengan sekali tatap. Setidaknya jangan memperpanjang waktu karena dia cukup penasaran—ini dibuat-buatnya untuk Kyu Hyun. Lalu Kyu Hyun dengan pelan menarik tangannya di hadapan Dong Hae hingga membuatnya bisa melihat ada trophy di sana, "Punya siapa ini?" ini sebenarnya candaan tetapi Kyu Hyun terdengar mendecak kesal dan membuat Dong Hae menunjukan senyum jahilnya. Oh, hyung?!

"Aku menang perlombaan menyanyi di sekolah kemarin," ucapnya menjelaskan sambil menunjukan ada namanya terpampang di trophy, Dong Hae manggut-manggut.

"Aku mengalahkan murid sekolah lain kemarin dengan menyanyikan lagu dari seorang lead vocal di boyband," lagi dia mencoba menerangkannya, Dong Hae manggut-manggut lagi.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum cerah, kali ini dia ingin melihat sang hyung memberikan komentar untuknya. Lalu dengan sedikit bertingkah konyol seperti melirik sang hyung, Kyu Hyun mulai menunggu namun respon yang di dapatnya adalah Dong Hae menepukan kepala Kyu Hyun dengan lembut, tak lupa mengacak surai ikal itu lalu memberikan senyuman kecil di wajah Kyu Hyun.

"Wah, adik ku benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku katakan dulu. Aku bangga padamu, Kyunnie! Kau hebat sekali!"

Dan membuat Kyu Hyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia menunjukan senyumannya dan jangan lupakan sedikit rona, dia ternyata malu juga di beri pujian seperti itu oleh hyungnya. Dong Hae yang ada di dekatnya hanya memandang kagum pada trophy itu, ingatannya tentang masa kecil dulu sempat tergambar jelas diingatannya, ternyata Kyu Hyun memiliki suara yang sangat bagus dan mungkin dia bisa jadi seorang penyanyi terkenal nantinya.

Dan Kyu Hyun dia masih merasa bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa merasa setara dengan hyungnya yang cukup berbakat. Hyungnya cukup berbakat di bidang olahraga seperti basket sedangkan dia cukup berbakat di bidang seni seperti menyanyi. Dan bukankah ini bagus untuk keduanya, Kyu Hyun jadi memiliki impian tersendiri dan hyungnya pasti juga memiliki sebuah impian yang akan dia wujudkan nanti.

"Kau hanya memberikanku ucapan saja, hyung?" tanya Kyu Hyun sedikit jahil, Dong Hae cukup mengernyit lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyu Hyun cemberut sekilas. "Ck, tak asyik!? Aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu? Hm, hadiah contohnya?" dan membuat Dong Hae tertawa mendengarnya lalu dia memeluk Kyu Hyun dengan erat.

Kyu Hyun sempat terkejut mendapati sang kakak memeluknya, pelukan ini bahkan sudah jarang sekali dia dapatkan semenjak beranjak dewasa. Dulu sekali dia sangat senang mendapatkan pelukan sang kakak untuknya dan kali ini dia berhasil mendapatkannya. Tangan Dong Hae terasa mengelus punggungnya lembut lalu dia masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Dong Hae. hyung kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak mempersiapkan hadia apapun, Kyun. Hm, lain waktu aku akan memberikannya untukmu, tak apa, 'kan?"

Dan Kyu Hyun pun tersadar dari rasa rindunya dahulu, dia tersenyum sekilas sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau harus mentraktirku!" dan kalimat candaan dia yang ditanggapi Dong Hae dengan tawanya.

.

.

.

END

Hoi, hoi… annyeong eonnideul! Hm, masih dengan Hara disini! :) dan masih dengan KyuHae drabble buatan Hara, neee!

Hm, langsung aja, ya! Untuk ide sebenarnya ga jauh-jauh dari ingatan masa Kyu di At Gwanghwamun saat dia menang di salah satu acara music—maaf Hara lupa namanya T.T—dan Hae naik ke atas panggung buat peluk dan bahkan sempat nyanyikan At Gwanghwamun. Awww, aku pikir itu adalah momen hyung-dongsaeng terbaik! Aku senang melihatnya!? T/T hiks… dan berharap kalau momen itu ada di Kyu yang A Million Pieces, tapi sayangnya Hae wamil… /baver mulai T.T/ /disambit eonnideul karena gila baver/

Ah, tapi terlepas tentang momen itu… Hara harap bisa melihatnya kembali saat mereka kembali nanti, saat Hae selesai wamil dan Kyu bisa menyelesaikan wamilnya juga… :) yep, Hara still waiting for a moment, hahaha… x'D

Dan, yah… Hara akan coba bales review kemarin, yah!

 **Aniielfishy:** ahhh, benarkah ini sweet?! Kekekeke, gomawo ne! XD wah, kita satu pemikiran lho!? Uhm, aku juga kadang anggap Kyu kya hyungnya Hae… ck, salahin tingkah Hae yang kayak bocah, hahahaha… uhm, ini udah di lanjut, yawn! :D

 **Awaelfkyu13** : kekekeke, banget banget banget! Aku pingin culik mereka berdua?! /plak/ iyaaa… hadeuh, padahal kalo Hae ngangkat kan jadi seru!? Mungkin ada momen indah dan aku bisa aja buat cerita baru, hehehehe... tapi sayangnya malah engga diangkat?! T.T heheheh, tenang aja… aku udah siapin stok lumayan banyak buat KyuHae atau HaeKyu brothership, hehehehe~ :D ini udah lanjut yawn!

 **Melani.** : awwww… ini kan drabble, mana bisa panjang?! /plak/ XD kekekekeke…

 **Fitriyana883** : uhm, ada tuh… Blood Room :P hahahahaha~ penyakitan? Uhm, bukannya Luka itu juga penyakit? /plak/ hehehehehe… :D um, ini uda lanjut y maaakkkk~ :p uhm, maaf aku engga bisa tepat waktu, aku lagi-lagi sibuk, maaakkk… T.T hiks /gelindingan/

Nfs : hehehehe, semanis gula atau semanis aku?! /plak/ XD ini udah aku lanjut yawn!

Oke, karena aku juga udah bales review… akhirnya ini berakhir dan sampai ketemu di chapter-chapter lainnya, yawn! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealous**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : drabble**

 **NOT WARNING~!**

 **This is brothership ff so if you like it no problem your reading~ but, if you don't like… you have go out this my ff~! ^^ hahahahah~**

 **Disclaimer : semuanya milik Tuhan YME, Hara pinjem aja~ :p :D hahahaha~**

Yuhuu~ comeback again with Hara! ^^ Yah, karena Hara udah selesai UTS jadi hari ini Hara free! Yeay! Dan hari ini sempatin buat posting ff brothership, yeaay! :D

Dan, yah~ masih dengan pemikiran tingkat dewi yang Hara miliki dan segala keabsurdan… jadi, mohon maaf yah kalo engga berkenaan dengan hati kalian… dan dari pada itu lebih baik langsung baca aja, oke! :)

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

-Jealous-

 _"_ _Perhatikan orang yang berada di dekatmu, jangan pernah memperhatikan orang lain selain diri ku… ternyata diabaikan itu tidak menyenangkan…"_

-Jealous-

Anak kecil bersurai ikal itu sudah sejak tadi mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya, dia perhatikan terus sosok hyung yang masih sangat sibuk, lebih tepatnya sibuk dengan dunia yang baru dia miliki. Itu sangat wajar karena dunia yang biasanya indah itu harus dirusak begitu saja dengan hewan yang tinggal di dalam air yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian hyungnya.

Hyungnya memang sangat perhatian padanya, selalu mengajaknya bermain dan selalu memanjakannya. Apa yang dia inginkan selalu di turuti hyungnya dengan baik, semua yang di pintanya. Namun kali ini dia harus merasa terabaikan tentang masalah perhatian, mengajaknya bermain dan dimanjakan. Hyungnya kini lebih tertarik dengan ikan-ikan berwarna orange itu daripada dirinya.

Kakinya yang kecil menghentak-hentak menandakan dirinya tengah kesal, dia kini melangkah mendekati hyungnya yang sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan kecil itu sambil mengajak mereka berbicara. Mungkin di pikiran hyungnya ikan-ikan itu bisa membalas perkataannya, mungkin saja itu terjadi.

"Hae hyung…" panggilnya sambil menarik ujung baju sang hyung.

Hyungnya terlihat menghentikan aktifitas memberi makan ikan, dia lihat adik kecilnya yang dia sayangi tengah menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Dia beri senyuman sedikit lalu mengusak helaian ikal adiknya, "Sebentar ya Kyunnie, hyung akan memberi makan Nemo dulu, ne?"

"Hae hyung… Kyunnie mau sekarang! Hae hyung…"

Rengekan itu terdengar, biasanya hyungnya akan luluh mendengar suara itu dan mulai menyanggupi apa yang dia inginkan. Namun kali ini hyungnya dengan tenang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, "Sebentar ya Kyunnie… Hyung masih harus…"

"Kyunnie mau sekarang! Hae hyung… Hae hyung sudah engga sayang lagi sama Kyunnie?! Hae hyung…"

Dan berakhir dengan Kyu Hyun yang sudah mengibarkan bendera merajuk padanya, Dong Hae hanya menghela napas pelan. Tak dia sangka ternyata Kyu Hyun akan melakukan hal ini padanya, dia lirik sekilas ikan-ikan yang masih menari-nari di dalam akuarium itu lalu dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan ikan-ikannya untuk menangkan Kyu Hyun, sang adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hyung kembalikan psp ku!?"

Dong Hae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, psp yang ada di balik tubuhnya sudah dia masukan ke dalam tas ranselnya, takut jika Kyu Hyun mengambilnya dengan mudah. Kyu Hyun sudah menatap ke arahnya dengan kesal, "Hyung!?" dan membentak pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Ck, kau ini!? Kita bahkan baru keluar bersama dan kau hanya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan psp bodohmu daripada denganku?"

"Apa yang salah hyung?"

"Yang salah di sini adalah kau mengabaikanku, Kyunnie?!"

Kyu Hyun terlihat memutar bola matanya, dia jengah mendengar Dong Hae selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kekanakan seperti itu, Kyu Hyun bahkan sudah dewasa saat ini. "Waktu bersama kita bahkan tak banyak dan kau dengan mudahnya mengabaikanku sekarang?"

"Kau 'kan juga pernah melakukan hal itu padaku?"

Dong Hae tersentak mendengar perkataan itu, Kyu Hyun sudah membuang pandangan ke arah yang lain, dia malas melihat Dong Hae yang kini mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Hingga tak lama kemudian dia mengingat dirinya pernah memperlakukan Kyu Hyun seperti ini, "Ah, Nemo, ya? Jadi ini alasanmu tak mengizinkan ku untuk mempelihara ikan, heh?!"

"Hae hyung…"

"Kyunnie…"

Dan membuat kedua orang itu tertawa bersamaan, sepertinya mulai menyadari kalau apa yang mereka lakukan mulai terlihat konyol. Yah, cukup konyol di umur mereka yang semakin mendewasa seperti saat ini.

"Hah, ternyata adik ku saat itu cemburu pada seekor ikan, aku tak menyangka?"

"Dan kau sendiri? Kau bahkan cemburu pada psp ku?"

Dan kedua orang itu terlihat tertawa bersama, mereka merindukan masa-masa kecil mereka. Waktu yang biasanya selalu mereka habiskan untuk bermain bersama kini sudah tak ada, saat ini hanya ada waktu mereka masing-masing. Jarang sekali bisa makan keluar seperti saat ini, bersyukur karena Dong Hae masih berinisiatif selalu mengajak Kyu Hyun keluar.

"Waktu itu sudah lama sekali berlalu? Hm, mungkin kalau Nemo mu masih ada sampai saat ini, mungkin kau akan melupakanku, hyung…"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada adik ku sendiri?"

Kyu Hyun terlihat tidak mempercayai kata-katanya, lalu Dong Hae tersenyum kekanakan di depannya dan menyodorkan psp yang sempat dia tahan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada Kyunnie ku. Ck, ambilah dan simpan, jangan mainkan saat kita berdua!"

Dan Kyu Hyun tertawa menanggapinya lalu mengambil psp itu dari tangan Dong Hae. Yah, Dong Hae tak akan pernah melakukan itu pada Kyu Hyun nya, tidak akan. Karena mereka berdua bersaudara…

.

.

.

End

Yep, akhirnya sudah berakhir… :)

Umm, sebenarnya tulis cerita dengan ide seperti ini engga sengaja lho… singkatnya karena tengah ngisi waktu luang dan sebenarnya Hara ngetik ini sudah jauh-jauh hari, hehehehe… :D

Habisnya Hara bosan cuma baca buku aja buat ujian, jadi refreshingnya malah ngetik ff, hahahaha… :D Dan yah… semoga nilai Hara baik-baik aja, amiin! ^^

Oh, ya… ada yang baca fanaccount tentang KyuHae engga? Umm, kalo engga salah ingat Kyu sama Hae sempat pergi bareng sebelum Hae wamil, Kyu temenin hyung kesayangannya membeli kertas surat di sebuah toko… katanya sich si Kyu keliatan ngantuk banget pas temenin Hae beli kertas surat dan kertas surat yang Hae beli itu warnanya pink! Awawawaw… ;_;

aww, baca fanaccount ini sukses buat senyum-senyum sendiri dan hampir menggila karena Hara benar-benar kangen sama KyuHae! T.T dan Hara rasa beruntung banget tuh penjaga toko yang sempat bertemu sama mereka?! Aigooo… xD

Tapi, jujur deh… pas baca tentang ini Hara jadi mikir buat ff dengan tema itu… Cuma belum kepikiran aja jadi Hara simpen dulu idenya, hohohho… xD /plak/

Dan yap… mari bales komen!

 **Fitriyana883** : awas aja diabetes mak?! :P hahahaha… blood room ga tau kapan posting, aku nge-finishingnya (?) aja susah banget! T.T aku hampir depresi buat ff itu?! Ya Tuhan, aku bego banget lagi buat ff itu malah bingung mengendingkannya?! Emaaakkkk… maaf mak aku emang sibuk, sibuk banget malah!? /plak/ /lagi-lagi mode sok sibuk?!/ /sori agak curhat, aku uda lama engga ribut sama kamu?! xD/ /apa ini?!/

 **Awaelfkyu13** : awww, aku juga! Duh, rasanya apa yah liat momen itu… umm, rasanya pingin nempil aja di tengah-tengah mereka, biar bisa rasain di peluk mereka… /plak/ /terlalu banyak berkhayal/ /maafin Hara yang berlebihan ini!?/ buat Kyu sakit trus Hae rempong? Umm, banyak banget yang minta cerita dengan model begini ya? Umm, Hara masukan daftar dulu ya! :) dan ini udah lanjut! Oke, makasih semangatnya /umm, aku panggil kamu apa ini?! xD/ ! :)

 **Guest** : iyaaa… ah, aku aja rasanya apa gitu liat momen mereka… duh, pingin apa ya? Mmm, mungkin jawabannya hampir sama kaya **Awaelfkyu13** kekekekeke~ xD Yep, terlalu banyak kenangan masa lalu jadinya mereka selalu teringat (?)… hehehehe~ oke, ini udah dilanjutin yaaa!

 **Melani.** : hahahahahaha, becanda deh… :p awww… hei, ini udah di lanjut lho! :) happy reading! Yep, makasih semangatnya Melani! ^^/hei, namamu seperti teman kampusku deh!? Um, tapi dia Milani, hehehehe :D/ /duh, apa ini?! -_-/

 **Nfs** : awww, aku juga seperti itu… xD umm, benerkah selalu tersenyum karena ff ku? Wah, alhamdulilah… akhirnya aku bisa buat pahala karena buat orang tersenyum, eciiieeee… terimakasih yawn! ^^ /hug hug erat/

Yap, karena udah bales komen juga… Hara mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat yang udah follow, fav, review setiap ff Hara… makasih banyak buat semuanya… Hara harap kalian engga bosan yah selalu baca ff Hara yang masih perlu di perbaiki lagi… hehehehe… maklum Hara pemula… .

Dan ah, see u next time! Ppai ppai! /lambaikan tangan bareng KyuHae!/


	6. Chapter 6

**Sick**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : drabble**

 **NOT WARNING~!**

 **This is brothership ff so if you like it no problem your reading~ but, if you don't like… you have go out this my ff~! ^^ hahahahah~**

 **Disclaimer : semuanya milik Tuhan YME, Hara pinjem aja~ :p :D hahahaha~**

Yuhuu… /seperti biasa… :3/ welcomeback again with Hara-desu! /ala Jepang, muehehehehe~ :p/ /bener ga nih?! xD/

Sudah seperti biasanya Hara akan posting ff brothershipnya KyuHae! Yuhuu… mana nich yang KyuHae atau HaeKyu shipper?! /teriak gaje… xD/

Dan tadi… udah ada yang baca "Blood Room"? umm, kalo belum sana gih baca karena Blood Room udah ENDING! :D

Dan yah kembali lagi ke ff ini… kalo liat judul di atas udah tertebak banget yah kalo ini akan menceritakan tentang sakit-sakitan… umm, berhubung Hara juga sempat sakit kemarin dan Hara juga bersyukur karena pas sakit itu Hara udah selesai ujian dan yah… bersyukur lagi karena ff ini Hara ketik setelah sembuh kalo engga Hara engga yakin bakal nyelesaikan ff ini… :D

Hayoo… mana nich yang kemarin-kemarin minta ff sakit-sakitan?! xD kekekekekeek… umm, semoga aja ff ini menjawab permintaan kalian, ya! Dan semoga ini menghibur dan sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pinta! /ngarep/

Nyok langsung aja baca! ^^

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **-Sick-**

 _"_ _Tetap saja dia selalu membuatku merasa khawatir, semuanya sejak dari dulu…"_

 **-Sick-**

Anak kecil berambut ikal yang tengah tertidur itu mendadak bergerak gelisah dengan peluh yang mulai muncul di dahinya bahkan sudah membasahi lipatan lehernya. Anak kecil itu terus bergerak gelisah hingga membuat satu anak laki-laki yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya terusik.

Awalnya dia mengusapkan kelopak matanya yang masih terasa lengket, dia rasa seperti baru beberapa menit yang lalu tertidur, lalu lama-kelamaan dia menatap anak kecil yang gelisah di dalam tidurnya itu. Secepatnya dia menghidupkan lampu kecil di atas meja nakas dan mendapati anak kecil itu mulai merintih kecil, "Hae hyung… Hyungie… hiks…"

Dong Hae—anak yang menghidupkan lampu kecil tadi—langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh sang adik dengan punggung tangannya yang masih menghangat, mungkin ini lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya. Dia sempat juga melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi, ternyata secepat ini adiknya sudah terbangun setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bergerak gelisah dan menangis.

"Kyunnie mana yang sakit, hm? Ssht, tenanglah Kyunnie…" Dong Hae dengan telaten bertanya pada adiknya, dia usap kening adiknya yang semakin memanas dan basah itu lalu menatapnya dengan kahwatir. Sangat-sangat khawatir karena anak kecil bersurai ikal itu tak bisa menjawab dia hanya menangis saja sambil terus menggumamkan nama kakaknya.

Hal ini bukanlah pemandangan yang tak wajar, Kyu Hyun memang sakit dan dia akan bersikap manja sekali pada kakaknya. Dia tidak mengizinkan ibunya bahkan ayahnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya, Kyu Hyun yang sakit selalu saja membutuhkan sang kakak kapan dan di mana pun. Jadi seperti yang terlihat malam ini, Dong Hae harus rela menemani sang adik yang sangat-sangat membutuhkannya.

"Hiks, Hae hyung di sini saja ya… hiks, temani Kyunnie… huweee…" dan yah permintaan yang tak membutuhkan kata penolakan keluar dari mulut Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae mana mungkin menolaknya maka itu dia menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengelus rambut ikal milik Kyu Hyun.

"Ne, hyung akan di sini… Kyunnie tidur ya? Dan besok Kyunnie harus sembuh, nanti kalau Kyunnie sembuh Hae hyung akan mengajak Kyunnie jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

Kyu Hyun yang tadi menangis keras mulai meredam tangisnya, Kyu Hyun benar-benar rewel kalau tengah sakit dan sekarang dengan mata yang masih sembab dia menatap kakaknya. "Janji ya hyung?" tanyanya lalu Dong Hae tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Hae hyung janji!"

"Eungh… eungh…"

Lampu kamar seketika menyala mulai menampakan sosok pria bersurai ikal yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, si pelaku yang menghidupkan lampu kamar itu mulai mendekati pria ikal yang masih bergerak gelisah di tempatnya dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil.

Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan sang adik yang sekarang sudah remaja, "Hyung… enghh…" dan masih saja terus memanggil namanya membuat yang dipanggil mengusapkan sebelah tangannya pada kening adiknya.

"Umm, padahal demamnya sudah turun tadi?" gumam orang itu saat mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kyunnie… apa yang sakit, hm?" tanyanya kemudian membuat pria bersurai ikal yang pipinya sedikit di tepuk-tepuk itu mulai membuka matanya dan bahkan dia terduduk begitu saja di tempat tidurnya.

Wajahnya yang pucat yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya tengah sakit terlihat jelas di mata sang kakak yang kini menunggu respon darinya yang mungkin masih mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa yang belum mengisi tubuhnya.

"Oh?! Hae hyung?!"

"…"

Pria bersurai ikal itu sedikit melirik apa yang dibawakan kakaknya lalu kembali menatap kakaknya yang kini menatap khawatir ke arahnya. "Kenapa hyung di kamarku, hm?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana sang kakak yang khawatir itu sudah menghela napas pelan.

Dong Hae kemudian masih diam ditanya seperti itu, dia memilih memeras handuk kecil di dalam baskom lalu memberikannya pada Kyu Hyun yang ditanggapi dengan wajah yang masih bertanya. "Buat apa?"

"Kau demam."

"…"

Dong Hae menatap ke arah Kyu Hyun yang sepertinya belum mengerti tentang perasaannya, padahal jelas sekali wajah khawatir dan tatapan khawatir itu tertuju pada Kyu Hyun lalu kenapa pria berambut ikal yang senang bermain psp ini masih bertanya lagi.

Kyu Hyun memberikan handuk setengah basah itu pada Dong Hae lalu kembali menidurkan tubuhnya menghadap samping, membelakangi Dong Hae yang memutar bola matanya yang tampak khawatir. Kyu Hyun remaja keras kepala sekali, berbeda dengan Kyu Hyun yang masih kecil yang sering bermanja padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung…" kata Kyu Hyun mencoba memejamkan matanya namun Dong Hae juga cukup keras kepala hingga menghadapkan tubuh Kyu Hyun ke depannya, dia beri lagi tatapan khawatir pada Kyu Hyun dan berharap agar Kyu Hyun sadar dengan sikap khawatirnya.

"Hae hyung aku mau…"

"Kau sakit, Kyu. Sudah dari tadi kau mengigau dan bahkan bergerak gelisah, apa kau tak sadar, hm?"

"…"

"Kau tidak makan malam, tidak bermain psp dan cepat sekali pergi untuk tidur. Kau sedang sehat sekarang, hm? Coba kau jawab aku?"

"…"

"Ah, Kyunnie… aku mengkhawatirkanmu…" lirih Dong Hae lalu meletakan handuk yang masih dia pegang tadi di atas dahi Kyu Hyun yang terdiam.

"Berhenti menyembunyikan keadaan bahwa kau sedang sakit, aku hyungmu jadi aku tahu benar bagaimana sikap normalmu, Kyu… Ah, aku benar-benar khawatir…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Dong Hae yang masih meluapkan kata-kata cemasnya terdiam, dilihatnya Kyu Hyun yang berbicara tanpa menatap ke arah wajahnya itu bertanda kalau Kyu Hyun memang menyesali perbuatannya. Dong Hae yang menyadari itu berangsur melunak, dia benar-benar terbawa emosi khawatirnya sampai berbicara begitu panjang dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Aku tahu hyung khawatir padaku… tapi aku tak…"

"Aku hyung mu Kyunnie… aku berhak khawatir padamu, lagi pula sudah sejak dulu kau selalu membuatku khawatir…"

Kedua mata dengan perbedaan warna itu saling memandang satu sama lain, tak ada kata-kata yang mampu terucap lagi dari kedua orang itu. Mungkin kata-kata tak bisa begitu saja keluar saat ini hingga tatapanlah yang menjadi bahasa isyarat bagaimana keduanya mulai mengerti dengan keadaan.

Dong Hae merubah posisinya lalu menyentuh tangan Kyu Hyun, "Cepatlah sembuh, aku tidak suka kalau kau sakit seperti ini," Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mendadak dia ingat bagaimana dulu sikap manjanya pada Dong Hae. "Hae hyung…" panggilnya terdengar membuat Dong Hae berdehem sambil menatapnya.

"Umm, kau… kau akan… hm…" dan membuat Dong Hae menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, dia mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Kyu Hyun, apa sebegitu gengsinya adik kecil yang dia sayangi ini padanya, pikir Dong Hae.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini, tidurlah!" ucap Dong Hae tak sadar membuat Kyu Hyun kembali ke sikap di mana memang dia selalu bermanja pada hyung kesayangannya itu, dia tersenyum lebar dan membuat Dong Hae yang ada di dekatnya semakin menggenggam tangan Kyu Hyun erat.

"Yah, tidurlah, Kyunnie… Hae hyung akan menemanimu malam ini, tapi kau harus janji besok akan sehat karena aku akan mengajakmu…"

"Main game ya hyung?" dan permintaan Kyu Hyun dengan cepat padanya membuat Dong Hae tertawa menanggapinya namun dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

Yah, walau Kyu Hyun selalu membuatnya khawatir saat sakit, tetapi Dong Hae akan selalu senang karena di saat-saat seperti inilah dia kembali mendapati Kyu Hyun yang bersikap manja padanya. Kyu Hyun benar-benar adik kesayangan Dong Hae sekali…

.

.

.

End

Umm… Aku ga tau mau ngomong apa di sini?! *plak* xD hahahahaha… Terlepas itu aku mau tanya… 'Apakah ini gaje?' *plak* xD hahahahaha…

Yah, aku akan bales komen dulu, yaaa!

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** awww, ya, namanya juga drabble sayang… ya, mana mungkin aku buatnya panjang-panjang, kalo panjang kan jadi oneshoot atau multichapter… :p *digeplak* oke, terimakasih buat semangatnya! ^^

 **melani. :** hehehe, iya lhooo…. aww, apa aku kelihatan tua sekali? *cengir polos* umm, terimakasih saengie atas semangatnya! Ini udah lanjut yawn! ^^

 **Fitriyana883 :** -_- mak kalo mau baca yang full civok (?) sono ke Blood Room aja… ini kan udah jelas brothership? Ck, lu lama-lama buat esmosi gue aja… -_- seperti biasa, ya! Sori telat posting! *cengir*

 **Guest 1 :** wah, ide bagus nih! Aku akan simpen idenya dulu ya nanti aku akan coba buat! :) oke, ini udah dilanjutin… maaf atas ketelatan posting… :) dan terimakasih buat idenya! *peluk erat*

 **Guest 2 :** awww, aku juga sering ngayal gitu… Duh, so sweet so sweet… hehehehehe… .

Oke, karena bales koment udah… Waktunya Hara kembali pamit lagi! Yap, sampai ketemu di chapter lainnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Warm Hug

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Lee Dong Hae

Genre : family, brothership

Rated : K

Length : drabble

" _Oh, hai… selain ff YeDong couple *lirik "Are You Junior High School?"* tadi, Hara juga nyiapin ff untuk para KyuHae dan HaeKyu shipper! Yuhuuu… mana nih suaranya?! . hehehehehe…_

 _Dan yap… setelah sekian lama menghilang dan menelantarkan ff chapter ini, akhirnya Hara punya ide lagi untuk KyuHae yang selalu cute ini?! Aih, makin gemes!_

 _Okelah, daripada banyak bacot, mending langsung baca…_

HAPPY READING!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

ENJOY!

-Warm Hug-

" _Sebenarnya ini harapan yang Kyunnie kecil inginkan…"_

-Warm Hug-

"Wah, Hae hyung, Hae hyung, besok kita akan buat boneka salju kan?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Kyu Hyun yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Terlihat dari matanya yang bulat itu menatap jauh dari jendela, di mana ada banyak butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang dingin itu berjatuhan. Kyu Hyun senang sekali melihatnya sampai terdengar beberapa kali memekik kegirangan.

"Hae hyung, Hae hyung… Apa Paman Santa nanti malam akan datang, eoh?"

Dong Hae menampilkan wajah berpikirnya membuat Kyu Hyun menunggunya dengan penuh minat, belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Dong Hae mengelus helaian ikal milik Kyu Hyun dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu. Umm, Kyunnie ingin hadiah apa dari Paman Santa?"

Dan kini giliran Kyu Hyunlah yang menampilkan wajah berpikir lucunya hingga membuat Dong Hae gemas dan tak bisa menahan keinginan mencubit pipi gembilnya. Lalu tertawa puas mendapati Kyu Hyun yang merajuk mengadu sakit, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum cerah menatap sang hyung.

"Umm, sweater!"

"Heh, sweater?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu matanya yang bulat itu terlihat berbinar, menambah kegemasan Dong Hae yang bisa melihatnya dan kali ini dia harus mencoba menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi Kyu Hyun.

"Iya, hyung… Kyunnie mau sweater yang tebal, yang… ada gambar pohon natalnya, yang… umm, warnanya merah cerah hyung..."

Dong Hae yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak menunggu perkataan Kyu Hyun lagi, "Oya, yang… umm, sweaternya juga harus hangat hyung. Musim dinginkan pasti dingin, jadi sewaktu Kyunnie main boneka salju, Kyunnie engga kedinginan."

"Uhmm, kalau begitu, semoga saja Paman Santa mendengar permintaanmu itu," ucap Dong Hae dengan senyuman khasnya yang hangat itu. Kyu Hyun yang ada di depannya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Harus hyung! Kyunnie kan anak yang baik, ya kan, hyung?"

Dan membuat Dong Hae tertawa menanggapinya.

Alarmnya terdengar memecah keheningan di pagi natal, pagi yang terasa dingin karena di luar sana salju masih saja turun tetapi tak lebat. Dong Hae sejenak mengusak rambut brunettenya lalu meregangkan ototnya, setelah itu dia terduduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Hah, merry christmas! Ya, merry christmas!" ucapnya agak parau, khas bangun tidur, Dong Hae pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia tertawa tanpa ada sebabnya.

Aneh.

Kini kepalanya melirik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, dahinya juga sedikit mengernyit tentang mengapa pintunya bisa terbuka sedikit. Seingatnya tadi malam dia menutup pintunya dengan rapat, jadi daripada dia terus merasa penasaran lebih baik dia segera keluar kamar untuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Oh, hyung?"

Dong Hae berbalik mendengar suara Kyu Hyun yang memanggilnya, "Kau baru bangun?" tanya Kyu Hyun lagi membuat Dong Hae hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Dong Hae tiba-tiba dan kini Kyu Hyun terlihat menunjukan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak, "Umm…" gumamnya ambigu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kedua orang itu pun kini sama-sama menuju ruang tengah, Dong Hae adalah orang pertama yang sampai di dekat pohon natal mereka yang kini di bawahnya sudah ada berbagai macam hadiah-hadiah membuat dia sedikit tertawa kecil. Lalu di susul dengan Kyu Hyun yang kini membulatkan matanya bahagia dengan senyuman antusiasnya, seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka yang selalu memekik gembira saat tahu ada banyak hadiah di bawah pohon natal.

Dong Hae kembali menjadi orang pertama yang duduk di dekat pohon itu, matanya kini mencari-cari hadiah yang bertuliskan namanya dengan antusias dan Kyu Hyun sendiri masih berdiri di belakangnya seperti menunggu Dong Hae selesai.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut mencari, Kyunnie?"

"Oh?! Umm, aku… Aku ingin lihat keluar jendela sebentar hyung," jawab Kyu Hyun membuat Dong Hae jadi meliriknya yang kini berjalan menghampiri jendela yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan Dong Hae pun menghentikan pencarian hadiahnya untuk mendekati Kyu Hyun yang kini berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Umm, kau seperti bukan Kyunnie pada biasanya? Biasanya kau akan semangat sekali menunggu natal, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"…"

Dong Hae jadi bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu lalu seakan teringat sesuatu dia merangkul bahu Kyu Hyun dari samping, "Kau mau main boneka salju lagi seperti dulu, heh?"

"Bukan hyung…"

Dong Hae mengernyit, "Mana mungkin aku main boneka salju tanpa… tanpa sweater…"

Tersentak.

Kini Kyu Hyun melihat ke arah Dong Hae dengan tatapan sedihnya, tak biasanya Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae seperti itu dan membuat Dong Hae jadi merasa bersalah, "Umm, Paman Santa tidak memberikan apa yang aku inginkan beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku masih kecil. Aku sangat berharap mendapatkannya."

"Padahal aku menjadi adik yang baik, kau yang bilang begitu padaku," tambah Kyu Hyun lagi yang kini membuat Dong Hae menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

Yah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tempat dan keadaan yang sama. Di dekat jendela dan di saat hari natal, Kyu Hyun sempat mengutarakan permintaannya tentang sweater pada Paman Santa—sebenarnya Paman Santa selama ini adalah Dong Hae sendiri.

Tapi, apa yang dia inginkan tidak dia dapatkan dan inilah yang membuat Kyu Hyun yang dasarnya manja dan penuntut itu mengungkit kembali masalah sweater itu. Saat tahun itu, Kyu Hyun hanya mendapatkan syal hangat berwarna hijau dengan gambar rusa di sisi kanan dan kirinya, dia tidak protes mengenai hadiahnya, Kyu Hyun kecil hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Lebih baik kau cari saja hadiah natalmu, Kyunnie!" pinta Dong Hae kini yang melepas rangkulannya, dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya membuat Kyu Hyun bisa melihat pohon natal mereka—sempat kemarin malam keduanya menghias bersama—dan memberikan aba-aba untuk mendekati pohon natal itu.

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

Dan kini giliran Dong Hae lah yang menjadi pengamat gerakan Kyu Hyun yang dengan cepat mendapatkan hadiahnya, kotak hadiah yang berukuran sedang dan membuat Kyu Hyun sempat berpikir apa yang ada di dalamnya, paling juga kaset-kaset game, pikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya.

Kyu Hyun berpikir seperti itu karena seperti pada tahun kemarin, 'Paman Santanya' hanya memberinya kaset game keluaran terbaru, bukannya merasa sedihi dia justru merasa bersyukur karena kaset-kaset itulah yang dulu sempat menjadi incarannya namun tak bisa dia dapatkan. Tapi, tetap saja setelah mendapatkan hadiah itu dia merasa masih ada saja yang kurang, dia masih menginginkan sweaternya itu.

"Bukalah!" ucap Dong Hae dengan nada antusias, dia juga menghampiri Kyu Hyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, Kyu Hyun membuka hadiah miliknya sendiri dan ditunggu oleh Dong Hae yang ada di sampingnya. Pria yang jelas-jelas adalah hyungnya itu tak melepaskan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya, sedangkan Kyu Hyun yang di sampingnya sempat berdesis karena Dong Hae kerap sekali berkata 'cepat Kyunnie!' atau 'kau lama sekali membuka hadiahnya' atau 'Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membukanya untukmu?' yang membuat Kyu Hyun mutlak menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Srek.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Matanya tak bisa berhenti membulat seperti saat dia kecil dulu, di hadapannya kini ada sebuah hadiah yang tak bisa dia duga-duga dan sangat dia inginkan dari dulu, sweater permintaan Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae yang ada di sampingnya tentu saja masih betah memperhatikan ekspresi Kyu Hyun yang sangat dia rindukan ini, "Ah, lihat di sini ada suratnya!" pekik Dong Hae kemudian membuat Kyu Hyun langsung mengambil sebuah surat berwarna biru dan membacanya.

" _Selamat Natal adik ku tersayang… Umm, bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa selera masa kecilmu masih sama seperti sekarang? Hei, setelah ini kau harus memakainya dan kita harus pergi bermain boneka salju lagi!_

 _Dan aku tidak akan menerima kata penolakan sama sekali!? :p_

 _Ah, iya… Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberikan ini secepat mungkin, aku harus belajar dulu dan membuatnya menjadi sangat 'special'. Ya, aku diam-diam belajar merajut… Umm, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya. Tapi, kali ini kau harus percaya. Ani, kau memang harus percaya padaku tanpa disuruh…_

 _Aku merajut ini dengan cinta dan seluruh perasaan sayangku untukmu. Jadi, saat kau memakainya nanti kau akan merasakan hangat, hangat yang sama seperti aku tengah memelukmu saat masih kecil._

 _Ya, selamat hari natal Kyunnie… semoga kau menyukai apa yang aku berikan ini!"_

Dan kini Dong Hae di sampingnya masih melirik Kyu Hyun dengan penasaran, dia masih ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyu Hyun, kaget atau apa pun itu. Hingga tanpa di duga, Kyu Hyun justru menerjang ke arahnya untuk memeluk Dong Hae yang berada di sampingnya, "Selamat natal juga Hae hyung!"

Dan membuat Dong Hae tersenyum kekanakan mendengarnya, "Iya, selamat natal Kyunnie. Hm, bagaimana? Apa Paman Santa sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Kini Kyu Hyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia lihat Dong Hae yang tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia ingin kembali menjadi anak manja yang selalu merengek apa pun ke Dong Hae saat ini, "Iya, Paman Santa sangat baik, umm… Walau ini telat tapi ini hadiah yang paling special yang pernah aku dapatkan!" Kyu Hyun kembali memeluk Dong Hae lagi dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih banyak Hae hyung!"

Dan membuat Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dia juga membalas dekapan sang adik dengan mengelus punggung Kyu Hyun. "Hei, ayo, cepat pakai dan kita akan main boneka salju di luar!"

.

.

.

END :D

 _Hai, halo halo… yuhuuu… Pada tahukan sama sweater yang dipakai Kyunnie itu dan dia sempat pakai itu saat posting foto di weibo?!_

 _Gila… Aku pusing lihatnya… Kyunnie imut banget?! Huweeee… Jadi pingin peluk-peluk bareng Hae, tentunya… hihihihihi… XD_

 _Dan yep, di ff ini aku tidak menggambarkan sweaternya sama persis kayak yang realnya, hehehehe… sengaja sih… .v_

 _Dan kemarin kan juga Hae sempat posting apa pun di IG nya dan Yeye juga sempat ambil selca bareng sama dia… Umm, padahal ngarep banget buat Kyunnie sama Hae bisa ketemuan kayak Yeye… . aih… dan tentu ambil selca banyak-banyak kalo bisa… *ngarep*_

 _Eh, tapi, beneran deh… Gara-gara lihat Kyunnie yang kadar (?) magnaenya kuat, aku jadi kepikiran buat ff yang menyangkut natal-natalan, hehehe… Dan walau engga ada momen mereka bertemu kemarin, tapi pliss… aku berharap banget mereka ketemuan pas kemarin… T.T hiks…_

 _Dan yap… bagaimana dengan ff ini? Seperti biasanya Hara minta kritik dan sarannya ya! Dan sudah seperti biasanya, Hara akan bales komen dulu! ^^_

 _ **Awaelfkyu13 :**_ _hahaha, makanya dibaca ulang biar inget, ah… ah, iyakah?! Umm, untuk chapter selanjutnya kebetulan udah aku buat *ah, malah dibocorin?! xD*… umm, jadi lihat chapter depan aja ya aku buat apa!^^ dan untuk masukannya aku simpen dulu buat chapter lain, hehehehe… makasih udah selalu ditunggu-tunggu dan makasih semangatnya… hei, ini udah dilanjutin! ^^_

 _ **melani. :**_ _yap, Kyunnie mah gengsi… umm, di chapter kemarin aku mau nunjukin ada banyak perbedaan kalau kedua saudara kandung yang tumbuh (?) sama-sama itu udah ga bisa kayak dulu lagi*kayak pas masih kecil gitu* /di chapter kemarin, aku mah kayak ga sengaja curhat juga… kebetulan aku punya adik di rumah :3/…. Jadinya aku buat aja Kyunnie yang suka gengsi atau seolah dia engga mau diperhatiin sama Hae lagi… padahal mah dalem hati dia mau… :v heheheheh… xD_

 _ **YJSexolf :**_ _awwww… gomawo-yoooo :D_

 _ **Evilkyu Vee :**_ _huwaaaa… sama aku jugaaaa! Aku miss miss banget deh! *nangis* yang baca aja udah senyum, gimana aku yang nulis… double smile again… hahahaha… xD hei, ini udah dilanjutin ya… terimakasih semangatnya! ^^_

 _ **Nfs :**_ _. awwww, Hara dipelukkkk juga… umm, tapi Hara maunya dipeluk sama KyuHae bukan sama kamu… :p :D heheheheh… *plak* *becanda*_

 _ **Guest :**_ _iya, Kyunnie kan anti-mainstream *apaini?!* makanya dia selalu berkelakuan seperti itu (?) (: hei, ini udah dilanjut yaaaa… ^^_

 _ **kyuhae92**_ _: yap, aku juga ngefavoritin mereka! ^^ ini udah lanjut, yaaa…_

 _oke… bales komen udah… waktunya untuk pamit… Jangan bosan-bosan yah buat baca KyuHae brothershipnya Hara! Hihihihihi… and, see u next chap! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Bubble

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Lee Dong Hae

Genre : family, brothership

Rated : K

Length : ficlet

 _Hai lagiii… Tadikan udah baca yang romance-romance… Jadi saatnya kita baca yang brothership dulu, ya!_

 _Jadi, mana nih suara KyuHae atau HaeKyu shipper!*teriak* ._

 _Hei, semoga kalian terhibur dan menyukai ff ini, yaaa!_

HAPPY READING!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

ENJOY!

\- Happpy Bubble -

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu betapa aku menyukai semua yang kau berikan… Kau buatku bahagia, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia juga…"_

\- Happy Bubble -

"Kyunnie lihat ini!" teriak Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun kecil memutar pandangan ke arahnya dengan penasaran antusiasnya. "Apa Hae hyung?" tanyanya ketika tak ada jawaban dari apa yang ingin ditunjukan Dong Hae padanya, Kyu Hyun mendekati sang kakak yang duduk menyandar di dekat pohon, dia abaikan mainannya sendiri di sana.

"Duduk sini!" pinta Dong Hae menyuruh Kyu Hyun duduk di sampingnya, Kyu Hyun tentu saja menurut sambil menunggu.

Dong Hae mendapati adik kecilnya sudah duduk manis di sampingnya, dia dapat melihat seberapa antusiasnya sosok Kyu Hyun menunggunya. Dong Hae juga sempat mengelus rambut ikal Kyu Hyun yang sempat berkata, "Hae hyung cepat!?" dan membuatnya tertawa saja.

"Baiklah. Coba Kyunnie lihat ini!" katanya memerintah membuat Kyu Hyun memperhatikannya penuh minat.

Dong Hae sempat menarik sebuah tangkai berbentuk lingkaran keluar dari sebuah botol kecil, dia mendekatkan tangkai berbentuk lingkaran itu di dekat bibirnya lalu meniupnya dengan pelan. Dan…

"Huwaaa…. Gelembung!"

Kyu Hyun pun memekik girang sambil mengejar banyaknya gelembung-gelembung sabun buatan Dong Hae, anak kecil berambut ikal itu bahkan tertawa-tawa kecil saat berhasil menangkap beberapa gelembung hingga pecah atau matanya yang bulat nan polos itu tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada gelembung-gelembung yang sudah berterbangan di sekitarnya. Dia sangat menyukai gelembung-gelembung yang dibuat Dong Hae, kakak kesayangannya.

Dan saat gelembung-gelembung mulai hilang berpendar atau pecah di udara, Kyu Hyun akan selalu berteriak kencang kepada kakaknya…

"Hae hyung buat lagi!" pintanya lagi tak sabar, Dong Hae langsung menyanggupinya dan kembali meniup tangkai berbentuk lingkaran tersebut hingga kembali membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa-tawa girang mengejar-ngejar gelembung sabun itu.

Buk.

Dong Hae menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada hamparan rumput, menikmati sengatan cahaya yang tak begitu panas di sore hari, taman yang cukup sepi saat ini semakin membuatnya merasa tenang. Setidaknya tak akan ada orang yang mengusiknya, Dong Hae benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan diri dari segala kepenatan, dari semua tugas-tugasnya dan dari hal-hal yang membuat otaknya lelah.

Satu tangan dia bawa menutup setengah wajahnya, mungkin sejenak tertidur di sini tidak apa-apa, pikirnya melintas begitu saja. Senyuman tampil di wajahnya, rasanya ingin sekali mengambil satu hari atau kalau bisa satu bulan untuk liburan, setidaknya mengistirahatkannya dari semua aktivitas yang lama-lama bosan.

Kehidupannya hanya berputar tentang kampus, kegiatan organisasi, pertunjukan, dan rumah yang akan berputar tanpa memberikan perbedaan di setiap putarannya. Ya, hanya itu-itu saja, tidak ada yang berubah hingga membuatnya merasa lelah dan tertekan akhir minggu ini.

Tangan yang menutup wajahnya dia tarik kini menjadi menumpu kepalanya, matanya yang teduh itu menatap semburatan orange yang tampak indah. Sore ini cukup tenang dan memberikannya hiburan, setidaknya dengan cara seperti ini dia bisa sejenak melupakan yang harusnya menjadi kewajibannya.

Angin perlahan bergerak mengelus lembut permukaan wajahnya, ketenangan itu membawanya hingga memejamkan perlahan kelopak matanya dan baru saja dia akan tertidur sesuatu seperti air mengusiknya. Matanya yang keheranan kini menangkap ada banyak gelembung sabun yang terbawa angin, tanpa merubah posisi dia melihat banyak gelembung sabun itu berterbangan.

Lama menatap semua gelembung sabun membuatnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh angkasa yang tak dapat dia gapai tapi dia dapat menyentuh satu gelembung hingga membuatnya pecah. Senyuman pun langsung tergambar di wajahnya, Dong Hae teringat sesuatu yang menyenangkan terkait gelembung sabun dan baru saja dia…

"Hae hyung, kenapa hanya melihatnya?"

… akan berpikir lebih jauh, ternyata ingatan itu kini mengantarkan dia pada sosok Kyu Hyun yang sudah tersenyum sambil meniup kembali tangkai berbentuk lingkaran. Hingga menimbulkan banyak gelembung lain yang ikut terbawa angin melewati Dong Hae yang sudah terduduk dan mencoba menggapai gelembung-gelembung itu.

"Hae hyung, cepat kejar!" teriak Kyu Hyun menyentak Dong Hae yang kini mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, dia melakukan seperti yang Kyu Hyun bilang, mengejar-ngejar gelembung sabun itu tanpa memperhatikan umurnya.

Kyu Hyun sekilas tersenyum, mengikuti Dong Hae setelah pulang kuliah tadi benar-benar tak salah karena Kyu Hyun diam-diam paham kalau kakak tersayangnya itu kelelahan dan cukup bosan. Hingga mengunjungi taman yang sering mereka kunjungi hanya untuk melepas segala penatnya sendirian dan Kyu Hyun berinisiatif menghibur kakaknya itu dengan cara seperti ini…

"Kyunnie tiup lagi gelembungnya!"

… meniup gelembung sabun untuk membuat Dong Hae tertawa seperti dirinya tertawa bahagia saat masih kecil. Kyu Hyun pun dengan semangat kembali meniup-niup tangkai itu dengan semangat, rencana menghibur Dong Hae benar-benar berhasil.

.

.

.

End

 _Yap, di ff ini Hara ga sengaja dapet inspirasi dari konser KRY pas di Hongkong kemarin, kalo ga salah di situ ada gelembung sabun gitu dan Hara cukup banyak nemuin pict Kyunnie yang kayak bocah… asli… gemes banget! ._

 _Jadi, Hara pikir kalo dijadiin ff yang ada gelembung sabunnya lucu kali, ya?_

 _Dan tadaa… Akhirnya tercipta deh ini ff… lagi pula di chapter sebelumnya Hara udah sempat bocorin, iya… pas bales komen dari_ _ **Awaelfkyu13**_ _, heheheheh…_

 _Ah, iya… Hara mau ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah komen, follow, dan fav, ya! Maaf hari ini Hara engga bisa balesin satu-satu karena postingnya dari hape, jadi rada rempong gitu, hehehehe… xD_

 _Umm, tapi tenang aja kok! Setiap komen kalian selalu Hara baca dan Hara ingat buat perbaikan dan tentu saja buat nambahin mood Hara. Jeongmal gomawo neeee! *bungkuk-bungkuk*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Height**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : drabble**

 _Annyeong yereobeun! Hei, hei, adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Adakah? Adakah? Adakah? *teriak gaje*_

 _Hei, terimakasih banyak kalau kalian masih menunggu ff ini update dan terimakasih juga karena tidak bosan untuk memberikan komentar dan memberikan semangat buat Hara. Yap, terimakasih banyak!_

 _Dan terimakasih yang sama juga buat Melani yang udah repot-repot nge-PM Hara, hehehehe… xD Hara jadi ngerasa engga enak sampe di PM gitu, jadinya hari ini sempatin buat update padahal Hara lagi engga ada waktu sama sekali karena harus mengurusi 'keributan' dunia nyata Hara… hffttt… -_-_

 _Eh, iya, sebelumnya dan walu telat… saengil chukhae-yo uri Kyunnie~~ *hug* heuheu, Hara jadi adik durhaka banget ya ngucapinnya sungguh telat… Tapi, hari ini Hara comeback bawakan ff kok…_

 _Dan yap… kalau udah pada engga sabar cusss langsung baca okey!_

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **\- Height -**

 _"_ _Ini hanya problem yang selalu dirasakan kakak adik. Yah, Dong Hae terlalu mengerti akan hal ini dan Kyu Hyun terlalu… Yah, terlalu saja pokoknya."_

 **\- Height -**

"Hyung! Hae hyung!"

Dong Hae yang tengah sibuk sendiri melongokan kepalanya menatap adik kecilnya yang kini menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Ah, wajah memelas itu. Dong Hae mengernyit tak mengerti mengapa adiknya yang tadi tenang saat bermain kini mendatanginya dengan wajah seperti itu, Dong Hae hampir saja menggemasi pipi berisi milik Kyu Hyun kalau tak mendengar dia berkata…

"Hae hyung ambilkan bola Kyunnie yang disimpan eomma… Ne, ne, hyung…"

…Dan dengan senang hati dia menuruti permintaan adiknya itu. Ya, menurut Dong Hae sangat wajar jika Kyu Hyun yang meminta tolong padanya saat ini, bola itu kemarin disimpan ibu mereka karena tahu Kyu Hyun sempat menghancurkan vas bunga tanpa dia sengaja. Ya, walau tak disengaja berhasil membuat Kyu Hyun hampir seharian menangis karena tak bisa dilarang untuk berhenti bermain bola lagi.

Dan ibu mereka menyimpan bola itu di dalam lemari, di tingkat paling atas karena Kyu Hyun kecil tak akan sampai menggapainya kecuali Dong Hae yang otomatis bisa memanjat menggunakan kursi dan mengambilnya dengan mudah. Kyu Hyun dengan mata berbinar khas anak kecil itu bersorak saat sang kakak berhasil mendapatkan benda yang paling dia inginkan sejak kemarin, bola.

"Kalau hyung kasih Kyunnie harus berjanji tidak memainkannya di ruang tamu seperti kemarin."

"Ne hyung!" Kyu Hyun langsung memegang bolanya namun pergerakannya ditahan begitu saja membuat dia menunjukan raut wajah lucu tak mengertinya. "Tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada hyung?" ucap Dong Hae begitu saja membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa kecil di depannya. "Gomawo-yo Hae hyung!" dan berteriak dengan manis di depan Dong Hae setelahnya dia terlihat berlari sambil bersorak kesenangan.

Ah, Dong Hae setidaknya bisa bernapas lega dengan permintaan Kyu Hyun karena ibu mereka tidak ada di rumah saat ini, dia berpikir jika ibu di rumah akan sangat sulit menolak permintaan Kyu Hyun. Ah, syukurlah setidaknya dia tak melihat Kyu Hyun terus menangis seperti kemarin karena bola kesayangannya itu.

Brak.

Dong Hae hanya bisa mendesis kesal saat melihat buku-buku yang ada di rak bawah berjatuhan di atas lantai, tidak hanya buku namun beberapa pajangan miliknya juga terjatuh karena perbuatan cukup cerobohnya. Ya, dia tengah menggapai buku tebal yang ada di tingkat paling atas raknya dan itu adalah tingkah paling ceroboh yang mengundang tawa Kyu Hyun yang beberapa menit hanya diam saja sambil melihat kakaknya kesulitan sendiri.

"Ck, berhentilah tertawa dan bantu aku!?"

Kyu Hyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu menghampiri sang kakak yang kini terdengar merutuki mengapa rak itu begitu tinggi dan menyalahkan orang yang meletakan buku itu di tingkat yang paling atas—padahal jelas sekali buku itu dia yang meletakannya, namun Kyu Hyun tak banyak berkomentar dan mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya tanpa bantuan apa pun.

"Hah, aku bisa gila kalau tak menemukan buku ini?!"

"Dan kau sungguh gila karena meletaknya di atas sana padahal tahu kalau kau…"

"Aku tidak tinggi."

Dan membuat tawa Kyu Hyun yang mengejek itu terdengar keras, Dong Hae berdesis kesal sambil merebut buku yang dia cari dari tangan Kyu Hyun membuat pria bersurai ikal itu mengernyit heran namun tak menutupi wajahnya yang senang melihat kakak tersayangnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku!"

Dong Hae kini melirik cepat ke arah Kyu Hyun yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya ke atas membuat Dong Hae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan berpikir jika gesture menunggu Kyu Hyun itu sungguh angkuh.

Kyu Hyun yang mendapati Dong Hae hanya meliriknya tak percaya semakin melebarkan senyumannya, lebih tepatnya senyuman jahilnya itu. Lagi, dia menggerakan dagunya pelan dan sedikit menatap Dong Hae dengan gerakan meminta membuat Dong Hae hanya bisa menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Baiklah. Terimakasih dongsaengku yang tinggi. Ah, kalau tidak ada dirimu mungkin hyungmu yang kurang tinggi ini pasti tidak mendapatkan bukunya."

Kyu Hyun menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, kali ini dipandangan mata Dong Hae terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya dan Kyu Hyun pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Dong Hae dengan pelan dan berulang-ulang seperti memperlakukan bocah kecil yang membuat Dong Hae hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tak usah berterimakasih Hae hyung aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas kok."

Dan setelah itu Kyu Hyun berlari dari kamar Dong Hae karena pria dengan surai brunette itu tak terima diperlakukan sehina itu. Ah, lihatlah, kini dua saudara itu berlari-lari di ruang keluarga tanpa menyadari umur mereka yang sama-sama dewasa.

"Hei, Kyunnie!? Kemari kau!?"

Dan tawa Kyu Hyun yang jahil terdengar sangat keras…

.

.

.

END

 _Hoi, hoi… Umm, temanya cukup pasaran karena ini Hara ambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Yep, Hara itu seorang kakak dan punya adik dan adiknya Hara itu sungguh tinggi hingga banyak orang yang berpikir kalau adiknya Hara adalah kakaknya Hara…_

 _Satu pandangan yang cukup membuat Hara senang tapi selalu baper mengingat jadi banyaknya orang yang menganggap Hara adalah anak SMP…_

 _Oke, itu memalukan tapi… Setidaknya dengan tubuh yang tak tinggi ini Hara terlihat masih muda, hehehehehe… xD_

 _Dan, hei… adakah yang punya pengalaman yang sama dengan Hara? Karena menurut Hara kebanyakan kakak-adik ya gitu… pasti kakaknya jadi lebih pendek daripada adiknya. Iyakan? Iyakan? Iyakan?_

 _*umm, iya-in aja biar Hara senang!? xD*_

 _Oke, Hara akan bales komen dulu!_

 ** _melani._** _: iya… jadi pingin dicubit kan ya?! xD ehh, terimakasih ya udah nge-PM Hara kemarin, hehehehe… sebagai jawabannya ini Hara update lho! Dan terimakasih udah sering menunggu dan baca ff Hara… *hug erat*_

 ** _Awaelfkyu13 :_** _momen bertengkar? Umm, di chapter yang ini udah dapet ga moment bertengkarnya, heheheheh… XD hamdalah, kemarin bisa update cepat karena Hara dalam mode rajin ngetik dan sebenarnya Hara sering sih ngetik-ngetik ff buat ngisi ffn ini, tapi karena lagi sibuk Hara jadi jarang posting. Nah, sekarang ini Hara lagi sibuk-sibuknya, dunia nyata Hara sungguh menyebalkan, jadi pas mau ngetik selalu aja engga bisa… *eh, malah curhat* Aww, terimakasih semangatnya! *hug*_

 ** _lydiasimatupang2301 :_** _awww, yang kyeopta siapa? KyuHae atau Hara? xD hehehehehe… udah lanjut ya!_

 _Kyuhae :_ _hehehe, selama ide Hara masih cukup buat KyuHae, Hara akan datan lagi kok bawain KyuHae buat KyuHae ship. Jadi, kamu harus selalu baca ya?! xD kekekekeke… udah lanjut ya… ^^_

 _hyunhua_ _(di chapter 7) : Iya dong… Hae kan hyung yang baik, heheheh… :D umm, punya hyung lagi? Iya kali ya Kyu makin subur dan makmur, hahahahahah…_

 _hyunhua_ _(di chapter 8) : heheheheh, iya banget! Oke, nih di chapter 8 apakah masih antik? Hm, udah Hara lanjutin nih!_

 _Nfs :_ _xD kkkkk, emang kelihatan kayak gitu, ya?! Wah, buat berimajinasi?! Hehehehe, semoga chapter yang ini buat berimajinasi lagi yaaa… ^^_

 _Oke, bales komen udah… Saatnya Hara pamit ini! Hm, Hara harap kalian mau sabar menunggu tiap updatean Hara, ne… Seperti yang selalu Hara bilang, dunia nyata Hara begitu menyebalkan dan mengesalkan, Hara udah cukup lelah akhir-akhir ini… T,T huhuhu, jadi Hara harap kalian bisa sabar menunggu, neeee…_

 _Dan, yahh… sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaaa!_


	10. Chapter 10

Saranghae-yo Hae hyung!

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Genre : family, brothership

Rated : K

Length : ficlet

Annyeong readersdeul! Umm, kayaknya Hara posting kilat nih?! Eh, ada yang senang ga sih kalo Hara posting kilat? *plak* *pertanyaan aneh*

Umm, karena kemarin valentine day dan Hara engga sempat—sebenarnya males sih?!—buat posting kemarin, jadinya hari ini Hara sempatin buat posting. Um, jadi langsung aja deh ya!

HAPPY READING!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

ENJOY!

\- Saranghae-yo Hae hyung! -

"Sebenarnya bagaimana cara Kyu Hyun menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada sang hyung… Hm, mungkin sederhana, tapi… Dong Hae—hyung kesayangannya, sangat menyukainya…"

\- Saranghae-yo Hae hyung! -

"Hae hyung… Hae hyung…"

Dong Hae yang sepertinya baru saja terlelap kini harus menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya saat nama kecilnya dipanggil begitu saja oleh Kyu Hyun. Sebelumnya dia juga tak mengerti mengapa Kyu Hyun harus membangunkannya, lagi pula dia baru saja terlelap dari mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang melelahkan. Ya, sungguh melelahkan, namun jika semua bersangkutan dengan Kyu Hyun semuanya terasa tak melelahkan.

"Hae hyung ini!" tiba-tiba saat mata hazelnya terbuka, Kyu Hyun kecil memberikannya satu bungkus kecil permen coklat, Dong Hae mengernyit bingung lalu menatap Kyu Hyun. "Hyung baru saja menggosok gigi, Kyunnie," jelasnya pada Kyu Hyun yang membuatnya langsung cemberut.

"Hae hyung, kata eomma… ini hari kasih sayang, jadi Kyunnie mau memberikan permen ini untuk hyung!?"

Dong Hae yang mendengarkan penuturan polos itu langsung mengernyit heran, dia memang tak mengingat tanggal hari ini dengan jelas lalu ketika kesadarannya kembali saat Kyu Hyun menggoyangkan lengannya dia terima saja permen coklat itu dan membuat sang adik tersenyum kekanakan di depannya.

Bruk.

"Saranghae-yo Hae hyung!" ungkap Kyu Hyun setelah menubrukan dirinya memeluk Dong Hae dan membuat sang kakak tersenyum.

Dong Hae tak ingat sejak kapan dia mulai mendengar suara berisik itu hingga dia dengan malasnya melirik ke arah jam tepat di atas meja nakasnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Ah, pagi minggu yang berisik sekali, pikirnya.

Dia terlihat bangun dari tidurnya, mendudukan diri sejenak sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun namun ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara berisik yang entah darimana itu, Dong Hae akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Oh, ini jadi terlihat sangat buruk?!" tiba-tiba Dong Hae mendengar suara Kyu Hyun yang menggeram kesal membuatnya mengernyit heran dengan apa yang Kyu Hyun kerjakan.

Dong Hae mencari asal suara tersebut, dia meyakini kalau asal suara Kyu Hyun dari arah dapur, namun ketika mengetahui tempat itu adalah dapur dahi Dong Hae langsung mengernyit heran. Apalagi ketika dia sampai di tempat itu matanya sudah menangkap bagaimana isi dapur sudah tak begitu berbentuk yang Dong Hae yakini itu adalah hasil karya Kyu Hyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyu Hyun tersentak sebentar, punggungnya yang bergetar terlihat di mata Dong Hae yang kini menghampiri dan sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Pria dengan surai brunette itu mengernyit heran saat mendapati ada coklat buatan tangan di depan Kyu Hyun, "Umm, apa eomma yang membuatnya?" spontan Dong Hae bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyu Hyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ck," decak Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae kini mulai menatapnya dari samping dengan wajah polos. "Hm, eomma kan yang membuatnya? Lalu… Lalu kau menghancurkannya, kan?"

Baiklah, sepertinya Kyu Hyun sudah tak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, dia terdengar berdecak lagi membuat Dong Hae masih bingung dengan sikapnya apalagi kini Kyu Hyun mengangkat seloyang coklat itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Kyu Hyun terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun…

"Hah, hyung setidaknya kau pekalah pada apa yang aku buat ini?!"

"Heh?!"

Kyu Hyun memutar kedua matanya, rasanya bosan sekali menanggapi Dong Hae di pagi hari ini, kakaknya masih lemot sekali, pikirnya. "Bukan eomma yang membuatnya, tapi… Tapi aku."

Dong Hae kini membulatkan kedua mata hazelnya, dia bergantian melirik ke arah Kyu Hyun dan coklat itu membuat Kyu Hyun yang dilirik seperti itu hanya mendengus sebal. "Ck, kau seperti melupakan sesuatu saja?! Hei, biasanya kau yang mengingat ini, hyung!?"

Dan Dong Hae akhirnya tertawa mendengar bagaimana Kyu Hyun berusaha untuk mengingatkannya, entah mengapa Dong Hae jadi merindukan bagaimana Kyu Hyun kecil dulu. Dong Hae menanggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum menatap Kyu Hyun dengan coklat hasil karyanya, dia memang agak ragu tentang makanan buatan Kyu Hyun karena dia tahu seberapa buruknya adiknya itu dalam hal memasak.

Namun karena ingin menghargai hasil kerja keras adiknya, dia mengambil satu coklat yang entah apa itu bentuknya lalu memakan coklat itu di depan wajah Kyu Hyun yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Mungkin takut juga kalau sang kakak yang akhirnya mendadak muntah dengan apa yang dia masak, pikir Kyu Hyun aneh.

"Umm…"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyu Hyun begitu saja saat tak melihat ada ekspresi lain dari wajah Dong Hae. "Umm, untuk pemula sepertimu… ini… ini terasa pahit, Kyunnie."

"Heh?!"

Dan Dong Hae tertawa kecil mendapati Kyu Hyun yang menatap hasil karyanya yang dinila buruk—pikir Kyu Hyun—oleh kakaknya itu. Dong Hae memang mengakui, coklat buatan Kyu Hyun memang terasa pahit, namun ketika dia ingat bagaimana wajah Kyu Hyun penasaran tentang rasa coklatnya sendiri. Akhirnya Dong Hae mengambil satu coklat lagi dari loyang dan mengarahkannya ke Kyu Hyun, "Coba kau makan!" katanya membuat Kyu Hyun terkejut.

"Kau juga harus merasakannya, Kyunnie!" dan Kyu Hyun pun menerima suapan itu dengan wajah suram karena memang benar apa kata Dong Hae tadi tentang coklatnya yang terasa pahit.

"Tapi, aku senang kau bisa membuatkannya untukku. Jadi, terimakasih uri Kyunnie," ucap Dong Hae yang membuat Kyu Hyun kini mengerjapkan matanya, dia menatap bagaimana Dong Hae tersenyum ke arahnya dan membuatnya tersenyum juga.

Dong Hae pun kini hanya mengelus kepala Kyu Hyun yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku pikir, aku tak akan dapat lagi hal-hal yang seperti ini. Umm, ternyata aku mendapatkannya." Dong Hae tertawa menatap Kyu Hyun dan membuat sang adik kini memeluknya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama saat mereka masih kecil dulu…

"Saranghae-yo Hae hyung!"

…yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali. Ah, jadi ini hari kasih sayang, ya?

.

.

.

END

Umm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada kalian ya? Jujur aja, Hara ngetik cerita ini karena kebangun dari tidur Hara lho… Karena udah bingung mau ngerjain apa, jadinya Hara buat aja deh lanjutan dari chapter kemarin…

Dan, hei… lihat! Ini udah chapter 10! Huwa… Hara senang banget ketika tahu ini udah sampe chapter 10 lho?! Terus kalian pada senang ga?! :D

Umm, engga nyangka ternyata udah sampai chapter 10 aja dan ini suatu kebanggaan karena imajinasi Hara tentang KyuHae bener-bener… ya, bener-bener deh?! Hahahaha…

Umm, karena kemarin juga valentine day dah engga di posting pas kemarin karena memang sengaja, hehehe… Jadinya pagi ini Hara langsung posting deh!? Jadi, gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini?

Umm, karena menurut Hara, valentine itu engga harus couple aja yang ngerayain, kalo kayak saudara seperti kakak-adik juga bisa merayakannya kok!

Ya, karena cerita kecilnya adalah… kemarin Hara sempat kasih… ya, katakan aja hadiah kecil buat adiknya Hara, Hara engga kasih dia coklat sih. Tapi, cuma pembatas buku gambar jerapah, hehehe… kekanakan, ya?! xD

Ya, lagi-lagi, terinspirasi dari hal-hal kecil yang Hara alami. Lalu, apakah kalian kemarin merayakannya juga? Hayo, sama siapa? Sama adik-adik kalian? Sama kakaknya? Atau… sama pasangannya!? Hehehehe…

Oke deh, Hara mau ucapin banyak makasih buat...

lydiasimatupang2301 || jihyunelf || Awaelfkyu13 || kyuhae || melani. || Cuttiekyu94 || guest || tutuchan || Hyunhua

Yang udah bersedia tinggalin jejaknya... dan yap sampai ketemu di next chap ya~! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Childish**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : drable**

Yooo… annyeong yereobeun! Umm, balik lagi dengan Hara! Hei, kayaknya Hara jadi sering kelamaan posting ff ya?! Huhuhu, maafkan Hara ne buat kalian yang selalu nungguin?!

Eh, tapi nih ff masih ada yang nunggu ga sih?! Duh, Hara jadi khawatir karena sering telat posting jadi pada engga nungguin nih ff?! T.T ugh, kan Hara jadi sedih…

Umm, jadi, karena udah kelamaan engga posting kali ini Hara posting ff deh! Hm, semoga kalian terhibur ya dengan ff nya Hara!

 **Happy reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't bash and plagiat!**

 **\- Childish -**

 _"_ _Kalau dulu itu aku… sekarang kenapa jadi kau?"_

 **\- Childish -**

Mungkin sudah sewajarnya jika seorang adik akan bertingkah kekanakan, selalu merengek atau menunjukan _aegyo_ kalau menginginkan sesuatu. Ya, katakan saja seperti saat Kyu Hyun menginginkan sesuatu kepada Dong Hae, kalau saat itu Dong Hae tidak bisa. Kyu Hyun akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat sang hyung melakukannya.

Ya, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya…

Tapi ketika mereka dewasa, maksudku ketika sudah beranjak dari masa kanak-kanak menjadi yang lebih dewasa lagi. Entah kenapa terlihat jadi kebalikannya?

Dahulu Kyu Hyun yakin masih sering meminta apa pun pada hyungnya dengan menggunakan 'jurus-jurus' tertentu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi, sekarang…

Oh, yang benar saja!?

"Oh, Kyunnie… Ayolah… Kumohon!"

Kyu Hyun menatap tak mengerti ke arah Dong Hae yang kini tengah merengek kepadanya dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan orang banyak. Kyu Hyun yakin jika saja dia bisa, dia akan meninggalkan hyung cerewetnya saat ini juga. Uh, ini benar-benar memalukan sekali.

"Kyunnie belikan ikan ini, _ne_?"

" _Hyung_ kau bahkan sudah punya banyak di rumah."

Dong Hae jadi mempoutkan bibirnya, dia kembali menatap ke arah akuarium yang berisi ikan-ikan kecil seperti anak usia lima tahun yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya. Ah, Kyu Hyun benci jika menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini dan harusnya dia tak benar-benar mengiyakan ajakan hyungnya untuk menemani berjalan-jalan tadi.

"Pulang saja, ya, _hyung_?" Dong Hae masih bersikeras berada di tempatnya, dia terlihat sibuk sekali menatap ikan-ikan kecil itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

 _"_ _Aigo, harusnya hyungnya itu belikan apa yang diinginkan adiknya?"_

 _"_ _Hei, Nak, lebih baik kau membelikannya saja daripada membiarkannya terus merengek seperti itu!"_

Kyu Hyun sudah berulang-ulang ditegur beberapa pejalan kaki, ada beberapa orangtua dan beberapa gadis yang memanggilnya untuk menuruti permintaan hyungnya. Tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah kalimat seperti, _"Harusnya dia menjadi hyung yang baik bagi adiknya yang meminta ikan itu?"_

Oh, ayolah, Kyu Hyun di sini adalah adik dari Dong Hae. Jadi kenapa dia yang disalahkan?!

"Hae _hyung_ …"

"Kyunnie belikan ini, _ne_? Aku tidak membawa uangku sama sekali?! Aish, aku hanya meminta ikan bukan meminta kaset game sepertimu?!"

Kyu Hyun menghela napas panjang dan kali ini saja—padahal bukan kali ini saja—dia menyerah pada hyungnya yang 'dewasa' itu. Kyu Hyun menarik lengan Dong Hae yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung, "Aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Oh, Hae _hyung_ , aku akan membelikannya! Kau puas sekarang?" dan mendapatkan senyuman khas sinar mentari milik Dong Hae ditambah pelukan erat darinya hingga membuat Kyu Hyun jadi memaksakan senyumannya untuk keluar.

"Ah, Kyunnie baik sekali!"

Dan lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Oya, jangan lupakan satu komentar yang paling ingin Kyu Hyun berikan teriakan saat mendengarnya…

 _"_ _Hah, sudah seharusnya kakak bersikap baik seperti itu pada adiknya."_

Ya, ingatkan Kyu Hyun nanti untuk berhenti menghela napas karena lelah sendiri menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Dong Hae. Hoh, untuk kali ini—padahal sebenarnya sudah sering—dia menyerah pada tingkah 'kedewasaan' milik kakaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ… engga tahu kenapa Hara makan buatin ff yang kayak begini?! Hm, ini lucu engga sih?! xD

Umm, sebenarnya waktu nulis nih ff, Hara kepikiran sama satu acara yang dimana ada Hae sama Kyu… Hm, Hara lupa nama acaranya… Tapi di situ Kyu sama Hae deket pas lagi main game… Hm, Hae lagi narik boneka burung (?) mungkin agry bird terus dibelakangnya ada Kyu…

Tahu ga?

Itu wajahnya Hae super duper polos kayak bocah!? Sedangkan Kyu yang ada dibelakangnya jadi kelihatan kayak 'hyung-hyung yang lagi jagain dongsaengnya main-main'… *plak*

Hehehehe… XD itu beneran Hara gemes sendiri lihatnya?!

Eh, tapi ada yang tahukan ya itu acaranya apaan? Kalau ada yang tahu cepat kasih tahu Hara dikolom komentar ya! ^^ Hara lupa sama nama acaranya… x3

Lagi pula alasan yang di atas bukanlah satu-satunya alasan. Hm, alasan lainnya adalah karena Hara ngerasa seperti itu juga. Maksudnya, karena di rumah Hara jadi eonni… Hara jadi lebih ngerasa kayak anak yang paling bontot dari adik-adik Hara… Udah punya tubuh paling tidak tinggi, tingkah Hara juga enggak ada dewasa-dewasanya… *menurut beberapa teman plus adik Hara sendiri*

Ya, anggap aja Hara agak curhat disini, kekekekeke~

Oya, Hara balesin komen kemarin dulu, yaaaa!

 **Hyunhua :** Hehehe, kalo uda jadi kebiasaan biasanya jadi sulit banget buat dihilangkan… Hem, so sweet so sweet… :D Hm, kalo dengan cerita yang ngerasa engga diperhatiin kayaknya Hara pernah buat deh… ada tuh yang judulnya Jealous… Hm, disitu Hara ceritain gimana sibuknya dua saudara dengan kesenangannya… Kyu dengan PSP dan Hae dengan ikan peliharaannya… :) Hei, ini sudah lanjut yawn! Terimakasih sudah ngereview, yaaa!

 **lydiasimatupang2301 :** hahaha… itu pasti rasanya hancur karena pake sianida… *plak* XD kekekek… ._.v Hm, ini udah lanjut ya Lydia! ^^

 **melani. :** ayo kita cubit pipinya yang gembul! Ugh, kyunnie buat gemes, kan, ya?! xD hihihi… eh, kamu gemes juga ga sama pictnya kyu yang di weibo kemarin?! Aish… matanya belo banget! *Hara mulai gila* hahahaha…

 **loeloe07 :** awww… jeongmal gomawo buat semangatnya! Hei, ini aku buatin lagi lho! Semoga kamu suka dan tetap baca di sini, ya!

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** hehehe, kalo manis jadi pingin di makan *eh?!*… XD hm, berantem ya? Eh, iya, juga ya? Selama ini Hara engga pernah buat mereka bertengkar… Hm, mungkin selanjutnya Hara akan pakai tema ini, jadi ditunggu aja, oke! Wah, jeongmal gomawo ya buat dukungan dan semangatnya! ^^ dan ini akan terus dilanjutkan kok! :D

 **Anti Lee :** awww… sankyu!

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** hahaha, namanya juga evil… Tapi Hara seneng loh buat yang cuek-cuek tapi perhatian… hm, kesannya gemesin… Iya, jadi kayak Kyunnie gitu!? Awww… gomawo buat komennya, ne!

 **kyunihae :** wah, terimakasih udah suka baca ff nya! Engga masalah kalo telat kok, hehe~ ^^ heh?! Emngnya kbnyakan kyuhae selalu sad ya? ._.?

oke, karena udah balesin komen sampai ketemu di chap depan, neee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiday**

 **Author : Aoi Hara (Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : drabble**

 **"** **Yuhuu, kali ini Hara comeback bawakan KyuHae! Ah, semakin jarang muncul nih Hara?! Dan semakin lama posting chapter baru, hehehe… maklum, ya! Hara *sok* sibuk di dunia nyata, hahaha… xD**

 **Oya, kali ini sedikit cerita deh… Idenya muncul karena pernyataan Kyu di Knick Knack concert at Hiroshima kemarinlah. Kyu seperti biasa lagi nyeritain Changmin, terus nyeritain Siwon sama Hae… Awww, dia bilang SiHae semenjak wamil jadi sering ngehubungi dia!? Kyaaaa… betapa bahagianya Hara kalau Kyu udah bahas Hae, hyung kesayangannya… Aww, kenapa bawaan Hara pingin banget cubit pipi gembulKyu sama peluk-peluk mesra Hae?! *pletak* *ga ada hubungannya sih?! xD***

 **Ya, intinya ide ini muncul atas pernyataan itu… Lagi pula Kyu bilang, mungkin ia akan mengunjungi SiHae terus ia mengatakan dirinya sendiri dengan, 'Aku Kyu yang baik, kan?'**

 **Oh, rasanya pingin nyulik Kyu sama Hae?! Pliss, Hara gemes banget sama mereka berdua!**

 **Oh, ayolah, Kyu! Kau harus mengunjungi hyungdeulmu! Plis, kalau bisa Kyunnie harus update foto bareng Hae?! Pokoknya HARUS. Eits, readers-nim juga AMIIN-in ya! Hahahaha… xD**

 **Oya, nanti di akhir chapter ada yang Hara ingin kasih tahu. Jadi, kalian HARUS baca, ya! Plis, kalian HARUS MEMBACANYA! XD**

 **Oke, karena Hara sudah terlalu banyak bicara.. Jadi langsung baca aja, ya!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **\- Holiday -**

 _"_ _Diantara mereka sebenarnya siapa yang paling sering dalam urusan saling menghubungi satu sama lain? Hyung atau dongsaeng? Ya, siapa pun itu asalkan salah satu dari keduanya, komunikasi mereka tetap terjaga baik!"_

 **\- Holiday -**

Cuaca musim semi di Jepang memang lebih menarik jika dihabiskan di luar rumah. Menikmati indahnya warna merah muda bunga sakura, berkumpul bersama teman atau kekasih di taman, menghadiri berbagai macam festival dan jika hanya sekedar meminum teh atau kopi sambil ditemani membaca buku juga tak ada salahnya. Ya, musim semi yang identik dengan musimnya bercinta ini, memang selalu menarik dan menyenangkan, teruntuk seorang Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun kali ini hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempatnya, entah hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya di negeri orang atau menikmati jajanan yang ada, yang terpenting adalah ia ingin menikmati musim yang ia senangi ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi, ia memilih berjalan-jalan saja di sekitaran taman yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang mengembang indah.

Ia tahu, ia tak begitu mengenal banyak orang di sekitar Jepang. Tapi, entah mengapa keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri menikmati kesendirian seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Ya, walau sedikit sepi. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika digunakan untuk merefresh otaknya.

 _Ddrtttt… drrrtttt…_

Kyu Hyun merogoh saku celananya lalu mendapati nama _hyung_ kesayangannya di layar ponsel, ia tanpa banyak berpikir langsung menerima panggilan itu dengan senyuman kekanakan yang sayangnya tak bisa dilihat oleh _hyung_ nya. Oh, padahal wajah Kyu Hyun menggemaskan sekali saat ini!

"Oh, _hyung_ , ada apa?"

'Ada apa katamu? Aish, kau ini sepertinya sudah melupakanku semenjak di Jepang?!'

Kyu Hyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya, ia jadi membayangkan sebetapa lucunya jika wajah _hyung_ nya itu tengah kesal. "Ah, iya. Mungkin aku agak melupakanmu. Habisnya baru kali ini kau menghubungiku?"

'Apa? Yak, kau tahu, kan? Aku di sini juga sibuk, Kyunnie.' Kyu Hyun memutar bola matanya sebal mendengar panggilan tersebut. 'Ah, jadi bagaimana Jepang dengan musim seminya?' tiba-tiba dia diberi pertanyaan membuatnya yang berjalan jadi mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku menikmati liburanku, aku makan ramen, aku jalan-jalan, aku melihat bunga sakura, dan sempat bermain banyak game."

'Yak, Kyunnie, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali?'

Kyu Hyun menghilangkan senyumannya secepat mungkin, ia pikir Dong Hae akan peka pada setiap ucapan, tapi _hyung_ nya ini malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. "Hm, habisnya kau sibuk terus dengan pekerjaanmu. Lebih baik aku juga sibuk saja dengan kesenanganku."

'Oh, Kyunnie…'

Kyu Hyun memutar dua bola matanya malas, sang _hyung_ sepertinya tengah menjahili dari seberang telepon, 'Jadi, Kyunnie-ku kesepian karena _hyung_ nya sibuk, ya?'

Tidak mau mengakui, salah satu ciri khas Kyu Hyun, pria bersurai ikal kecoklatan itu hanya diam sambil menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Kali ini saja rasanya ia ingin membenat sang _hyung_ atau kalau bisa tidak berbicara dulu dengannya.

'Hei, jangan cemberut begitulah. Maafkan aku, _ne_! Aku memang tengah sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tidak lupa sama sekali untuk menghubungimu, kan?'

Kyu Hyun yang masih diam pun agak membenarkan di dalam hati, _hyung_ nya memang sibuk, tetapi sering sekali menghubunginya. Entah itu saat malam, pagi, siang, sore dan begitu seterusnya. 'Kau benar-benar marah padaku, hm?'

"…"

'Ya, Kyunnie?'

"…"

'Aku, kan, sudah minta maaf padamu? Kau memang benar-benar marah, ya?'

"…"

'Ya, baiklah. Apa perlu aku mengunjungimu di Jepang? Kita liburan saja berdua di sana?'

Kyu Hyun membulatkan kedua matanya yang memang bulat, ia menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. "Tidak usah menyusulku. Aku sedang liburan sendiri di sini! Jangan menggangguku, lebih baik kau…"

 _Grep._

"Eh?"

Mata Kyu Hyun mengerjap lucu begitu merasa lehernya memberat karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dari matanya ia dapat melihat bagaimana senyuman kekanakan yang muncul di wajah yang diam-diam sangat ia kagumi. Ah, ini…

"Hae _hyung_?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya, Dong Hae hanya menghadiahinya dengan mengacak rambut ikal Kyu Hyun. "Owh, Kyunnie ku benar-benar kesepian, eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan. "Aku benar-benar menyusulmu, kan?"

Dan membuat Kyu Hyun tak banyak bicara lagi karena Dong Hae memang akan selalu seperti itu kepadanya. Ya, _hyung_ kesayangannya itu memeluknya dengan erat. "Ah, maafkan aku, _ne_ , Kyunnie?" tanyanya lagi membuat Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Dong Hae meliriknya lalu melepas pelukannya pada adik kesayangannya itu, menatapnya dengan tak mengerti pada semua yang ia lakukan. Seingatnya hal ini tentu tidak akan mengecewakan Kyu Hyun lalu kenapa adik yang bersurai ikal kecoklatan ini tidak memaafkannya. Dong Hae baru akan buka suara, tetapi Kyu Hyun lebih dahulu bangkit dan menarik sebelah lengan Dong Hae untuk berdiri.

"Hukumannya kita harus benar-benar liburan hari ini!"

"Eoh?!"

Dan Kyu Hyun pun dengan senang hati menarik _hyung_ nya ke mana saja yang dia inginkan. Ah, ternyata liburan di Jepang kali ini ia memang tak sendirian, selain hanya ditemani musim semi, tentunya Dong Hae datang mengunjunginya untuk berlibur bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh, akhirnya ending juga?! xD hehehehe…

Um, sori ya kalo agak gaje! Hm, habisnya di otak Hara hanya ada gambaran tentang liburan berdua antara hyung-dongsaeng sih?! xD

Ehm, gimana nih tanggapannya? Oya, Hara bakal promo juga deh satu ff KyuHae yang lain! Umm, idenya samaan sih tanggapan Kyu di Hiroshima kemarin mengenai Hae sama Siwon… Umm, Hara harap sih kalian baca juga yang itu… Jadi kalo pada mau baca, buka profil Hara lagi dan temukan satu ff baru di sana! Oya, mungkin di ff itu Hara buat kayak side story after concert gitu?! *yah, malah dibocorin lagi?! xD* hahaha…

Oke, Hara bakal bales koment dulu, ya!

 **melani.** : umm, buat Hae dewasa?! Hmm, ide bagus nih! Tapi, nanti ya Melani, kekekeke… :D karena Hara memang menyukai Hae yang kekanakan, ekekeek

angella **:** hehehe, emang pendek… ini kan cuma ficlet (atau drablle ya? Hara lupa, hahaha) oke, ini udah dilanjutin ya! :D

 **Cuttiekyu94 :** Hara juga suka!? Aish, bawaannya pingi peluk-peluk mereka aja kalo udah bareng-bareng, hahaha :D Hei, terimakasih ya udah baca ff Hara *bow*

 **lydiasimatupang2301 :** hahaha, emang tadibaca apa sampe salah?! Hadeuh, kamu butuh minum deh biar focus, hehehe… Iya, jarang-jarang punya hyung mirip ikan… eh, hyungnya mirip ikan nah dianya mirip setan… *digampar Kyu* kekeke… ini udah Hara lanjutin ya!

kyuhae : hadeuh, sayangnya Hara engga tahu apa judul acaranya itu?! . kekekek… Iya, Hae emang polos, polos banget malah… makanya Hara suka sama Hae.. xD

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** Hahaha… Iyakah? Wah, berarti tersampaikan dong nih feel cerita Hara?! Awww, terimakasih semangatnya dan ini udah dilanjutin… maaf ya Hara lama banget postingnya?! .

 **kyunihae :** oya?! Hmm, iya juga sih yang kamu katakan bener… rata-rata ff kyuhae broship suka sad, Hara suka banget ikut nangis *kalo sad ya?! xD*… Hm, makanya daripada buat yg sad lebih baik Hara buat yang happy. Setuju, kan?! :D Hehe, Hara suka mood-mood-an kalo posting… kadang cepat, kadang lambat… .

Hyunhua : hahaha, iyakah?! Wah, terimakasih masih suka sama kelakuan antic mereka, kekeke… Hei, ini sudah dilanjut, ya! :D

ikan : Hahaha, beneran antri di bank? Engga diliatin orang kamu senyum-senyum sendiri… xD hei, ini sudah dilanjutin ya! ^^ terimakasih atas komentarnya!

Ah, akhirnya selesai membalas review yang ada! Eh, banyak juga ternyata readers baru?! Hahaha, buat para readers baru Hara ucapkan selamat datang di ff Hara, ya! Selamat datang di dunia KyuHae, kekeke… xD

Dan tak bosan-bosannya Hara mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang review, fav, dan follow Hara! Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari chapter awal-awal sampai di chapter 12 ini! Yaay, udah chapter 12 aja, kan? Hmm, kayaknya nih ff akan abadi deh Hara buatnya! Jadi, doakan saja semoga Hara semakin memiliki banyak ide buat tulis ff KyuHae, ne!

Oke, karena udah terlalu panjang cuap-cuapnya, Hara pamit ya! Oya, jangan lupa baca ff KyuHae terbaru Hara neeee! Annyeong semuanya… ketemu lagi di ff Hara yang lain!


	13. Chapter 13

**Take a Picture**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : comedy, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length : ficlet**

 **"** **Yuhuu… Balik lagi dengan Hara! Hei, hari ini Hara posting chapter lain dari seri KyuHae broship lho… Hm, Hara muncul kali ini berinisiatif untuk menghibur beberapa ELF yang mungkin saja tengah bersedih dengan 'musibah' yang tengah kita hadapi. Hm, tahukan tentang Kangin oppa? Ya, mari kita tetap berada di sampingnya, mendukungnya dan menjaganya… ah, oppa… aku benar-benar khawatir padamu *walau aku sadar sikapmu memang tidak baik*…**

 **Oke, selesai intermezzo tentang kangin oppanya, yaaa… di sini engga boleh ada yg masih sedih karena berita itu, kita harus tegar dan saling mendukung, oke!**

 **Jadi, ide ini datangnya setelah Hara iseng main-main di YT kemarin… *udah lama juga sih?! xD* Jadi iseng gitu cari kumpulan momennya KyuHae, terus pas nonton di satu video ada tuh kalo ga salah kira-kira SS4 Jepang pas Hae yang tarik-tarik Kyu buat foto bareng di photobox.**

 **Umm, kalian tahu ga sih?! X3**

 **Duh, jadinya setelah nonton itu Hara langsung kepikiran buat tulis ff. Yah, jadi deh nih ff-nya, hehehe… Eh, iya… Hara mohon koreksinya ya tentang di photobox itu, soalnya Hara takut salah juga karena yang Hara ingat itu kira-kira SS4 gitu… Tapi kalau kalian ada yang tahu, bisa kali ya coret-coret komen, oke! :D hehehehe… Oke deh daripada lama-lama karena kalian udah ga sabar… cuss… langsung deh!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **FOR KYUHAE SHIPPER!**

 **\- Take a Picture -**

 _"_ _Kali ini saja aku biarkan dia menarikku—padahal sudah sering ia melakukannya. Biarkan saja, asalkan ia senang, aku juga senang!"_

 **\- Take a Picture** **-**

Perjalanan mereka berdua awalnya biasa-biasa saja, selain dari keduanya yang mengisi langkah dengan cerita-cerita dan suara tawa. Mendadak semuanya jadi berubah ketika salah satu diantara mereka mulai bertingkah, sebenarnya bukan suatu tingak buruk, tetapi ini satu tingkah yang membuat salah satunya lagi—jadi mau tak mau—harus mengikutinya.

"Ayolah, Kyunnie?!" rengeknya kekanakan membuat sosok pria bersurai ikal itu jadi menghela napas dan mempasrahkan sebelah lengannya untuk ditarik dengan semangat oleh seorang pria yang bersurai brunette—catatlah! Kalau si pria brunette itu bahkan lebih dewasa beberapa tahun darinya.

Keduanya memasuki satu ruangan kecil berbentuk box, ruangan yang—untungnya—cukup diisi oleh dua orang pria yang salah satunya tersenyum bersemangat dan yang satunya lagi—akhirnya—juga ikut tersenyum, itu karena tingkah sang _hyung_ yang sangat berlebihan—tidak, bukan berlebihan, tetapi kekanakan.

"Aku bingung memilih frame yang mana?"

Kyu Hyun melirik _hyung_ nya itu agak lama, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pria di sampingnya ini. Harusnya jika ia berniat mengajaknya berfoto, tinggal pilih saja mana yang bagus, jangan mengatakan hal yang akhirnya membuatnya jadi ikut peduli—sebenarnya bukan jadi ikut, tapi ia memang harus peduli.

Kyu Hyun lalu mendekati Dong Hae yang masih sibuk memilih, ia melihat beberapa frame di samping Dong Hae lalu tanpa seizin Dong Hae ia akhirnya memilih beberapa frame. Dong Hae yang ada di sampingnya jadi keheranan, beberapa menit yang lalu ia tahu Kyu Hyun tak berniat diajak, tetapi melihat sang adik tersayangnya jadi ikut ambil bagian, ia tak jadi memprotes. Ya, Dong Hae tersenyum kekanakan di sampingnya.

"Hah, padahal kudengar tadi ada yang tak berniat sama sekali." Kata Dong Hae agak menyindir, Kyu Hyun di sampingnya melirik sekilas dan memasang wajah sebalnya—sialnya itu tidak mempan untuk Dong Hae. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semua ini jadi lama karena _hyung_!" bantahnya yang malah membuat Dong Hae menggedikkan bahu dan kini ia tarik lengan Kyu Hyun untuk berdiri berdekatan.

Kedua pria itu menatap layar di depan mereka, layar itu menampilkan kedua pria tampan itu, Dong Hae terdengar beberapa kali berbicara mengenai pose apa yang akan dia pakai dan membuat Kyu Hyun sebal dan jadi berulang kali menjadi pemilih pose dadakan untuknya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk frame pertama mereka sama-sama tersenyum, frame kedua karena Dong Hae masih—lagi-lagi—bingung, Kyu Hyun memutuskan untuk memeluknya dan frame terakhir mereka membentuk hati dengan sebelah tangan masing-masing.

"Wah, bukankah di sini aku sangat tampan?" kata Dong Hae kekanakan berbicara di sampingnya, keduanya tengah sedikit memberikan bumbu pada ketiga foto yang setengah jadi tersebut. Kyu Hyun hanya mendengus kecil, "Apanya yang tampan dengan wajah mirip ikan seperti itu?" balasnya membuat Dong Hae yang ada di sampingnya jadi menyikut lengan Kyu Hyun. Walau itu terasa menyakitkan, tetapi mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun pun keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyu Hyun yang berjalan lebih dulu menunggu Dong Hae yang menantikan hasil fotonya tercetak di samping ruangan. "Hae _hyung_ sudah belum?" tanyanya membuat Dong Hae mendengus dan mengambil hasil cetakan foto itu. "Ck, kau ini tidak bisa sabar, ya?" balasnya sambil menghampiri Kyu Hyun.

Dong Hae berdiri di depannya lalu menunjukkan dua hasil cetakan foto itu di depan wajah Kyu Hyun, "Tadaa… Kau lihat? Di sini wajahku sangat tampan!" ucap Dong Hae bangga, Kyu Hyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil satu foto dari tangan Dong Hae dan menunjukkannya kembali—seperti Dong Hae menunjukkan di depan wajahnya. " _Hyung_ lihat siapa yang kelihatan seperti bocah berusia lima tahun di sini?" celetuk Kyu Hyun sambil menunjuk adanya perbedaan tinggi badan.

"Yak, Kyunnie?!" dan berakhir dengan teriakan kesal Dong Hae karena Kyu Hyun ternyata lebih berhasil menjahilinya bahkan kedua pria itu tak tahu malu sudah berlarian di sekitar keramaian itu. Kyu Hyun sendiri bahkan sudah tak peduli berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka, baginya asalkan _hyung_ nya itu senang, ia juga akan merasa senang. Ya, salah satunya adalah kesenangan menjahili hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Yak, Kyunnie! Kau jangan lari!"

Ah, biarkan saja keduanya…

.

.

.

TBC

 **"** **Hahahaha… Hara engga ngerti kenapa ngasih ending yang kayaknya *lagi-lagi* gaje begini, hehehehe… xD**

 **Iya, di benak Hara lucu aja gitu bayangin mereka berdua lari-larian. Tau sendirilah Kyu jahilnya kayak apa dan Hae emang cocok jadi bahan bully-an… *plak* *digampar Hae* xD**

 **Dan, yaaapppp… Apakah kalian merasa puas dengan ff kali ini? Hm, Hara mohon komentarnya, yaaaa! ^^**

 **Oya, kalo ada yang penasaran sama video yang Hara lihat itu… bisa kali ya ubek-ubek youtobe, karena jujur saja… Hara pun lupa judul dari video yang Hara lihat itu lho?! xD *plak* *Hara kebiasaannya lupa***

 **Dan, ya… sebelum Hara tutup, Hara bales komen dulu! Umm, kali ini Hara juga bakal balesin komen di ff "Knick Knack Side Story" juga lho! ^^**

 **Bales komen KyuHae Broship**

 **melani. :** hahahaha… kalo dia sampe kesepian… tenang, Hara bisa kok temenin Kyu, kekekekeke… xD

 **sofyanayunita1 :** hahahaha, jangan dikarungin dong?! Kalo dikarungin, gimana Hara mau lanjutin cerita nih?! xD hehehehe…

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** iyalah, dianya aja kangen… akunya aja juga kangen… xD hehehehe… makasih ya udah mau maklumi kebiasaan ngalor Hara… ini udah Hara lanjutin kok! :D

kyuhae : iya, bener! xD ini udah dilanjutin ya!

ikan : hahahaha, ini memang pendek… kalo kecepatan membaca, mungkin kamunya terlalu menikmati jadi engga kerasa, hehehehe… sama-sama… ini udah aku lanjutin lho! :D

Hyunhua : hahahahaha, iya kali ya?! XD hei, ini sudah dilanjutin, terimakasih ya atas komennya!

 **Kotonoha Mari-chan :** kyaaaaaa… aku juga suka mereka! Kita sama-sama suka KyuHae… mereka imut? Euummm… iya, memang imut banget! xD hei, ini sudah dilanjutin, terimakasih sudah komen dan selamat datang di dunia imajinasi Hara, ne!

 **Bales komen Knick Knack Side Story**

rain : hahaha, terimakasih… kalo aku sarankan, kalo mau baca KyuHae mending liat list story Hara aja, oke! :D

Nanakyu : huweee… cheonman Nanakyu… amiiinnnn… huweeee… terharu Hara bacanya! *hug erat*

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** hahahaha, itu harapan aku banget dan mungkin harapan semua kyuhae shipper lainnya… :"

Hyunhua : hahahaha… syukurlah para hyungdeulnya peka sama dia… *hug Kyu*

 **Kotonoha Mari-chan :** awww…. Terimakasih komennya… aku terharu, aku terbahak (?), komennya kamu bener-bener buat aku ngebet ngelanjutin nih ff. karena aku pikir ada lebih baiknya cepat dilanjutin atau jadi sering posting… :D hei, terimakasih banyak ya! Buat yang romance? Hmm, sebenarnya ada sih… kamu bisa cek storynya Hara dan baca **Blood Room** *engga romance-romance banget, tapi semoga kamu suka*…

 **Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga membalas semua komentar… hei, terimakasih para pembaca baru! Terimakasih atas komen, fav dan follownya! Ah, Hara semakin hari semakin senang saat baca komen karena komen kalian bener-bener buat Hara pingin nulis KyuHae… Yap, terimakasih sudah menemani Hara di ff ini! Kalau gitu sampe ketemu lagi di next chap atau di ff KyuHae terbaru Hara!**

 **Yossh, ja neeeeeeeee readersnimmmmmmm… *bow***


	14. Chapter 14

Apologize

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Genre : family, brothership

Rated : K

Length : drabble

Yuhuu… hei, hei, masih pada puasa, kan? Gimana puasanya hari ini? Masih lancar? Hm, semoga puasa kita di bulan ini lancar-lancar aja, ya readersdeul! Oya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankannya! *hug*

Maafkan Hara yang kayaknya keseringan molor posting nih ff, ya! Hara paham gimana banyaknya yang nungguin nih ff, kekekeke… *Hara ge-er deh, ya?!*

Dan karena kesadaran Hara jadinya male mini posting lanjutan seriesnya lho! Semoga kalian terhibur, ya! Oya, ternyata di ff kemarin banyak juga yang tahu tentang video itu. Huweee… terhura (?) baca setiap komen yang ngasih tau reaksinya saat nonton videonya… Hm, walau kita sama-sama tahu KyuHae or HaeKyu momen itu sedikit… Tapi, perhatikanlah! Rata-rata KyuHae momen itu jadi kelihatan manis plus limited edition banget lho! Yaampun… Hara geregetan banget! *gigit cangkang ddangko*

Oke, daripada berlama-lama ngebacot, Hara yakin kalian pada bosen… mending langsung aja, ya!

HAPPY READING!

DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!

ENJOY!

\- Apologize -

Mentari pagi baru saja berangkat dari peraduan, mulai menyinari permukaan bumi dengan cahaya hangat untuk membangunkan umat manusia dari tidur panjang. Begitu pun dengan Kyu Hyun, pria bersurai ikal kecoklatan itu terlihat bergerak begitu merasakan hangatnya mentari menyentuh permukaan wajah seperti memberi isyarat untuk bangun.

Kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan-lahan lalu membuka lebar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil melakukan peregangan kecil. Dia menguap lebar kemudian melamun begitu menyadari satu kata yang ketika pagi ini membuka mata adalah sendirian.

Ia merengut menatap pintunya yang terbuka, pintu yang langsung menunjukkan pintu kamar lain di depan sana, pintu kamar Dong Hae yang tertutup rapat. Dua hari sudah hyung kesayangannya pergi, bukan pergi untuk selama-lamanya, tetapi pergi karena urusan penting yang tak bisa diabaikan, Kyu Hyun mencoba mengerti itu.

"Ck, dia bilang hanya sehari? Kenapa malah bertambah sehari lagi?" sungutnya kesal sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kyu Hyun ingat sekali di malam Dong Hae akan pergi, hyungnya sempat berpesan kalau hanya pergi sehari saja dan akan kembali secepat mungkin. Kyu Hyun juga ingat kalau Dong Hae sempat tak ingin pergi, tetapi mendengar sambungan teleponnya terus menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Ya, akhirnya Dong Hae pun pergi dan itu pun masih saja sempat bertanya pada Kyu Hyun, "Kau tak apa-apa aku tinggalkan sendiri di rumah?"

Oh, hyungnya yang satu itu…

Kyu Hyun pun sebenarnya tak masalah ditinggal sendirian di rumah, ia terlalu terbiasa sendirian. Entah karena kedua orangtua mereka yang selalu pulang-pergi ke luar kota karena bisnis atau Dong Hae yang akhirnya pulang-pergi karena hal—yang sialnya—sama seperti kedua orangtua mereka. Kyu Hyun sangat terbiasa akan hal itu dan ingin melakukan protes.

Kyu Hyun ingin protes?

Dia sudah melakukan ribuan protes kepada kedua orangtuanya, tetapi Dong Hae selalu saja berhasil mengatakan kalau Kyu Hyun akan aman jika bersama dirinya, setidaknya Dong Hae bisa berada di samping Kyu Hyun selama 24 jam penuh. Jadi Kyu Hyun tak akan kesepian di rumah. Tapi, nyatanya?

Oh, sudahlah…

Pagi ini tak ada yang menarik untuk di makan oleh Kyu Hyun selain sepotong roti dan selai coklat, ia tak selera makan hari ini. Inginnya memasak ramen, tetapi ia malas sekali keluar rumah hanya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus ramen. Ah, stok makanan juga sudah hampir habis dan dia benci ini!

Akhirnya ia memutuskan minum susu saja lalu pergi duduk di sofa sambil memainkan psp-nya. Ya, salah satu benda keramat yang amat setia padanya adalah psp. Setidaknya benda ini bisa membuatnya memiliki teman di rumah, walau dia harus mengakui ketidakberadaan Dong Hae di rumah benar-benar membosankan.

Hei, apalagi ini hari libur untuknya!?

"Aigooo…" keluhnya sambil menidurkan diri di atas sofa, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan wajah cemberut dan mengabaikan psp-nya.

Kalau saja Dong Hae ada di rumah mungkin dirinya tak akan kesepian seperti saat ini. Kalau saja Dong Hae ada di rumah mungkin mereka akan keluar berjalan-jalan. Kalau saja Dong Hae ada di rumah mungkin Kyu Hyun bisa menjahilinya. Kalau saja Dong Hae ada di rumah mungkin mereka akan bercerita panjang, entah Kyu Hyun menjadi pendengar atau Dong Hae yang dengan cerewetnya terus bercerita apa pun. Kalau saja…

"Ah… Kapan Hae hyung pulang!?" gerutunya sambil menunjukkan wajah sedih.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang diletakan di atas meja, memeriksa setiap panggilan dan pesan masuk, ia berharap jika saja hyung… Oh, benar-benar?!

Ia pikir Dong Hae hyungnya akan mengiriminya pesan atau menghubunginya, nyatanya satu pesan dan panggilan dengan nama 'Hae hyung' saja tak menghiasi ponselnya.

Kedutan imajinasi muncul di sisi dahi, rasanya kesal sekali. "Oh, dia memang sibuk sekali di sana sampai melupakanku?!" katanya sambil meletakkan kasar ponsel di atas meja dan kembali memandang langit-langit ruangan.

Kyu Hyun sebenarnya bisa saja pergi menginap di rumah temannya, Changmin atau Ryeo Wook, tetapi ketika membaca pesan dari mereka yang bilang jika tak sedang di rumah. Kyu Hyun hampir saja membanting ponselnya, jika tak berpikir kalau saja Dong Hae akan marah karena menghancurkan barang yang dibelikan khusus untuknya.

Oh, benar-benar?!

Atau Kyu Hyun bisa saja menghubungi hyungnya dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Tapi, Kyu Hyun itu adik kecil dengan harga diri yang setinggi langit, mana mau dia menghubungi hyungnya walau itu hanya sekali. Ia inginnya hyungnya itulah yang selalu menghubunginya, selalu perhatian padanya, bukan sebaliknya!

Oh, kekanakan…

Bel rumah berbunyi, Kyu Hyun tersentak. Ia ingat tak memesan apa pun atau tak mendapatkan agenda kunjungan orangtuanya hari ini. Malas-malasan pria bersurai ikal itu bangkit dari tempatnya untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel rumah.

Kyu Hyun belum sempat membuka pintu, kakinya mendapati sepucuk surat dan ia mengambilnya. Tangannya yang lain membuka pintu yang ternyata kosong, tak ada orang sama sekali, mungkin orang iseng. Kyu Hyun berdecak, kali ini kekesalannya berlipat ganda.

Kyu Hyun masuk ke dalam rumah, ia membuka surat yang sempat ditemukannya di dekat pintu. Tapi, sialnya surat itu tak berisi apa pun, tak ada tulisan atau bacaan yang bisa ia baca. Kyu Hyun rasa batas sabarnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, kali ini memang ada orang iseng yang merusak harinya.

"Aish, benar-benar menyebalkan?!" keluhnya sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian bel pintu kembali berbunyi, Kyu Hyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia pikir pasti orang yang sama, ia malas membukanya, tetapi bel itu terus berbunyi mengusik ketenganan dan menambah rasa kesalnya. Kyu Hyun mendengus sebal, rasa sabarnya sudah tak ada tergantikan rasa kesalnya.

Ia berjalan lebar-lebar menuju pintu, walau terkesan terburu-buru, ia tak mau kehilangan momen menangkap si pelaku pemencet bel yang iseng ini. Kalau bisa saat dia melihat pelakunya, ia akan memukulnya dengan keras. Biar dia tahu rasa mengganggu orang sepagi ini!

Oh, Kyu Hyun bahkan ini sudah tak bisa dibilang pagi lagi?!

Kyu Hyun sampai di depan pintu, bel masih berbunyi, ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai kapan si pelaku memencetnya. Ketika ada jeda dari bunyi bel, ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dan…

"Oh, Hae hyung!?"

Baiklah, itu memang menyebalkan dan hampir saja membuat Kyu Hyun melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Dong Hae yang nyengir kekanakan di sana. Dong Hae melambaikan sebelah tangannya, "Hei, Kyunnie!" seperti biasa selalu memanggilnya dengan nama kekanakan itu.

Kyu Hyun tak membalas sapaannya, ia malah menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Biar saja hyungnya yang masuk sendiri dan tahu kalau dia benar-benar tengah marah. Ya, biar di tahu rasa!

Dong Hae menyusulnya di ruang tengah, ia melihat Kyu Hyun yang membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Senyuman kekanakan tampil di wajahnya, ia duduk di salah satu sofa sambil membongkar bawaannya sendiri. Kyu Hyun yang ada di sana tetap dengan rasa kesalnya, "Ah, ini sambutanmu padaku? Kau tahu, aku capek sekali, Kyunnie. Sepanjang perjalanan aku tidur dan…"

"Tak usah bercerita apa pun padaku. Aku tak mendengarmu!"

Dong Hae mengulum senyumnya, ia paham Kyu Hyun memang marah kali ini, tak ingin ambil pusing ia malah mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Kyu Hyun sempat curiga pada apa-apa yang dikeluarkan Dong Hae dari tasnya, walau ia tengah kesal seperti ini tetap saja matanya mencuri lirik berulang-ulang. Hingga…

"Ah, kupikir ada baiknya kaset game ini aku kasih dengan Chang…"

"Hae hyung?!"

Dong Hae menatapnya pura-pura tak mengerti, Kyu Hyun di depannya sudah menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu ia kesal, ia marah, dan ingin sekali memukul hyungnya saat ini. Tapi, begitu matanya menatap ada beberapa kaset game terbaru yang dibawakan Dong Hae, anggap saja itu buah tangan untuknya, Kyu Hyun jadi goyah.

"Apa?"

"Hae hyung?!"

"Apa Kyunnie? Bukannya kau masih marah padaku, eoh?" Kyu Hyun mendengus, image adik keras kepala yang memiliki tingkat kegengsian setinggi langit hancur sudah, ia kini tersenyum polos berharap hyungnya berubah pikiran.

"Hae hyung… Aku tidak marah lagi. Lihat, aku sudah tersenyum?" Kyu Hyun berhasil menunjukkan senyumannya kepada Dong Hae, tetapi hyungnya itu masih ingin bermain-main. "Kau masih marah padaku bahkan hampir saja memukulku tadi?" katanya membuat senyuman Kyu Hyun luntur.

"Yak, baiklah! Aku memang marah padamu, aku kesal padamu! Kau bilang pada ibu dan ayah kalau akan menjagaku, tak membuatku sendirian. Tapi?"

"Tapi, apa?"

Kyu Hyun mau membuka suara lagi, namun semua suaranya tertelan begitu saja. Ia rasa sesak ketika mengungkapkan semuanya, Dong Hae pun paham jika dia berada di sisi Kyu Hyun. Jadi, Dong Hae tanpa banyak bicara beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Kyu Hyun, "Ah, ternyata dongsaengku tetap dongsaengku, ya?" katanya dengan nada jahil.

Dong Hae mengelus punggung Kyu Hyun, mengusapnya dengan perasaan rindu, dua hari tak bertemu Kyu Hyun di rumah benar-benar membuatnya merindukan sosok Kyu Hyun yang keras kepala sekaligus manja ini. "Ah, hyung benar-benar merindukanmu, Kyunnie. Mianhae meninggalkanmu kemarin!"

Dong Hae memberikan jarak, ia menatap Kyu Hyun dengan senyumannya. "Tapi, bukannya kemarin juga kau menolak untuk ikut, eoh?"

"Aku malas pergi ke mana pun. Aku ingin liburan di rumah saja! Kau juga tak bilang apa pun kemarin, tidak menghubungiku atau sekedar berkirim pesan. Benar-benar menyebalkan!?"

Dong Hae sukses menunjukkan senyum polosnya, ia benar-benar sibuk sampai tak bisa menghubungi Kyu Hyun, ia mengakuinya dan Kyu Hyun mau tak mau ia harus memahami. Dong Hae rasa Kyu Hyun memang memaafkannya apalagi saat ia menunjukkan salah satu kaset game, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau memaafkanku, kan? Kau tak ingin kaset ini berpindah tangan, kan?"

Kyu Hyun merebutnya dengan cepat, ia memutar matanya jengah sambil menyeringai kecil, "Yak, siapa bilang ini untuk Changmin! Ini milikku!" katanya membuat Dong Hae tertawa.

"Ya, Hae hyung harus menemaniku bermain satu harian ini!" lalu mendengar bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangannya menuntut hari ini. Oke, Dong Hae memang harus menebus kesalahannya!

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa… akhirnya selesai juga ff ini! Hm, gimana sama ff kali ini? Biasa atau makin manis? Hehehehe… Hara mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar, ya!

Oya, Hara juga posting ff baru lho! Kalo penasaran bisa cek story Hara dan cari judul "What Happen to My Hyung?" dan Hara menunggu sekali segala macam kritik dan saran kalian buat ff broship Hara, oke!

Yap, makasih banyak buat kamu yang bernama ikan atas requestnya kemarin *kamu bisa liat story Hara dan cari judul "What Happen to My Hyungdeul?"* dan makasih banyak buat Awaelfkyu13 yang minta Kyunnie ngerengek… Hm, di sini sudah termasukkah Kyunnie melas-melas gaje?! Hehehehe… Hara harap kamu dan semuanya suka, ya!

Oke, Hara bales komen dulu, yaaaa…

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : hihihi, itu engga dijahili… hanya ungkapan rasa sayang Kyunnie ke Hae aja, hahahaha… *digeplak Hae* Eh, eh, kok enak banget meluk Hae!? Aku kan juga mau… *eh* *peluk Hae bareng-bareng* Hehehe, sampe bingung, ya? Maaf ya buat bingung dan makasih sudah komen dan semangatnya! Ini udah aku lanjutin, ya! Eh, kamu readers baru, ya? Selamat datang ya di dunianya KyuHae! *peluk-peluk*

Awaelfkyu13 : iya bener banget! Hara aja yang ngelihat sampe geregetan sendiri *?*, heheheh… hm, kalo yang Kyu jalan bareng Hae… kayaknya pernah lihat… itu kalo ga salah Kyu sama Hae saling rangkul dan jalannya agak ambigu gitu… kalo engga salah juga mereka jalannya dekat Hyuk, ya? Eh, bener ga nih?! Soalnya Hara lihat itu video pas SS5.. umm, Argentina kali, ya? Ah, lupa?! *plak* Gantian si Kyu yang ngerengek? Ini nih udah Hara buatkan, moga persis sama kayak yang kamu bayangkan, ya! Hei, ini sudah lanjut, ya! Terimakasih atas komennya!

Kotonoha Mari-chan : cup… cup… cup… jangan baper Mari-chan! *Hara panggil Mari-chan aja, ya?! XD* Kita engga boleh baper, kita harus selalu mendukung mereka, oke! Fighting untuk ELF dan Kangin daddy! :D Hem, yup! Emang bener! KyuHae momen emang dikit… Tapi, dibalik kedikitannya justru momen mereka jadi kelihatan manis-manis limited edition gitu, hehehehe… xD awww… Beda emang sama EunHae yang kebanjiran momen, momen romantis atau momen ambigu kita bisa temukan pada pasangan EunHae, hehehe… Eh, iya… Blood Room memang Kyu!seme bareng Hae!uke. Hm, maaf ya engga bisa menuhin permintaan Mari-chan. Selama ini Hara emang terbiasa dengan Hae!uke, walau Hae punya badan segede apa, punya wajah ganteng kayak apa juga. Tetep aja Hara sukanya Hae!uke. Hara suka banget sama tingkahnya yang kayak bocah-bocah gitu, hehehe. Maafin ya Mari-chan… *sungkem* Kalo untuk Kyu sendiri sih Hara emang suka dia jadi seme, mau dia gembul pipi dan badannya dan gemesin banget pas lihat matanya… Tapi kalo uda liat dia nyeringai setan atau ngelakuin kejahilan apa… gitu… Hara jadi mikirnya dia emang cocok jadi seme apalagi kalo disandingkan sama Wookie?! xD *jiwa shipper kumat* *beda lagi kalo sama Siwon yang cocoknya jadi uke, ya!? xD* Eh, tapi Hara mau bilang makasih banyak kembali buat kamu… Kamu komennya panjang banget kayak buat cerpen, hehehe… Dan buat Hara seneng banget pas bacanya! xD dan makasih banyak kalo mau maklumi kesukaan Hara terhadap Hae!uke… hehehe… Hara harap kamu ngerti, oke! ;) eh, iya… ini udah dilanjut ya! Semoga betah berfantasi ria bareng Hara, oke! Oya, fighting ya Mari-chan, jangan sedih-sedih mulu karena masalah Kangin appa, tenang saja… kita pasti baik-baik saja! *hug*

ikan : hehehehe, ini nih Hara udah posting lagi! Maafkan Hara yang selalu nampilkan ff KyuHae yang singkat-singkat, pendek-pendek, atau hanya sekelak saja… Hara pikir karena efek sekelak (?) itulah yang akhirnya membuat para readers jadi nagih dan menunggu-nunggu, hehehe… *plak* *Hara mah sengaja!?xD* Tapi, ya, begitu… Kalo Hara panjangin tiap chapternya malah engga mainstream lho!? xD jadinya Hara buat pendek-pendek, dikit-dikit dan terkesan sekelak (?) heheheeh… eh, iya… makasih udah request kemarin! Oya, requesnya kamu bisa dibaca di blognya Hara, ya! Periksa story Hara dan temukan ff berjudul "What Happen to My Hyungdeul?" semoga kamu suka, ya!

Syuku : Oya kamu suka yang kayak begitu? Wah, sama Hara juga suka! Makasih banyak ya mau baca ff Hara ini! Hm, aku sih berharap dengan kehadiran aku di ffn seperti ini bisa ngobatin rasa kangen beberapa ELF yang nyariin ff SJ cast. Aku juga ngerasa kehilangan banyak author-author bagus di sini, entah karena alasan apa mereka pada ga nulis kembali. Tapi, aku selalu aja percaya, mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali meramaikan dunia ff lagi! Ya, aku juga berharap bisa menulis sesuatu yang buat solidaritas ELF makin kuat. :D makasih atas komentarnya!

kyuhae : iya, bener! Hei, ini sudah dilanjutin ya! Makasih komennya!

Hyunhua : Iya bener. Hara juga sepaham sama kamu… Kita sebagai fans juga harus bijak, tahu idol salah, ya… itu memang salah, jadi biar pihak yang berwajib yang mengurusnya *kemarin-kemarin Hara sempat bungkam komen masalah ini karena takut ngeluarin spekulasi salah arah buat elf yang lain, Hara pikir memang lebih baik masalah kangin appa ditanggapi sama pihak yang berwenang, Hara mah cuma bantuin support dan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kangin appa :')* Dan kita sebagai fans juga harus selalu setia dan tak meninggalkannya sendirian, kasih support moral karena percayalah… walau kita engga tahu ada berapa banyak orang yang ngehujat dia dan dia engga kasih tau kesedihannya ke kita… Kita harus selalu paham dia butuh kita selalu di sisinya… *duh, maaf kalo agak ambigu, Hara terlalu membawa perasaan mengenai masalah Kangin appa ini?! T,T Maaf kalo terdengar agak salah bicara T,T* Tau dah kapan Hae bisa dewasa… biar waktu yang menjawabnya, hehehehe… ini sudah dilanjutin, ya! Makasih komennya dan maaf kelamaan posting?! xD

hinoiri Iwin : Huweeee… terimakasih udah bilang ff ini imut! Hara terharu baca komen kamu! *peluk erat* Sama Hara engga masalah mau komen di chap berapa, mau kamu readers baru atau readers lama atau apa pun itu… yang terpenting terimakasih banyak, ya! Hara sampe bingung bales komen kamu gimana lagi habisnya Hara terhura (?) banget! . yap, terimakasih sekali lagi! Hei, karena kamu reader baru, selamat datang ya di dunia KyuHae shipper! Selamat berimajinasi ria bareng yang lain! *peluk erat?*

Oke, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah komen, fav dan follow! Kali ini engga tahu kenapa Hara balesinnya puaanjaaaaang banget, ya? Hehehehe… maafin yak kalo rada bosen?! xD oke, karena balas komen udah. Hara juga mau pamit dulu! Sampai ketemu di chapter lainnya dan ff terbaru Hara! Maafin banget kalo ff ini updatenya molor atau malah terkesan kayak engga mau dilanjutin.. Hara harap kalian bisa memahaminya, oke!

Yup, ppai… ppai… jumpa di chap dan ff baru lainnya, ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Alone**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

\- **Special cast *Hehehehe, cari sendiri maincast special hari ini, ne! :P semoga kalian suka!***

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length :**

 _Yuhuu… Hara is back! Ada yang kangen sama Hara? Ah, pasti engga ada deh. Kalian kangennya cuma sama KyuHae, Hara nya mah engga dikangenin. Jahat! *ngambek* *pletak*_

 _Ehehehe. Abaikan kata-kata gaje Hara, ne! Yosh, senang bisa ketemu kalian lagi, Hara harap bisa langsung baca review malam ini lho… Dan yap… Puasa kalian gimana kabarnya? Udah ada yang batal belum? Oya, gimana kabarnya kalian? Hara harap kalian semua dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat ya… :D_

 _Oya, hari ini akan dilanjutkan lagi mini chapter dari chapter sebelumnya… Kalian masih pada nunggu, kan? Jangan bosan ya buat main-main ke tempat Hara dan baca setiap ff broshipnya KyuHae, oke!_

 _Dan daripada banyak bacot di awal dan kalian udah pada engga sabar. Langsung baca aja, ya!_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't bash and plagiat!**

 **Sorry for typo's**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Alone -**

 _"_ _Mungkin ini bisa dibilang pembalasan dendam? Ah, terserah dia sajalah…"_

 **\- Alone -**

Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, sesekali duduk di sofa dan sesekali dia menghempaskan punggungnya menyandar. Matanya masih tak lepas dari pintu, sedangkan tangannya terus saja memerhatikan panggilan masuk dan kotak masuk, siapa tahu orang yang dia tunggu menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan.

Tapi ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, ia sudah gelisah. Lagi, ia berpikir hari ini mungkin saja ada pelajaran tambahan, tapi mengingat adiknya termasuk anak yang pintar jadi tak mungkin rasanya adiknya itu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Baiklah, ia benar-benar gelisah.

Lalu ia ingat lagi, mungkin saja adiknya itu sedang asik bermain bersama temannya. Tapi mana mungkin juga, beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia mengirimi salah satu teman adiknya pesan tapi jawaban yang ia dapati adalah Kyu Hyun—adik tersayangnya—tidak sedang bermain hari ini. Dan itu artinya Kyu Hyun sudah pulang, ia tak bermain dan tak ada jam pelajaran tambahan.

Jadi ke mana sebenarnya Kyu Hyun?

Ah, apa Kyu Hyun menghilang?

Kyu Hyun tersesat?

Atau… Kyu Hyun diculik?

Oh, Dong Hae… Kyu Hyun sudah remaja dan ia tidak akan mungkin menghilang atau tersesat… ingatkan Dong Hae kalau Kyu Hyun itu sangat pintar. Tapi, kalau diculik? Bisa saja, kan?

Oke, Dong Hae mulai gelisah sampai berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan daripada semakin aneh ia pun menekan layar hijau pada nama 'Kyunnie' untuk dihubungi.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Dong Hae tersentak, ponselnya ia biarkan karena saking cemasnya langsung membuka pintu dan baru akan berteriak nama Kyu Hyun. Sosok pria yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya dan umur yang tak jauh dari Kyu Hyun tersenyum ramah di depannya, "Hai, Dong Hae _hyung_!" dan sapaan meluncur begitu saja bersamaan desahan kecewa Dong Hae.

"Kyunnie tidak sedang bersamamu?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya terlihat bingung namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bungkusan penuh isi makanan. Dong Hae tak sadar akan suatu keganjilan, jadi ia balas pria itu dengan senyuman kekanakannya, khasnya Dong Hae yang tak bisa dia buang. "Aku malas pulang ke rumah, _hyung_. Jadi aku main ke sini, kupikir bisa bermain bersama Kyu Hyun juga?"

Dong Hae merubah wajahnya jadi merengut, kesan seorang _hyung_ benar-benar terlempar jauh, ia jadi terlihat kekanakan. "Kyunnie belum pulang. Aku sempat menghubungi temannya yang lain, tapi mereka sedang tak bermain. Dan… Kyunnie mana mungkin mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, kan?"

Pria itu menganggukan kepala, rasanya semua dugaan Dong Hae masuk akal. Ia masih terlihat tersenyum di ambang pintu, Dong Hae yang tersadar belum mempersilahkan tamunya masuk pun jadi terkekeh kecil. Ia geser tubuhnya membuat ruang lebar agar tamunya masuk, "Masuklah Changmin!"

Dan pria bernama Shim Changmin masuk ke dalam mengikuti Dong Hae berjalan ke ruang makan, "Kau bawa apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di dapur, Changmin menunjukkan adanya ddokbokkie, Dong Hae yang melihatnya merengut karena teringat Kyu Hyun. "Sayangnya tak ada Kyunnie di sini," keluhnya membuat Changmin yang mendengarnya jadi serba salah.

Mereka akhirnya terlihat berbincang, Dong Hae paling sering mendesah kesal sepanjang cerita karena kehadiran Kyu Hyun pada makan malam ini membuatnya kehilangan mood makan. Padahal sebelumnya ia lapar, tetapi makan sendirian benar-benar tak menyenangkan. Changmin datang memang, tapi kalau tidak ada Kyu Hyun sama saja tidak menyenangkan. Masih saja ada yang kurang…

Changmin yang melihat _hyung_ temannya ini bersedih-sedih meringis kecil, ia pikir kehadirannya yang menemani Dong Hae bisa membuat Dong Hae tak sendirian. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang pun Dong Hae masih mencemaskan Kyu Hyun, Changmin yang mendengarnya jadi tak bisa berlama-lama menjaga rahasia yang sempat Kyu Hyun pinta padanya…

Ah, jadi?

" _Hyung_!"

Dong Hae menatapnya lalu bertanya lewat tatapan, Changmin meremas sebelah tangannya. Satu sisi ia harus menjaga rahasia ini, tapi di satu sisi dia tidak tega melihat Dong Hae terus mengkhawatirkan Kyu Hyun. Ah, nanti kalau ketemu Kyu Hyun Changmin pasti akan memukul kepala anak itu karena tak bicara apa pun mengenai…

"Sebenarnya Kyu Hyun sedang mengikuti perlombaan, _hyung_."

… perlombaan game lebih tepatnya Shim Changmin!

Dong Hae yang mendengarnya hanya membuka setengah mulutnya, ia sudah pasti terkejut dan kesal. Namun ia tak menunjukkan kekesalannya, bagaimana pun juga pasti ide ini diprakarsai oleh Kyu Hyun. Baiklah, nanti urusan Kyu Hyun yang berbohong biar ia selesaikan berdua dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Aku sebenarnya datang ke sini disuruhnya untuk menemani _hyung_. Katanya _hyung_ tak mungkin makan sendirian, jadi daripada tak makan karena menunggunya lebih baik diwakilkan denganku saja. Kyu Hyun yang bilang begitu padaku _hyung_ jadi… _hyung_ jangan marah…"

Dong Hae yang mendengar semua penjelasannya dari Changmin tak bisa tak menahan senyumannya. Kyu Hyun itu sebenarnya niat atau tidak menyuruh Changmin untuk menjaga rahasianya. Lihat saja sekarang ini malah Changmin sendiri yang membocorkannya dan memohon padanya untuk tak memarahi Kyu Hyun…

Lagi pula dengan Kyu Hyun dia mana bisa marah berlama-lama…

"Hm, bahkan Kyu Hyun mengancamku kalau _hyung_ tak makan malam ini. Jadi… _hyung_ harus makan, _ne? Hyung_ harus membantuku juga, oke?" Changmin sempat melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap Dong Hae lagi. "Hm, mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia pulang, ia sempat bilang kalau sudah selesai akan langsung pulang kok." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Dong Hae akhirnya bisa mulai makan.

Beberapa menit makan tak lama pintu depan terbuka, suara ribut-ribut membuat Dong Hae akhirnya melihat ke depan bersama Changmin di belakangnya. Dong Hae dapat melihat kalau Kyu Hyun sudah menunjukkan senyuman polosnya lalu sedikit menatap Changmin dengan tanya lewat matanya. Sedangkan Changmin sudah menunjukkan senyuman miring, menyampaikan secara tersirat kalau dia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Dong Hae.

"Hae _hyung_ sudah makan, kan?" basa-basi yang sangat salah dipilih Kyu Hyun, Changmin yang dibelakang Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda kalau Kyu Hyun salah cari topik.

"…"

"Hae _hyung_?"

"…"

"Hae _hyung_?"

Kyu Hyun menghembuskan napas panjang, Dong Hae mogok bicara dan itu artinya buruk karena selama ini Dong Hae tak pernah mengabaikannya. Akhirnya ia menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, "Hae _hyung_ maafkan aku!" katanya pelan.

Dong Hae yang tadi hanya diam jadi ikut menghela napas, "Kau menang?" tanyanya membuat Kyu Hyun membulatkan matanya. "Menang? Apanya _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Kali ini lomba game apalagi yang kau ikuti, heh?" tanya Dong Hae diperjelas membuat Kyu Hyun terkekeh kecil.

Sebelah tangannya yang masih berada di balik punggung pun akhirnya terjulur menunjukkan sebuah piala yang berukuran sedang. Kyu Hyun masih terkekeh kecil yang terkesan sombong, Changmin dari jauh pun dapat melihat kalau Kyu Hyun seakan meremehkan perlombaan game yang baru saja ia ikuti.

Dong Hae yang melihatnya tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan Kyu Hyun kira ia akan dipukul. Tapi…

"Ah, Hae _hyung_ mengagetkan ku saja?!" keluhnya saat tangan Dong Hae ternyata dibuat untuk mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae sudah tertawa di depannya. "Ck, sudahlah. Aku tak marah, tapi hanya tak suka kalau kau bohong. Kyunnie ini bukan sekali tapi berkali-kali!? Harusnya kau bilang padaku!" kata Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun—tetap dengan polosnya—tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah masuk! Kau belum makan dan… Ah, Changmin membawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

Dan ya… makan malam kali ini tidak ada yang sendiri. Tenang saja.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Yataa… akhirnya TBC dan artinya masih ada chapter lainnya dari mini series KyuHae yang imut ini, hehehehe… Hara harap kalian sabar menanti setiap chapternya ya… dan ini ff kayaknya engga bakal ada kata THE END karena Hara akan dengan senang hati berusaha keras untuk meluangkan ide-ide kecil untuk melanjutkan dan menghibur para KyuHae or HaeKyu shipper lho!_

 _Oya, kemarin udah pada baca surat dari Hae engga? Eleh, eleh, Hara masih mupeng bacanya… ngeFLY banget! Duh, Hae itu romantisnya kelewatan banget ya?! Ck, dia itu kemarin ada tulis surat buat ELF dan dalam tiga bahasa, ada bahasa Korea *sudah pasti!*, Mandarin dan Inggris… ck, usaha sekali ya Hae menyampaikan rasa rindu dan kangennya sama kita… Walau di versi Inggris masih ada ya… you know lha Hae engga pernah jauh dari typo… heeumm, ada typo sedikit mah engga masalah… yang penting segenap perasaannya udah sampai ke ELF semua… hehehehe… Eh hari ini bahkan ada yang bilang kalo Hae juga tulis suratnya dalam bahasa Jepang lho… Ya ampunn… sweet banget yaaaa… :D_

 _Dan yap… kita pasti bakal tetap memikirkan Hae oppa, engga bakal ngelupain dan akan selalu jaga kesehatan. Dan kuharap Hae oppa pun selalu sehat, menjaga makannya dan tidak melupakan kita (ELF). :D Duh engga sabar pingin liat Hae comeback dan bareng sama member lainnya deh…_

 _Dan yap gimana tadi uda ketemu sama special castnya? Hayooo… yang udah baca pada kaget ga? Eeumm, kayaknya menarik ya kalo setiap chapter ada special cast gitu? Hehehehe… mungkin ke depan akan ada konsep baru dari series ini. Jadi ditunggu aja, yaaaa…_

 _Oya, Hara juga mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah sempatin baca_ _ **What Happen to My Hyungdeul?**_ _Lho! Makasih banyak udah menyambut baik ff oneshoot broship perdana Hara… Duh, Hara senang sekali baca komen kalian._

 _Dan yap… selamat datang ya buat para readers baru yang terdampar di tempat Hara! Makasih atas komen, fav dan follownya… Duh, yang masih follow dan belum komen tampakanlah diri kalian! Hara pingin banget bisa nyapa kalian semua di deretan bales komen lho! Hihihi… Jadi Hara menunggu kehadiran kalian para silent readers! :D_

 _Dan segmen yang engga pernah Hara lewatkan adalah… bales komen!_

 _Yap… engga ketinggalan Hara bakal balesin komen_ _ **KyuHae Broship**_ _nya! So, lets find your name, guys!_

 _yuyu *di chapter 13* : makasih udah nunggu-nunggu, hehehe… Wajar dong singkat kan ini ficlet dan drabble sayang, hehehehe… makasih ya udah komen:D Kamu readers barukah? Selamat dating di tempat Hara neee… semoga betah baca!_

 ** _Awaelfkyu13 :_** _hahaha, iyakah? Iya deh bener… duh gemes… kok jadi pingin banget cubit pipi Kyu yang embul itu ya?! Hamdalah, Hae kemarin dewasa. Nah, di sini masihkah ia dewasa? Hayooo… xD eh? KyuHae kumat manjanya yg ngadepi Hyuk? Eumm…mungkin pusing kali dianya, hahaha… xD Ini sudah Hara lanjut ya cantik… makasih komennya, ya… *tebar kecup*_

 ** _Kotonoha Mari-chan :_** _awww… Hara juga engga nyangka bisa buat dia tsundere. Yeay, ini suatu kemajuan, hohoho…  
Yeay, asik akhirnya ada yang panggil Hara-chan juga, hihihi. Eh, Hara senang lho dipanggil begitu, makasih ya Mari-chan! *bungkuk-bungkuk*  
Wah, syukurlah bisa menghibur di tengah-tengah jadwal yang seabrek, hehehe. Semoga ff chapter ini masih bisa menghibur Mari-chan, ya!  
Makasih lho sudah bisa mengerti :) Pantes aja ya… Hara juga kemarin banyak banget ditawari baca ff Hae!seme di fandom barat, cuma karena Hara dibawah rata-rata *hehehe* dan Hara terlebih dahulu biasa baca Hae!uke jadi Hara jarang baca dan Hara sih sebenarnya juga udah tau banget kalo kebanyakan fandom barat seneng Hae!seme, hehehe… Yap, bener… Hae sih kalo diliat-liat bisa dikemanain aja apalagi dengan sifat yang kadang suka berubah-ubah, hahaha. Makanya Hara mah maklum sama perbedaan tentang seme-uke ini:) yang terpenting adalah Hara senang aja bacanya dan ceritanya menarik buat dibaca.  
Hehehe, alesannya magnae *itu bener!*, dia unyu *ke sini-sini makin unyu dan Hara sempatselingkuh dari Hae gegara dia, kekeke… Mari-chan jangan bilang Hae, ya ;)*, dan minta disiksa? *euum… kayaknya sih dia memang pantes buat disiksa, hahahaha xD cuma Hara engga tegaan kalo sama dia, hahahaha…*  
Eh, Hara malah senang lho baca komen panjang-panjang. Hobi baru setelah baca novel adalah baca komen readers di ff Hara berulang-ulang, ada yang suka ada yang engga suka, sama Hara sih jadi pembelajaran buat ff yang lebih menarik lagi. Dan Hara juga baru tau kalo fandom barat komennya panjang *berkat kamu lho!* dan bersyukurlah karena Hara engga bosen. Setiap komen itu menghibur lho kalo dibaca berulang-ulang, hahahaha… :D  
Oya, Hara juga mau ucapin makasih banyak lho! Makasih udah komen lagi di sini, semoga setiap ff Hara semakin menghibur, neee… ah, iya sampe lupa… makasih semangatnya! xD_

 _kyuhae : syukurlah masih bisa buat kamu seneng dan semoga di chapter ini kamu masih seneng, ya! :) okesiipp… Eh, ya ini sudah dilanjutin dan terimakasih buat komennya, ya!_

 ** _melani. :_** _hamdalah… hehehehe… makasih udah komen yaaaa…_

 ** _Riritary9 :_** _eh, eh, kamu readers baru, ya? Selamat datang di tempat Hara, ne! makasih udah bilang paling sweet momen di chapter kemarin semoga di chapter ini masih sweet momen, ya, hehehehe…_

 ** _Hinoiri Iwin :_** _benarkah? Wah… apakah yang ini juga masih seimut kemarin? Hara harap masih imut, ya. Heheheh :D Tuh kan readers baru! Senangnya akhirnya bisa kenalan langsung sama readers baru, Hara senang lho! Ah iya… image Kyu akhir-akhir ini emang keunyu-unyuan, yang liat pun bisa langsung gemes, heheheh… Aww, jangan baper dong nanti Hara ikutan baper lho… duh… tuh kan jadi kangen sama Hae lho?! Dan semoga ff ini bisa mengobati rasa kangen lagi, oke! :) makasih semangatnya, ne… dan makasih komentarnya ya! :D_

 _Hyunhua : Yep, bener! Hara seSUJU!  
Hahaha, akhirnya ada kemajuan buat Hae. Hmm, dia kan hyung yang baik jadi engga mungkin dong ditinggalin sampe selama itu lagian dia pasti kangen banget buat unyel-unyel si magnae, hehehehe… thanks, ya… ini udah aku lanjutin lho! Terimakasih komennya!_

 _Yuhuu… merapat nih kalian-kalian yang kemarin sempat komen di_ _ **What Happen to My Hyungdeul?**_ _silahkan dicari nama dan dibaca baik-baik tiap balesan Hara oke!_

 _Ikan : sama-sama. Hara senang lho bisa Menuhin requestnya kamu. Nanti kalo ada ide lagi bisa deh kasih tahu Hara siapa tahu Hara bisa buat lagi, hihihih… dan makasih sudah suka dengan ceritanya! Oya? Hm, nih ya Hara kasih tau… Kalo kamu punya akun google atau G+ tinggal login aja pas buka ffn via G+. Nah, nanti udah terbuat deh akun ffn kamu. Gampang, kan? :D Eiitsss… jangan bilang engga berbakat, semua orang itu punya bakatnya masing-masing lho. Mungkin emang benar bakat kamu bukan yang ini, tapi aku yakin kamu punya bakat yang sepertinya orang lain belum tentu bisa. Jangan patah semangat dan tetap semangat, oke! Makasih banyak yaaaa…_

 ** _Awaelfkyu13 :_** _Yep, mereka tampang kakak tapi keadek-adekan *apaan ini?!* hehehehe… Eh engga usah dibayangi nanti kamu pusing sendiri kalo harus menghadapi TeukChul sendiri, KyuHae aja pusing lho, hehehehe… Heh? Series? Umm… Hara sempat kepikiran buat series, tapi… balik lagi ke Hara ya karena belum ada ide yang cocok. Doain aja semoga series, hehehehe… :D_

 ** _Kotonoha Mari-chan :_** _Di sini aja lebay, di dunia nyata memang mereka lebay, hehehe… xD Yup, sama-sama… ini kebetulan oneshoot perdana buat broship. Hmm, mulchap? Ehehehe… doakan saja semoga terwujud, ya…_

 _Kyuhae : Yup, hanya di sinilah kamu bisa nemu kalo di dunia nyata mereka kan engga kembar, hehehehe… *plak* XD_

 ** _Jihyunelf :_** _Yeay, ada yang request! Eum… Hara baru tahu lho kalo TeukChul jarang, masa sih? Hehehe. Angst? Itu sedih pasti, ya? Hem… doakan saja semoga mood Hara baik, oke! Dan sabar menunggu adanya ff baru… requestnya Hara simpen dulu, neeee… ide ceritanya biar Hara aja deh yang mikirin, hahahaha… xD_

 ** _Arum Junnie :_** _Yup, bener! Hae cuma kasih saran dan mereka ngikutin, jadi bukan salah Hae, hehehehe… Arum ini komennya terpotong atau apa ya? Wah… sayangnya… Hara penasaran lho?! xD komen lagi di ff yang lain atau DM Hara, neee…_

 ** _Riritary9 :_** _wah benarkah ini tak terduga?! Heheheh… :D makasih lho! Wah, kamu suka juga kyuhae with kibum? Huweeee… Hara juga suka lho! Ff dengan cast mereka bertiga itu juaaraaaanggggg bangeeeeettttt… kalo pun ada pasti sad semua dan Hara suka benci (?) kalo baca sad karena Hara suka baper lho… *plak* hehehehe… boleh nih Hara simpen dulu requesnya karena dari kemarin ada satu ff Hara yang maincastnya mereka bertiga, tapi belum kelar ditulis karena idenya mandek… doakan semoga cepat kelar dan bisa diposting, yaaaa! :D makasih komennya!_

 _Hyunhua : eeumm… mungkin acting mereka kurang bagus di sini dan mereka pun engga pande berbohong, hehehe… yah bersyukurlah mereka mau ngurus, kan repot juga kalo KyuHae engga ada yang ngurusin, hehehehe… Kyukyu engga usah diragukan lagi lho… Hara malah senang bisa buat para tetua tersakiti, hehehe… *dijewer TeukChul* sequel? Eummm…berdoa sajalah semoga malam-malam lainnya Hara bisa menuliskan sequelnya, oke! Terimakasih komennya, yaaaa!_

 _Oya Hara mau ucapkan terimakasih plus plus buat_ _ **riritary9**_ _dan_ _ **Kuroi Ilna**_ _yang sempat-sempatin review di ff Hara yang lain, neee…_

 _Huwaaaa… senangnya bisa bales komen! Ekhm, Hara harap kalian engga bosen ya harus kembali menunggu ff ini dilanjut dan kalo uda update kalian engga bosen buat baca, ne… Oya, terimakasih banyak sekali lagi buat para readers yang dari awal banget udah sering komen, fav dan follow… dan buat yang readers baru… kalian tenang aja… Hara juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak ke kalian karena sudah terdampar di ff ini, hehehehe… Hara harap kalian bisa sampai akhir mengikuti ff ini… *eeaaakkk… kyak kata dady Siwon lho, heheheh?! xD*_

 _Kalo gitu sampai jumpa di next chapter dan tunggulah ff baru Hara, oke! Ppai… ppai…_


	16. Chapter 16

Old Friend

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Special Cast!

Genre : family, brothership and comedy

Rated : K

Yuhuu… Hara is back! Kali ini Hara bawa konsep baru untuk setiap chapter dan kalo memungkinkan juga sih, hehehe. Chapter kali ini masih dengan special cast yang dirahasiakan lho… Jadi kalian temukan sendiri satu cast lagi saat baca, ne!

Ide cerita? Heem… nanti aja di akhir cerita Hara kasih tau… Sekarang baca langsung aja!

Happy reading!

Don't bash and plagiat!

Sorry for typo!

Enjoy!

\- Old Friend -

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Dong Hae yang tertidur di sofa tersentak mendengar ketukan pintu, ia mengucek matanya yang masih lengket melihat sekeliling yang tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Matanya sempat menatap jam dinding, kuapan mulut karena masih mengantuk pun tak terlewatkan. Tetapi bunyi ketukan pintu masih terdengar seakan enggan berhenti sebelum dibuka.

Malas-malasan ia bangun dan membuka pintu, saat pintu terbuka hal yang dia lihat pertama kali ada seorang pria dengan bungkusan makanan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dong Hae mengernyit, ia tak kenal juga dengan orang tersebut.

"Hyung masih mengenalku?"

"Siapa?"

Pria itu menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa seakan mengingatkan Dong Hae tapi pria itu semakin mengernyit heran karena tak paham. Belum sempat tersadar di belakangnya sudah ada Kyu Hyun yang mengintip dan berteriak, "Kau… Kim Ryeo Wook?!"

Dan…

Semuanya pun dimulai…

\- Old Friend -

Kejadian berputar saat mereka masih kecil, kira-kira Kyu Hyun berumur lima tahun sedangkan Dong Hae tujuh tahun. Hari itu adalah pertemuan mereka pertama kali pada seorang anak berusia enam tahun bernama Kim Ryeo Wook. Keluarga Kim adalah tetangga baru mereka dan hari ini keluarga kecil itu mengunjungi rumah Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun.

Kyu Hyun kecil sebenarnya bukanlah sosok anak kecil yang mudah berteman, jika diingat-ingat ia hanya menganggap hyungnya sebagai teman, tidak pada anak-anak seusianya yang lain. Lalu bertemu Ryeo Wook yang jelas berbeda satu tahun darinya mungkin adalah mainan baru. Bukannya dianggap sebagai hyung sama seperti Dong Hae, Kyu Hyun pasti menganggapnya sebagai mainan baru. Mungkin setelah pertemuan ini Dong Hae harus sering menjaga Kyu Hyun yang tingkat jahilnya melebihi batas wajar anak seusianya.

Menit-menit yang lalu semuanya baik-baik saja, Ryeo Wook dan Kyu Hyun tadi masih bermain-main, keadaan masih normal dan Dong Hae bisa mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Dan setelah setengah jam berlalu barulah Kyu Hyun menampakkan siapa dirinya pada Ryeo Wook, teman baru sekaligus sasaran empuk untuk dijahili. Dan Dong Hae sebagai hyung yang baik, tentu dengan suka rela menjadi pengawas dan pemisah di antaranya.

"Hiks, tapi… tapi tadi Kyunnie yang merebutnya hyung?!" pengaduan menyedihkan dari Ryeo Wook, Kyu Hyun yang sudah dijadikan pelaku hanya tersenyum polos dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyunnie tidak merebutnya hyung. Kyunnie hanya pinjam, tapi Wookie…"

"Kyunnie… panggil Wookie hyung!" tegur Dong Hae yang langsung membuat Kyu Hyun merengut mendengarnya, rasa dia hyung kesayangannya mulai menyayangi Ryeo Wook. Kyu Hyun menggembungkan pipinya, sifat egois muncul sebagai adik kesayangan Dong Hae yang merasa akan diabaikan karena kehadiran Ryeo Wook.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari pertama di mana Kyu Hyun bisa melihat kalau Dong Hae lebih memilih bermain bersama Ryeo Wook. Ia pun agak kesal dengan hyungnya dan mulai bertingkah yang aneh-aneh dan semenjak hari itu pula tingkat kejahilannya terhadap Ryeo Wook pun semakin meningkat. Tapi tetap saja Dong Hae seakan tak peka pada sikap egois Kyu Hyun, ia seakan membela Ryeo Wook dan terlihat lebih sayang.

Pokoknya semenjak hari itu Kyu Hyun jadi anti terhadap Ryeo Wook yang dianggapnya berhasil merebut Dong Hae, hyung kesayangannya.

Kyu Hyun masih kekanakan, kan?

\- Old Friend -

Kyu Hyun merengut menatap dan mendengar bagaimana dua orang di dekatnya bercerita dan sesekali tertawa. Ia bahkan seperti tak punya kesempatan membuka suara sama sekali, seakan dirinya tak terlihat di depan mata hyungnya sekaligus Ryeo Wook, tetangga lama mereka. Dengusan kasar keluar, kesal-kesal ia memakan ddokbokkie buatan Ryeo Wook dan mengabaikan lirikan Dong Hae yang mulai merasa ada hal aneh dari dongsaengnya.

"Kyunnie kenapa makannya seperti itu?" tanyanya membuat Kyu Hyun berhenti dan belum sempat menjawab Ryeo Wook sudah menyerobotnya duluan. "Pasti Kyu Hyun sangat lapar makanya ia makan seperti itu Hae hyung."

Apa dia memanggilnya Hae hyung?!

Harusnya Ryeo Wook sudah tahu dari dulu hanya Kyu Hyunlah yang boleh memanggil Dong Hae seperti itu, tidak ada yang lainnya!

Oh, Kyu Hyun…

Kyu Hyun memberi death glare sekilas pada Ryeo Wook yang tersenyum polos, entah kenapa kehadiran Ryeo Wook dari dulu selalu saja mengganggu ketentraman tempatnya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangan Dong Hae. Ah, lihat saja mereka sudah kembali berbincang lagi meninggalkan Kyu Hyun yang memakan ddokbokkienya.

"Jadi kalian kembali pindah lagi di sini, Wookie?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku tadi hanya disuruh eomma untuk melihat-lihat bekas rumah yang kami tinggali, sebenarnya iseng sekali berkunjung di sini. Aku memastikan kalian masih di sini atau tidak. Tapi ternyata…"

"Kami memang menetap di sini, mana mungkin pindah." Celetuk Kyu Hyun dengan sewotnya, Ryeo Wook yang mendengarnya ber-oh ria sedangkan Dong Hae mengacak rambut ikal Kyu Hyun dengan gemas.

"Ternyata Kyu Hyun masih sama saja ya, hyung?"

Kyu Hyun yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti makan dan menatap Ryeo Wook, "Apanya yang sama? Aku sudah remaja tahu!" balasnya membuat Dong Hae tertawa di samping Kyu Hyun. "Kekanakan," kata Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun menatapnya tak terima.

"Siapa yang kekanakan? Hae hyung yang kekanakan!"

Ryeo Wook dan Dong Hae pun sama-sama tertawa. Mereka sebenarnya satu pikiran mengenai tingkah kekanakan Kyu Hyun, walau sekeren apa tampilan Kyu Hyun dan walau sebisa apa dia menunjukkan wajah datar dan cueknya. Tetap saja, Kyu Hyun masih kekanakan dan manja.

Ryeo Wook juga sebenarnya tahu bagaimana bencinya Kyu Hyun padanya. Walau tampilan Ryeo Wook yang pura-pura tak tahu itu, ia sebenarnya sangat tahu kalau Kyu Hyun benar-benar egois sekali kalau menyangkut pautkan semuanya tentang Dong Hae. Ya, salah satunya kehadirannya yang dianggap Kyu Hyun peganggu, perebut Dong Hae hyungnya.

Kekanakan, kan?

"Aku sebenarnya terlalu memperhatikan Kyu Hyun makanya selalu tahu. Dia saja yang tak pernah tahu diri kalau diperhatikan." Kata Ryeo Wook membuat Kyu Hyun yang baru akan bicara jadi terdiam begitu Dong Hae menyela, "Dia bukan tak tahu diri, tapi pura-pura tak tahu saja, Wookie. Dia cemburu padamu sejak dulu karena kau merebut tempatnya," dan Kyu Hyun yang merasa disudutkan jadi menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Sudah? Sudah puas membicarakanku?"

Ryeo Wook menggelengkan kepala, ia tersenyum. Kali ini Dong Hae harus mengakui, Ryeo Wook memang jahil sama seperti Kyu Hyun, tapi entah kenapa kejahilannya tertutupi oleh wajah polosnya. Kyu Hyun mungkin tak bisa membaca itu, tapi Dong Hae paham benar kalau sekarang keadaan berbalik. Berbalik karena Ryeo Wook bisa balas jahil pada Kyu Hyun. Ya, Ryeo Wook di mata Dong Hae yang masih sama, masih ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya tetapi setelah Kyu Hyun tentunya karena kalau tidak Kyu Hyun akan marah padanya.

"Pantas saja kau selalu membuatku menangis dulu!" kata Ryeo Wook yang langsung ditanggapi dengan alasannya. "Aku tidak membuatmu menangis, kau saja yang cengeng!"

"Kyunnie… sudah hyung katakan panggil hyung!"

Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya, rasa sebalnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu karena Ryeo Wook muncul kembali. Ia mendengus sebal, rasa egois sebagai adik muncul begitu saja, Kyu Hyun kan memang seperti itu.

"Hae hyung bela saja dia! Iya, Ryeo Wook kan adiknya hyung!"

Lagi-lagi Ryeo Wook dan Dong Hae tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun juga, sadar atau tak sadar, sebenarnya Kyu Hyun itu manja dan egois. Padahal jelas sekali kalau Ryeo Wook tengah menjahilinya, tapi tetap saja Kyu Hyun meladeninya dengan serius.

Dasar Kyu Hyun…

Dia itu benar-benar kekanakan, ya?

.

.

.

TBC

Hihihi… TBC lho!

Akhirnya… Hara bisa update kilat! Hayooo… pada berkumpulah kalian mengisi waktu ngabuburit baca nih chapter, hehehe… :D

Eh, eh, gimana… masih pada kebawa suasana bahagia atas KyuHae momen kemarin ga? Nah, kalo masih ada yang kebawa suasana Hara mau promosikan satu ff terbaru Hara nih! Sebenarnya sih udah kemarin Hara posting, tapi karena kurang promosi… Jadi Hara promosiin lagi deh!

Bagi kalian yang senang baca KyuHae… bisa deh cek story Hara dan klik judul ff Dong Hae's Letter Side Story ya! Oya, nih ff juga uda ada sequelnya kok yang berjudul After Mozart Side Story jadi kalian tinggal baca dan komen deh, hehehehe… :D

Oya, gimana sama special cast hari ini? Hem, sengaja banget Hara tempilin si Dede Wookie… duh, Hara sih emang gemes sama Dede Wookie, lagi pula beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru ultah. Dan… Hara harap dia cepatlah comeback twitter, sayang banget rasanya dia ngehapus akun twitternya… Oya semoga aja Dede Wookie udah bisa menenangkan diri dari orang-orang yang sempat kesal samanya kemarin pas di musical gitu…duh pingin ngehug dede Wookie deh… xD *eemm… kalian tahu masalah dia tutup akun, kan?*

Oke, bales komen deh biar cepat!

Awaelfkyu13 : iyakah Kyu masih keliatan manja dan Hae keliatan hyung? Akhirnya… posisi mereka sudah kembali… hehehe… xD dan di sini masikah dia manja-manja? Hayooo… Hara tunggu lho komennya… Hem? Foto Shindong di mana ada KyuHae? Ini nih kalo ga salah pas Kyu pake jaket merah gitu, ya? Duh… ingetin Hara ya dan requesnya kamu Hara simpen dulu… Jadi sabar menanti dan makasih banyak sudah komen!

kyuhae : heheheh… iya dong! Eh, eh, udah liat updatean kemarin ga? Mereka ketemuan lho! Yaampuuunnnn… akhirnya ada momen mereka juga! Makasih udah komen dan ini udah dilanjut, yaaa!

lydiasimatupang2301 : Hae hyung yang baik ga mungkin tega marahin magnae gembul, hehehehe… oke ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih komennya! :D

Kotonoha Mari-chan : Tenang dia mah ga bakal ngilang, hehehe… Syukur Hae itu sabar ngadepin dia… xD Iya… jarang banget yang manggil Hara begitu *soalnya kebanyakan temen pada kenal nama Hara itu Rien, jadi dipanggilnya Rien. Kalo Hara apalagi Aoi Hara kan cuma nama author. Lols. xD* mungkin cuma di ffn aja banyak yang panggil Hara. Tapi tetep aja tanpa embel-embel chan… xD *pletak* Beneeeeeeer banget kata temen kamu! Hara seSUJU! Eh, eh, teman kamu banyak author, ya? Kirim salam ya sama mereka… *apaan ini?! xD* Wah… sugoi Hara sangat mengapresiasi sikap Mari-chan yang selalu ngereview… hem, contoh good reader! *two thumbs for you!* *plus di peluk sama KyuHae* hehehehe. Eh beneran? Bener deh baru tahu Hara, hehehe… jadi kepikiran buat suruh yang review jadi penulis aja karena bisa ngehasilin komen panjang. Kan lumayan tuh buat bakal ff atau cerpen. Hehehe. Hm, buat temen kamu… sering 'puk-puk-puk' bahunya ya biar dia tabah menghadapi siders. Soalnya mau gimana lagi, ya? Siders itu ibarat virus penyakit, mau dibasmi belum ketemu obatnya. Tapi itu kembali lagi pada tingkat kreativitas si penulis atau authornya, pandai-pandai dia yang ngarahin gimana caranya agar tidak ada yang jadi siders sih. Itu menurut Hara… soalnya Hara juga *akhirnya curcol nih?! xD* korban siders. Hara nih sebenarnya punya akun blog yang isinya ff straight couple SuJu sama OC buatan Hara dan tahu engga? Itu rating bacanya tinggi tapi sidersnya banyak banget… Hara sih kalo ditanya sakit hati, ya pasti… Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Engga mungkin juga Hara marah-marahin siders karena enggak enak sama readers yang komen, keliatannya ngarep banget dibaca padahal mah ff Hara masih biasa-biasa aja. Jadi Hara milih bersikap berlapang dada dan berpikir untuk menulis lebih baik agar siders berubah jadi good readers yang ngerti gimana cara mengapresiasi setiap tulisan yang mereka baca. So buat temen kamu yang disiders-in (?) tetap semangat dan terus berkarya! Engga usah kapok disiders, anggap aja mereka kumpulan orang-orang yang terlalu menyukai tulisanmu hingga bingung cara jadi good readers. Hihihi. Aku juga ikut senang karena engga bisa buat THE END di ff series ini. Oke, ini udah dilanjut, makasih selalu komen panjang dan makasih banyak atas semangatnya! Semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur, ya!

rheina : hehehehe… habisnya Hara terlalu senang balesin komen readers yang senang sama ff Hara yang kayaknya masih biasa-biasa ini. Maaf yak… xD Tapi makasih banyak lho udah meninggalkan komen yang bermutu seperti ini karena ini bisa jadi bahan pembelajran bagi Hara agar tak panjang menulis komen tapi panjang menulis isi ceritanya. Makasih banyak ya sayang… :D

hinoiri Iwin : Puasa-puasa begini masih kuliah kamu? Kayaknya banyak dosen yang nge-PHP-in ya makanya diganti pas puasa? Semangat ya! *eh masa sih dosen serem? Bukannya mereka baik, ya?! xD* Hamdalah masih manis chapter kemarin, semoga bisa ngehapus kepenatan setelah ngampus, ya, hehehe. Hara juga engga nyangka bisa buat Hae overprotective, hehehe… setelah sadar Hara malah kesenenangan. Eh, iya! Hara juga liat di teel buuuaaaaannnyyyyaaaaakkkk banget momen mereka… Hara sampe nangis saking seneng dan kangennya… duh, pingin aja ngacir ke Korea terus meluk mereka… *plak* *khayalan tingkat dewi* thanks komennya!

Oke, selesai bales review… fiuh… makasih banyak ya buat yang udah fav, follow dan komen! Bagi kamu yang belum komen, masih Hara tunggu dan Hara akan senang hati membalasnya seperti mereka-mereka yang sudah Hara bales komennya! Dan sebelum berakhir… Hara ingetin sekali lagi…

Jangan lupa baca ff terbaru Hara yang judulnya… Dong Hae's Letter Side Story dan sequelnya After Mozart Side Story ne!

Oke, ppai… ppai… ketemu di chapter dan ff lainnya, ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**Problem**

 **Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Length :** **drabble**

 ***pliss jangan tanya lagi dong 'kenapa ini pendek?' 'kenapa ini singkat?' kalian juga ngerti kan ini drabble? Ficlte? Ficlet dan drabble *setahu Hara* engga perlu panjang, tapi buat pendek yang 'ngena' lho… :3 Duh ngertiin Hara dong… T,T bosen tau baca komen yang bahas mengenai chapter yang pendek dan singkat T.T***

 _Yuhuu~ Hara balik lagi setelah puasa dan sebelumnya lebaranan dulu yaaa… Maafin Hara kalo punya salah sama kalian semua~! *sungkem satu-satu*_

 _Oya berhubung masih hawa-hawa lebara… Jadi nih ff hadir sebagai THR buat kalian lho! Buat kalian yg engga bosan baca dan komen ff Hara!_

 _So langsung baca aja, neee!_

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **\- Problem -**

 _"_ _Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan mengenai ini, tapi saat inilah aku baru kembali mengingat kalau kami pernah. Ya, siapa pun mereka yang bersaudara pasti pernah mengalami masalah-masalah ini…"_

 **\- Problem -**

Dong Hae terlihat tengah menikmati makan siang sampai akhirnya ia tersedak mendengar suara Kyu Hyun berteriak memanggilnya. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyu Hyun, kalau mendengar teriakannya pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ah, pasti itu sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, ia mulai berpikir apa tapi kemudian kembali dikejutkan karena Kyu Hyun memaksa memanggilnya.

"Ada ap… Kyunnie?"

Kyu Hyun di tengah kamarnya memandang dingin pada sesuatu. Yah, katakan saja itu tugas sekolah yang baru setengah jam ia kerjakan mati-matian. Oke, seharusnya tidak berlebihan. Tapi, mengingat ia harus merakitnya hingga terlihat sempurna dan sekarang harus berserakan di lantai dekat meja belajarnya. Ia rasa ini bukan berlebihan lagi, tapi ini benar-benar gawat karena itu tugasnya.

"Apa tadi kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Eh? Aku?" Dong Hae mengernyit untuk mengingat kalau ia memang memasuki kamar Kyu Hyun lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Hm, aku hanya mengambil sesuatu tadi di kamarmu, tapi tak…"

Kyu Hyun memang tak banyak bicara, ia hanya melirik dingin ke arah Dong Hae yang masih berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman. "Pasti kau tak sengaja menyenggolnya, kan?"

"Kyunnie?"

Kyu Hyun mendengus kasar sambil memunguti tugasnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, tugas yang ia rakit hampir dua hari dan baru bisa diselesaikan hari minggu ini. Benar-benar melelahkan kalau dipikirkan, Dong Hae yang merasa kasihan melihat _dongsaeng_ nya pun ikut bantu. Tapi belum sempat ia membantu Kyu Hyun kembali berbicara, "Kenapa? Kau mulai merasa bersalah?"

Dong Hae mengernyit heran mendengar nada bicara Kyu Hyun, ia paham betapa sulitnya merakit benda-benda itu dan paham benar kalau kelelahan Kyu Hyun membuatnya semarah ini. Tapi, jelas-jelas Dong Hae…

"Kyunnie… bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tadi saat aku masuk…"

 _Brak._

Dong Hae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Kyu Hyun menyentaknya cukup keras. Ia hanya bisa terdiam memandangi adiknya, "Aku tahu… kau tadi masuk dan tak sengaja menyenggolnya lalu jatuh dan kau biarkan karena kau paham ini hanya tugas biasa."

"Kyunnie…"

"Iya, aku paham… selanjutnya kau bisa langsung minta maaf."

Dong Hae merasa tertohok mendengar, tak biasa ia dapati Kyu Hyun sekasar ini. Semarahnya Kyu Hyun tak pernah sampai tak mendengarnya berbicara dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Ya, bisa dilihat Kyu Hyun tak memberikan izin pada Dong Hae untuk menjelaskan apa-apa yang terjadi, tidak sedikit pun.

Lama mereka hening, Kyu Hyun terlihat memungut lagi bagian kecil rakitannya, Dong Hae yang masih terkejut atas tuduhan tak mendasar perlahan membuang rasa sebentar karena ingin membantu Kyu Hyun. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun menolaknya bahkan ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan memancing emosi Dong Hae.

Dong Hae geram karena Kyu Hyun tak membiarkan ia berbicara sedikit pun, harusnya ia mendengar dan mengingat kalau sebenarnya yang merusak tugas itu adalah Kyu Hyun sendiri.

Apa?

"Baiklah. Iya, aku yang salah. Aku tak sengaja menyenggol kursi dan membuatnya jatuh. Puas? Ya, terus saja percaya pada spekulasimu itu!" Dong Hae berkata tenang memang, tapi tak bisa Kyu Hyun pungkiri kalau setiap perkataannya terselip nada kecewa.

Pintu kamar terbiarkan terbuka, Kyu Hyun masih mematung dengan sisa-sisa emosi. Sedang, Dong Hae memasuki kamar, mengurung diri dan memilih menenangkannya karena ia sadar. Kyu Hyun salah paham dan menjelaskannya saat seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat, bisa saja mereka berkelahi. Dan Dong Hae menghindari hal semacam itu, ia sangat menghindarinya.

Selang dua jam kejadian berlalu tak membuat keadaan membaik sama sekali, baik itu Dong Hae atau Kyu Hyun, tak ada yang memulai kontak mata atau pembicaraan. Sepi sekali. Dua orang yang dekat itu entah bagaimana bersikap seakan tak mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin untuk Kyu Hyun itu mudah, tetapi tidak untuk Dong Hae yang merasa bersalah.

Ah, inilah yang ia kesalkan…

 _"_ _Jika dipikir-pikir itu kecerobohannya. Tapi kenapa ia memutar balikan kecerobohannya sebagai kesalahanku? Ah, lagipula ia tak membiarkanku berbicara… Jelas-jelas saat masuk tadi kursi sudah terjatuh, aku yakin dia yang kelewat bahagia itu tak sadar menjatuhkannya. Tapi…"_

 _Tring_.

Suara pemanggang roti berbunyi, Dong Hae mengambilnya lalu memakannya ditemani dengan secangkir teh. Ia duduk sendirian di dapur, berusaha menekan perasaan tak suka karena harus makan sendirian. Tak lama, Kyu Hyun memasuki dapur, wajahnya masih datar dan tak bersahabat. Dong Hae bisa melihatnya dan diam-diam merutuki sikap Kyu Hyun yang benar-benar menyalahkannya.

"Oh, _hyung_ sedang apa di sini?"

Dong Hae tersentak menatap ke arah Kyu Hyun yang baru datang, "Kau berniat membersihkan gudang?" tanyanya lagi membuat Dong Hae tersenyum kecil lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya kini tersenyum sungkan.

"Ehm, jangan bilang kau mengingat sesuatu dari benda sialan itu?"

"Kyunnie…"

"Ah, oke!" Kyu Hyun berteriak di belakangnya karena Dong Hae sudah memperingatinya atas sebutan kasar. Dong Hae melihat hasil tugas yang sudah lama menjadi penghuni gudang, berdebu dan terlihat tua. "Aku tak menyangka kita bertengkar karena hal bodoh ini?" katanya pelan membuat Kyu Hyun di belakangnya menganggukan kepala.

"Hmm, coba saja kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu."

"Aku?"

Dong Hae berbalik menatap Kyu Hyun yang akan berargumen, "Ck, sudahlah _hyung_. Itu masa lalu dan aku malas…"

"Kau sadar siapa yang salah, kan?"

Kyu Hyun melihat ke arah lain saat mendengar Dong Hae bertanya tiba-tiba, rasa bersalah yang dulu pernah ada mendadak menguar ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dong Hae tersenyum kecil, rasanya ada sesuatu di balik perasaannya yang melega. "Habisnya hanya ada kau di sana. Aku jadi berpikir, kalau kau yang melakukannya."

"Ck, kekanakan."

"Aish, _hyung_ … yang kekanakan itu _hyung_. Aku jelas-jelas sudah mengajak _hyung_ berbicara, tapi _hyung_ masih saja mendiamkanku."

Dong Hae meliriknya cepat dan berdecih pelan, "Aku benar-benar kesal pada sikapmu makanya ingin membalas supaya kau sadar aku benar-benar kesal." Kyu Hyun mendengar tertawa membuat Dong Hae kehilangan muka dan menatapnya dengan cemberut. "Tuh, kan? Di sini bukan aku yang kekanakan, tapi Hae _hyung_ yang kekanakan."

"Yak, Kyunnie… kau mau aku mendiamkanmu lagi?!"

Dan Kyu Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan juluran lidah sedangkan Dong Hae mulai mengejarnya karena benar-benar gemas pada tingkah adiknya yang ternyata jahil. Ah, dua orang ini ternyata sama-sama kekanakan…

.

.

.

TBC

 _Yosh, TBC again…_

 _Hehehe. Kali ini Hara angkat dari kejadian yang baru Hara alami sendiri. Yep, kemarin Hara bertengkar sama adik Hara di rumah, bener-bener menyeramkan. Hara dituduh mengambil sesuatu yang padahal Hara engga tahu sama sekali… T.T_

 _Itu kejadian sedih banget lho… Hara sadar, Hara adalah orang terakhir yang masuk kamar, lagi pula Hara engga tahu kalo barang itu ada di dalam kamar. Dan berselang berjam-jam berlalu tiba-tiba adik Hara marah-marah dan menuduh Hara… T.T_

 _Oke… akhirnya di rumah ada perang dingin, Hara udah sebel sama adik Hara yang nuduh engga jelas… Dan dia bener-bener enggak kasih kesempatan Hara bicara. Duh, bener-bener menyedihkan…_

 _Dan yap… kalo kalian punya kakak atau adik pasti pernah ngalami yang namanya salah paham. Sama kayak kejadian KyuHae yang sebenarnya sepele tapi berakhir jadi masalah besar. Hehehe. Semoga cerita di atas bisa diambil pelajarannya, ya… :D_

 _Dan karena ini lebaran…Tenang aja… Kita berdua uda baikkan kok. Hehehehe._

 _Oke, bales review!_

 ** _Kyuli99 :_** _awww… makasih lho… :D_

 ** _Lydiasimatupang2301 :_** _hahaha. Engga kok Lydia-chan… review kamu emang bener lho! *prok prok* Hara setuju banget! Kan tau sendiri Kyu suka jual mahal kalo mau manja-manjaan, jadi kehadiran Wookie ini udah kayak kartu as supaya dia bisa berbuat apa pun sama Hae. Ya, kayak dia bisa manja dan selalu nunjukin kalo Kyu seoranglah adik kesayangan Hae. Hahaha. Thanks ya reviewnya Lydia-chan… ini sudah dilanjutin lho… semoga suka!_

 ** _Awaelfkyu13 :_** _hehehe. Iya dong, ini demi memuaskan para KyuHae atau HaeKyu shipper lho! Bener banget! Nah lho… Kyu harus pinter-pinter deh jagain Hae hyung supaya engga direbut Wookie. Hehehe. Oke ini udah dilanjutin dan makasih banyak reviewnya!_

 ** _Cuttiekyu94 :_** _hehehehe. Dia memang manja… super duper manja… duh gemes! Makasih ya reviewnya!_

 ** _Maya kyu_** ** _:_** _butuh samdasoo kamu kayaknya, hehehehe. :D duh namanya juga ficlet or drabble jadi wajar aja singkat, pendek, cepat dibaca… dududududu… :D_

 ** _Melani. :_** _eh, beneran? Makasih banyak ya Melani-chan! *hug erat* makasih atas semangatnya! Ini sudah dilanjutin… semoga kamu engga pernah bosen buat baca seriesnya, neeee!_

 ** _Hinori Iwin :_** _hahaha. Hyung is mine udah jadi hak paten Kyu, engga boleh diambil sama yang lain… namanya juga magnae… :D oya? Owh baguslah… ehmm… (Hara panggil kamu apa ini? Iwin? Atau Hino-chan boleh ga? Eh, kayaknya kita sebayaan lho! xD) Hino-chan melakukan awal yang bagus. Ehehehe.. iya kadang suka miris ya sekolah di indo, kebanyak dosen killer… dudududu… T.T oke, sama-sama… hahaha. Kalo gitu kita bisa barengan ke korea buat culik mereka. xD oh, Hara juga baru baca gitu aja dari beberapa ELF, tapi kurang tau apa bener Kyu masuk kepolisian atau enggak… lagipula belum ada confirm resmi, jadi tunggu aja.. dan kalo pun bener masuk kepolisian… duh… Hara kok ngarep ada gitu ya momennya KyuHae. Hahaha. Tau kan kalo Hae itu bagian kepolisian kali aja ketemu Kyu terus?! xD awwwww… (Hara mulai gesrek)_

 ** _Kotonoha Mari-chan :_** _hahahaha. Bener! 100 buat Mari-chan! Eh, Hae cemburu? Eeuumm… sebenarnya… sebenarnya… ada sih niat buat Hae cemburu… tapi… tapi… tapi… Hara simpen dulu chapter itu, ya! Hehehehe.  
Oya? Wah… Hara malah kebanyakan bertandang ke fandom INA, ada beberapa author yang Hara kenal tapi sayang sebagiannya malah udah hiatus __dan ada yang pindah fandom_ _. T.T  
Berarti sama aja dong kyak fandom INA, tapi engga semuanya juga sih… ada tipikal readers yang memang rajin review, ga peduli kenal atau engga tetap review. *contoh reader yang baik* hahahaha. Ya kali aja mereka mau lho… xD Ah, syukurlah teman kamu kebal. Salut. Hehehe, makasih puk puk nya… :" Kejam? Hehehe. Iya mereka kejam banget… T.T  
Iya juga sih. Jujur aja, kalo Hara sih lebih ke arah 'kepuasan batin' ya… karena Hara memang suka tulis menulis, jadi rasanya senang gitu kalo udah selesai nulis terus posting, bagi-bagi ke yang lain supaya dibaca dan diberi apresiasi. Ehm, lagi pula dibalik tulisan kita bisa menyelipkan segenap perasaan atau pesan, berkat itu juga Hara senang nulis karena ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang tentang perasaan yang Hara rasa dan pesan-pesan yang berguna. Hehehe. xD  
oke, thanks buat semangatnya! *peluk erat*_

 ** _Ikan :_** _hehehe. Syukurlah dia sudah dewasa. Eh, di sini masih dewasa ga? Hayooo… makasih komennya dan ini udah dilanjut ya!_

 ** _Hyunhua *di chapter 15* :_** _hehehe. Maklum… Hae kan engga mau kehilangan dongsaeng kesayangannya… tuh… Kyu gitu-gitu juga rada so sweet sama hyungnya, hehehe. Hae udah kayak paranormal aja selalu tau apa yang Kyu mau… thanks ya komennya… :D_

 ** _Hyunhua *di chapter 16* :_** _hahaha. Pembalasan dendam Wookie namanya nih! xD lah iya… Hae juga kan hyung yg heboh sekali… dudududu.. oke ini sudah dilanjutin! Makasih komennya ya!_

 _Oke, karena bales komennya sudah selanjutnya Hara akan kasih tahu kalo_ _ **"What Happen to My Hyungdeul?"**_ _ada chapter baru lho! Nah, buat yg kemarin sempat komen di sana dan ngarep banget ada chapter… Sok atuh… langsung main ke sana, ne! Hara udah posting kok! Semoga kalian suka, ya!_

 _Dan sebelum berakhir… Hara engga pernah bosan buat ucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yg sering komen, fav, follow! Dan sekali lagi… Mohon maaf lahir batin ya readersdeul!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Dinner**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 _Cuss langsung baca aja! Kalian bisa baca note di bawah! Hara harap kalian punya keluangan waktu untuk membacanya! Thx~ ^^_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't bash and plagiat!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for typo!**

 **\- Dinner -**

Kyu Hyun itu benci yang namanya jadwal padat lagi pula ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu berkencan dengan gamenya daripada hal-hal yang membuatnya ribet, kecuali tugas sekolah. Kyu Hyun akan menghindari segala macam pekerjaan absurd atau ambigu demi mengencani berpuluh-puluh kaset game di kamarnya dan lebih tertarik menjahili _hyung_ kesayangannya jika game sudah tak menarik. Di dalam kepalanya menjahili _hyung_ adalah game paling menyenangkan nomor _wahid_ selain kaset game dan PSP—benar-benar absurd.

Tapi, apa pun itu yang dinamakan kesibukan, Kyu Hyun memang menghindarinya atau sebenarnya sangat membencinya. Sudah cukup kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu padat jadwal dan _hyung_ nya yang terkadang juga ikut-ikutan padat jadwal dan untuk Kyu Hyun sendiri tak ingin merasakannya—walau secara tak langsung ia sempat merasakan jadwal 'seabrek' yang mendadak menghampirinya.

Dan salah satu alasan lainnya mengapa Kyu Hyun membenci kesibukan adalah _hyung_ nya. Iya, _hyung_ kesayangannya—walau dalam kasus iniharusnya dia memang mengkhawatirkan orangtuanya. Tapi karena keadaan sekarang membuatnya tinggal dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya, Kyu Hyun memang jadi pemerhati jam makan _hyung_ jika jam sibuk sudah melanda.

Nah, seperti saat ini…

Jam ruangan tengah sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat, jam makan malam sudah berlalu dan Kyu Hyun yang tadi masih pasang tampang _cuek bebek_ dengan mengencani PSP jadi bergerak ke dapur dengan wajah masamnya. Ia menghela napas panjang melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya yang terdengar beberapa kali mengumpat kesal, _hyung_ nya mengumpat lebih ke arah kesal karena teman-temannya tidak membantu mengerjakan tugas bukan karena 'seabrek' tugas dari dosennya.

Oh, sialan…

Ya, ingatkan Kyu Hyun untuk tidak ikut mengumpat seperti itu karena _hyung_ nya membenci Kyu Hyun yang mengumpat…

Kyu Hyun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa makanan mengingat _hyung_ nya ini belum menyentuh makan malamnya. Bahkan dengan seenaknya bilang, _"Makan duluan saja, ne!"_ Oh, rasanya ingin sekali Kyu Hyun membanting seperangkat alat laptop dan segala macam buku tebal pelajaran Dong Hae yang sudah menyuruhnya makan sendirian.

 _Brak._

Agak keras memang ia letakan di samping _hyung_ nya, berharap lelaki yang dua tahun lahir lebih dulu itu melihatnya. Tapi, nihil. _Hyung_ nya bahkan seolah berkata ' _Tugas itu lebih penting dari Kyu Hyun'_ dan hal ini membuat Kyu Hyun menarik buku yang dipegangnya untuk menarik perhatian.

"Kyunnie…"

Teguran tersebut lebih terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menegur anaknya untuk tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh dan di sini kasusnya adalah antara Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae. Ya, _hyung_ kesayangannya yang mulai menatapnya lelah. Ck, kalau saja tak takut dengan amukan Dong Hae, mungkin saat ini juga ia sudah melempar bom granat ke teman Dong Hae yang tak bisa diandalkan.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kau berhenti mengerjakannya dan makan!"

"Eh?"

Kyu Hyun malas banyak berbicara, ia memberi kode pada makanan yang diambilkannya untuk Dong Hae dan mengenyampingkan alat-alat tugas. Dong Hae menghela napas, ia menghentikan aktifitas Kyu Hyun dengan pelan, "Aku bisa makan nanti, Kyunnie."

Buku yang tadi ada di tangannya sudah berpindah tempat, segala macam peralatan yang dikesampingkan bahkan di angkat oleh Dong Hae yang niat mengerjakannya di kamar. Kyu Hyun tak tinggal diam, ia mengekor _hyung_ nya sambil membawa makanan.

"Ck, setidaknya _hyung_ harus makan, _ne_?" kata Kyu Hyun jengah saat melihat Dong Hae menganggukan kepala lalu kembali mengetik tugas, Kyu Hyun berdecih kecil lalu mengambil sendok berisi nasi dengan sedikit lauk dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Dong Hae.

"Hae _hyung_!" panggil Kyu Hyun setengah berteriak membuat Dong Hae yang baru saja mau bertanya langsung dijejali sesendok nasi oleh Kyu Hyun.

Beruntung saat itu Dong Hae langsung mengunyahnya, tatapan mata lelahnya bertanya pada Kyu Hyun yang memasang wajah kesal. "Aku tahu tugasmu lebih penting. Tapi pikirkan juga kalau dirimu itu juga penting!" ucapnya kesal sambil menyuruh Dong Hae membuka mulutnya dan Kyu Hyun kembali menyuapinya makanan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyuapiku, Kyunnie."

"Ck, anggap saja kau menyuruhku!" Dong Hae tak bisa tidak tertawa menanggapi perkataan Kyu Hyun yang serius.

"Ck, lagi pula kenapa bisa teman sialan…"

"Kyunnie…" lagi-lagi teguran khas seorang ibu keluar dari mulut penuh makanan Dong Hae, Kyu Hyun berdecih mendengarnya lalu menatap Dong Hae tajam. "Ck, terserahlah!"

Dong Hae menggedikan kedua bahunya, ia juga melanjutkan pengerjaan tugasnya yang tertunda dan meladeni suapan makanan yang diberi Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae tahu betapa kesalnya Kyu Hyun, tapi yang membuatnya lucu adalah walau sekesal apa pun Kyu Hyun tak pernah sedikit pun sampai mengakibatkan Dong Hae tersedak saat menyuapkan makanan.

" _Eomma_ … Aaakkk…" ucap Dong Hae dengan _childish_ nya membuat Kyu Hyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya kesal—walau dia tak yakin sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Dong Hae saat ini juga karena meledeknya seperti itu.

Dong Hae kembali tertawa di tengah-tengah kunyahannya, Kyu Hyun meliriknya sekilas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Oh, Hae _hyung_ berhentilah mentertawaiku!"

Ah, jadi, ternyata Kyu Hyun tahu kalau Dong Hae mentertawakan sikapnya?

.

.

.

TBC

 **Bales review!**

Anna505 *chap 1* **:** Udah dilanjutin ya! ^^

 **Awaelfkyu13 :** Wah iyakah?! Kenapa kita senasib, ya? Apa jangan-jangan kita… kita berjodoh? *plak xD hehehehe~ duh, Hara juga udah baikan kok sama adeknya Hara^^ tapi tetep sih adeknya Hara masih anggap Hara yang ngelakuin itu~ T.T Hei, ini udah dilanjutin yaaa~ maaf kalo kelamaan lanjut~ *bow*

Permenkaret : heheheh, Hara juga! Hm, sebenarnya sering sih~ xD

kyuhae : heheheh, KyuHae gemesin… Nah Hara juga gemesin lho~ ga kalah dari Kyu sama Hae xD *plak!* makasih yaaa~ ^^ ini udah dilanjutin, maaf atas keterlambatan posting!

 **Kotonoha Mari-chan :** heheheh~ sudah maklum… syukur Hae nya sabar, ga kepancing emosi juga… kan ga lucu kalo mereka bertengkar… nanti gimana Hara mau buat ff mereka xD hehehehe  
huwaaaa… di cup cup cup… makasih Mari-chan! Kamu pengertian sekali! Aaaakkkkk… sini Hara peluk! .  
jeles/?nya Hae menyusul… doakan saja semoga cepat posting, hehehehe~ kesibukan dunia real ga main-main bruh/?~ lelah Hara~ xD

 **Lydiasimatupang2301 :** hehehehe, hal kayak gini mah biasa.. padahal kesalahan sendiri, tapi karena momennya ga tepat untuk Hae… eh, jadinya malah salah paham~ hmmm…kayaknya seru ya Wookie jadi cast tetap?! Heheheh~ untuk ff kemarin emang ga ada special cast sama seperti ff ini. Jadi, tunggu aja ya kalo ada special cast untuk KyuHae nya! Udah dilanjut yaaa~ maafin keterlambatan Hara~ *bow*

 **Anna505 :** hehehehe, sangat dibolehkan kok! ^^ mau baca dimulai dari chap mana aja sama enaknya lho! Heheheheh

 **Araaaa :** aaaaaa, gapapa lho kamu baru review! Duh, new reader nih! Makasih ya udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk menunjukan diri, heheheh~ Hara juga mau bilang makasih udah suka sama KyuHae buatan Hara yang masih perlu diperbaiki (dari segi cerita dan penggambaran emang kurang sih xD) dan ini udah dilanjut yaaa~ semoga Hara masih bisa lihat review kamu!

 **Bales review kelar! Saatnya kalian baca cuap-cuap Hara, oke!**

 _ekhm, annyeong readersnim! ^^ *hening*_

 _masih ada yang ngenalin Hara? Aoi Hara? Iya, Hara yang agak gesrek, yang kalo update suka telat, dan hiatusnya luamaaaa bangeeettt itu . huhuhuhu~_

 _mianhae jarang update ff, akhir-akhir ini Hara *memang* selalu sibuk ditambah tidak adanya dana untuk memposting dan juga laptop Hara kemarin sempat rusak T^T inilah yang membuat Hara sempat hibernasi berkepanjangan (bahkan untuk ngerjain tugas aja Hara harus pinjem laptop temen lho T,T) dan Hara harap kalian memaklumi segala macam alasan ini~ u.u_

 _dan kebetulan hari ini adalah ulangtahun uri magnae, adik bungsunya Super Junior, kesayangan para ELF, jadi Hara persembahkan ff KyuHae untuk para readers kesayangan Hara, yang mungkin aja kalian masih berharap Hara update, hehehe. ^^_

 _kali ini kalian benar-benar beruntung ff broship ini berhasil update dengan 4 chapter. Jadi, Hara berharap banget kalian bisa meletakan komen di tiap chapternya! . heheheh~_

 _dan sedikit bercerita, ff ini sebenarnya sudah lama Hara ketik bahkan sebelum laptop rusak, tapi kendala ada di sandi file. T.T jadi Hara sempat kehilangan atau sebenarnya lupa sandi file broship Hara, jadilah Hara anggurin dulu nih filenya *bahkan Hara sempat nangis T.T*_

 _untuk segi ide ini termasuk yang cukup sederhana, kebetulan unsur curhat Hara yang sering lupa jam makan dan kebetulan kesal sama temen satu kelompok -_- pasti pernah dong ngalamin kerja kelompok rasa kerja individu :3 hehehehe~_

 _okedeh, sudah terlalu panjang cuap-cuap ini! Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menemukan chapter atau yang baru saja memulai membaca, Hara engga bilang 'sampai jumpa' karena kalian bisa lanjut di chapter selanjutnya!_

 _Selamat membaca dan terimakasih! ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**Girlfriend**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : family, brothership**

 **Rated : K**

 _Nungguin note Hara? Baca di akhir cerita aja ya readersnim! ^^_

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **\- Girlfriend -**

Sudah bukan jadi pemandangan yang mengherankan jika Kyu Hyun yang pintar dan tampan itu menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Bahkan ia sudah terbiasa sekali mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah dan surat-surat dari bermacam-macam gadis di sekolah yang menyukainya dan ia hanya menanggapi hal itu sebagai sebuah permainan yang cukup seru dan terkadang jadi membosankan.

Mungkin seperti ini maksudnya!

Akan lebih menyenangkan jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil ia jadikan kekasihnya. Ya, Kyu Hyun itu dilihat dari segi fisik sempurna, otak yang ia punya juga sangat mengagumkan dan walau pun ia jahil tapi semuanya akan terkamuflase dengan wajahnya yang terkesan _innocent_ dan menggemaskan. Jadi, tidak akan mungkin salah satu dari seluruh gadis di sekolahnya bisa menolak pesona Kyu Hyun jika ditawari menjadi kekasihnya.

Istilahnya sangat mudah bagi Kyu Hyun menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasihnya dengan sekali tunjuk!

Ya, semudah itu!

Nah, itu yang membuat permainan ini menjadi seru.

Selain hal seru, Kyu Hyun juga menyimpan hal menyebalkan dari permainan yang ia mainkan ini, yaitu ketidakberhasilan Kyu Hyun untuk menjadikan salah satu gadis menjadi kekasihnya.

Eh, tunggu!

Bukannya menjadikan mereka sebagai kekasih itu mudah? Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi sulit?

Alasannya…

Dong Hae…

Kyu Hyun tak bisa menunjukkan senyumannya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu di depan seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang mampir ke rumahnya—atau lebih tepatnya ke rumah Dong Hae dan ia. Padahal awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sebelum kehadiran Dong Hae komunikasi dengan gadis manis ini berjalan begitu sempurna dan Kyu Hyun berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya hari ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Namun, semua mendadak berubah ketika Dong Hae baru saja pulang ke rumah dengan kaos putih polos dan rambut brunette yang sedikit basah akibat keringat karena selesai bermain basket di luar. Ya, keadaan berbalik begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan saat Dong Hae yang terkenal ramah pada setiap gadis menarik perhatian si target kekasihnya Kyu Hyun.

Dan lihatlah…

"Ah, jadi kalian satu sekolah?" suara Dong Hae terdengar, matanya bergantian menatap ke arah Kyu Hyun dan gadis muda itu. "Jadi kedatanganmu ke sini bertujuan apa? Apa Kyunnie membuat masalah denganmu?"

Gadis muda itu bersemu sedikit, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyu Hyun seperti meminta bantuan untuk memberikan jawaban yang pas dan Kyu Hyun bangkit untuk menarik lengan _hyung_ kesayangannya. Sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu, Kyu Hyun sempat melemparkan senyuman mautnya dan berharap jika si gadis berambut sebahu itu masih bisa bersemu. Tapi…

"Ah, sial!?" rutuknya begitu sadar jika gadis itu hanya berekspresi biasa saja, berbeda sebelum Dong Hae datang dan merusak rencananya.

"Aish, _hyung_ tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Dong Hae mengernyit heran membuat Kyu Hyun menghela napas lalu mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut sebahu yang masih duduk di ruang tamu. " _Hyung_ tahu? Aku baru saja ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku!?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan!"

Kyu Hyun akhirnya tak tahan hingga menepuk bahu Dong Hae dan menatapnya tajam, "Ck, belum kulakukan _hyung_ malah diam-diam merebutnya!?"

"Aku?" beo Dong Hae polos.

"Hae _hyung_!" bentak Kyu Hyun kesal.

Dong Hae tak bisa menahan tawanya lalu menarik lengan Kyu Hyun untuk bertemu dengan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Kyu Hyun yang ditarik seperti itu sudah cemberut di sampingnya, ia sungguh kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Dong Hae padanya. Memang tidak terlihat, tapi Kyu Hyun mengerti betapa Dong Hae tidak ingin dirinya memiliki kekasih di usia mudanya.

Oh, ayolah, Kyu Hyun sekarang sudah hampir 18 tahun!?

Dong Hae menepuk kepala Kyu Hyun pelan, gesture yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menggoda Kyu Hyun karena benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, "Hm, seperti yang aku katakan tadi aku adalah _hyung_ nya Kyu Hyun… sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyetujui hubungan kalian… Kyunnie masih terlalu muda, dia juga sangat suka bermain _game_ dan makan _ddokbokie_ , aku takut dia akan menyakitimu atau mengabaikanmu nanti… dan aku juga terlalu menyayangi adikku. Jadi…"

"Hae _hyung_!?"

Gadis muda di hadapan mereka tertawa kecil menatap sikap Kyu Hyun yang berbeda dari biasanya, hal ini sempat disadari Kyu Hyun saat tak sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan gadis manis itu. _"Aku juga harusnya minta maaf bertingkah seperti ini pada Kyu Hyun. Harusnya kita berteman saja, kan, Kyu?"_

Kyu Hyun sukses melirik ke arah Dong Hae dengan kesal, lagi-lagi eksekusi pernyataan cinta yang entah ke berapanya pun gagal hanya karena Dong Hae.

Dong Hae menepuk punggung Kyu Hyun beberapa kali, ia tersenyum menatap gadis muda yang ada di depannya itu, "Ah, kupikir jika kalian jadi teman itu lebih baik artinya ada yang menjaga Kyunnie di sekolahnya." Dong Hae melirik Kyu Hyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kyunnie itu nakal, jadi ia harus sedikit diberi pengawasan lagi pula aku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya selama 24 jam. Benar, kan?"

Gadis muda itu mengangguk membenarkan, ia sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Kyu Hyun lalu tersenyum manis sekali. Kyu Hyun sempat membalasnya lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Dong Hae yang masih menceritakan sikapnya pada gadis manis itu, "Aish, _hyung_ jangan menceritakanku pada orang lain?!" katanya kesal membuat Dong Hae menanggapinya dengan tawa.

Mungkin lain kali, Kyu Hyun harus lebih pintar mencari tempat yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis. Yah, Kyu Hyun itu tampan juga pintar, tapi ia terlalu muda untuk merasakan yang namanya memiliki kekasih, itu kata Dong Hae.

.

.

.

THE END

 _Hollaa! Kita ketemu lagi! Ini ff kedua dan kalian bisa menemukan ff ketiga dan keempat nanti! ^^_

 _Ide cerita ini Hara buat setelah melihat lagi kumpulan KyuHae momen yang Hara punya di laptop. Ada momen di acara televise China (karena bintang tamunya SJ M) di acara itu Ryeowook berperan jadi pacarnya Kyuhyun, terus mendadak Donghae masuk ke dalam scenario dan berperan sebagai pacarnya Kyuhyun juga. Hehehe._

 _Intinya Hara ambil gimana sisi ke-jealous-annya Donghae karena kebetulan salah satu readers kesayangan Hara bernama_ _ **Kotonoha Mari-chan**_ _sempat request ff dengan tema Hae!jealous. dan semoga aja feel Hae!jealous-nya dapet ya Mari-chan dan juga buat para readers lainnya! ^^_

 _Oke, makasih buat readersnim yang uda baca chapter ini dan selamat membaca chapter selanjutnya yaaa! ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Real Hyung**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

\- **Special Cast**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **DON'T BASH AND PLAGIAT!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **\- Real -**

Kyu Hyun tahu benar siapa _hyung_ nya, maksudnya _hyung_ yang memang ia sayangi. Sedangkan, Dong Hae tahu benar jika ia adalah _hyung_ yang dimaksud Kyu Hyun, boleh kutekankan jika Dong Hae menganggap ialah yang paling disayangi oleh _saeng_ nya? Maksudku, apa memang benar sedemikian rupa?

Tapi, apa memang benar juga Dong Hae selalu berpikir ia adalah _hyung_ nya Kyu Hyun. Karena tanpa disadari—yang pasti Kyu Hyun lebih sadar ini—tingkah Dong Hae bahkan dua tingkat kekanakan di atas Kyu Hyun. Dan apa benar Dong Hae bisa dikatakan _hyung_ dari Kyu Hyun yang menganggapnya _hyung_?

Kalau memang tidak. Lalu siapa _hyung_ nya? _Hyung_ nya untuk Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae?

"Aku tak pernah merasa Hae _hyung_ itu _hyung_ ku!"

"…"

"Karena dia selalu saja bertingkah kekanakan dan yang terakhir kali tingkahnya benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"…"

"Oh, ayolah… Aku bahkan hampir 18 tahun dan Hae _hyung_ tidak mengizinkanku sama sekali memiliki seorang kekasih!?"

Kyu Hyun merengut sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Lagi pula, Dong Hae belum pulang ke rumah, jadi ia masih bebas bermain dengan PSP atau beberapa kaset game sebelum akhirnya ia merasa bosan dan menghubungi seseorang.

Ya, mungkin melepas sedikit kekesalannya dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu…

Baiklah, lupakan kejadian yang berakhir gagalnya memiliki kekasih kemarin…

 _"_ _Mungkin ia ingin kau fokus pada pelajaranmu dulu?"_

Kyu Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia bangkit cepat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengacak rambut ikalnya dengan kesal. Ia berpikir kenapa orang yang ia hubungi jadi seperti Dong Hae _hyung_ nya. Ah, lagi pula tidak terlalu bermasalah pada nilai sekolahnya, aku 'kan pintar apa yang dikhawatirkan mereka, pikir Kyu Hyun.

"Hyung percaya bahwa Hae _hyung_ pun menyuruhku untuk berteman saja dengan gadis itu?"

 _"_ _Hm, sebenarnya Hae belum ada cerita apa pun denganku?"_

"Aish, kalau _hyung_ ada di sini kemarin. Maksudku saat aku hampir saja mendapatkan gadis itu pasti _hyung_ akan tahu ceritanya karena sekarang aku malas sekali harus menceritakan ulang."

Suara tawa terdengar dari sambungan teleponnya, Kyu Hyun mendengus lalu melipat kedua kakinya sambil mencari sandaran paling nyaman di punggung tempat tidurnya. _"Mungkin nanti aku akan bicara dengan Hae saja? Bagaimana?"_

Tiba-tiba senyum Kyu Hyun muncul juga di wajahnya, ia menganggukan kepala dengan semangat, "Hm, kalau bisa bujuklah Hae _hyung_ untuk mengizinkanku punya kekasih, _ne_?"

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa janji untuk yang itu_."

"Aish, Leeteuk _hyung_!?" geram Kyu Hyun dan tak sengaja menendang satu bantal yang ada di bawah kakinya, Leeteuk— _hyung_ yang dijadikannya tempat cerita—tertawa mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ayolah _hyung_! Ku mohon… _hyungie…_ aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu dalam masalah seperti ini karena kau paling bisa membujuk Hae _hyung_ ku yang cerewet itu."

 _"_ _Kyu…"_

"Teuki _hyung_? _Nde? Nde? Nde?"_

Di seberang sambungan telepon sana, seorang lelaki dengan senyuman _angel-_ nya hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, ia lirik matanya tepat pada seorang lelaki yang berambut brunette yang hanya merengut mendengarnya. Dan sebuah ponsel yang sengaja dibuat pengeras suaranya menjadi saksi bisu antara pertemuan Leeteuk dan Dong Hae yang sedang terjadi malam ini, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyu Hyun pula.

Leeteuk dengan sedikit berbisik mendekati Dong Hae, "Apa yang harus _hyung_ lakukan untuk Kyunnie, eh?"

Dong Hae yang merengut mendengar pertanyaannya lalu hanya menggedikan bahunya, tanda ia tak tahu harus memberikan apa untuk Leeteuk yang bertanya. Leeteuk hanya mendesah kecil, ia lirik lagi ponselnya yang masih memperdengarkan suara Kyu Hyun yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan segala macam jurus memohonnya—mungkin hanya saat memohon saja Kyu Hyun mampu bersikap manis seperti ini padanya dan Dong Hae sempat kesal tadi.

"Ekhm, Kyu… Sebenarnya aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hae? Bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Wah, benarkah? Yah, aku serahkan padamu, hyung. Tapi, memang akan lebih baik lagi jika Hae hyung sampai mengizinkanku, tapi… yasudahlah. Hm, semoga Teuki hyung beruntung!"_

Leeteuk hanya memperdengarkan suara tawanya lalu kepalanya melihat ke arah Dong Hae yang masih merengut, tak suka karena akhirnya Leeteuk tidak sama sekali menyelesaikan masalah ini. Suara Kyu Hyun masih terdengar, _"Oh, hyung… aku sampai lupa. Ku harap kau tidak memberitahu masalah ini pada Hae hyung! Jangan bilang kalau aku menghubungimu malam ini. Ah, hyung tahu? Aku menghubungimu karena Hae hyung sedang tak ada di rumah."_

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya…" Leeteuk hanya meringis kecil, lagi pula mana mungkin ia akan memberitahukannya pada Dong Hae yang sudah mendengar semuanya secara langsung seperti ini.

 _"_ _Hm, hyung… bisakah aku minta tolong sekali lagi?"_

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya berdehem pelan, Dong Hae yang ada di tempat itu pun melirik tepat pada ponsel Leeteuk dan sama-sama mendengar Kyu Hyun di seberang sana yang belum mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Kyu?" panggil Leeteuk memastikan Kyu Hyun masih ada di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

 _"_ _Hm, ternyata tidak jadi! Ah, iya, aku tidak jadi minta tolong. Tapi, bisakah kau mencoba menghubungi Hae hyung dan tanya ia sedang ada di mana? Emm, aku mencoba untuk mengiriminya pesan, tapi ia tak membalasnya sama sekali?"_

Leeteuk yang akhirnya mendengar pengakuan Kyu Hyun yang katanya bukan permintaan tolong itu tertawa kecil, ia lirik Dong Hae yang baru saja memeriksa ponselnya dan menunjukkan ke wajah Leeteuk jika ponselnya mati, kehabisan batre. "Mungkin ponselnya mati? Habis batre?"

 _"_ _Ah, bisa jadi. Hm, tapi, tetap saja… Jika hyung bisa menghubunginya tolong tanyakan padanya, nde?"_

"Ne. Sudahlah, pergi tidur sana! Hae bisa saja pulang lima belas menit lagi," perintah Leeteuk membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa di sana lalu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kali ini Leeteuk yang menatap Dong Hae dengan tatapan sulit, ia menarik napas panjang lalu mulai buka suara dan…

"Aku tahu apa yang akan Teuki _hyung_ katakan." Potong Dong Hae membuat Leeteuk yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "Hm, tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengizinkan Kyunnie untuk punya kekasih."

"Hae…"

"Oh, ayolah _hyung_! Kau lupa kalau Kyunnie juga pernah melakukan hal ini padaku!?"

"Eh?!" kernyitan muncul di dahi Leeteuk, ia tatap intens Dong Hae yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menatap ke arah lain, menghindari pandangan Leeteuk yang mulai menyelidik. "Jadi, kau balas dendam pada Kyu?"

"Bukan!"

"Dong Hae?"

Dong Hae yang mendengar nama lengkapnya dipanggil begitu serius pun akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan balas dendam… mungkin hanya tak ingin dia memiliki kekasih saja?" Dong Hae yakin ia mengucapkannya setengah ragu, Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mempercayai sikap Dong Hae.

"Hah, aku tahu kau terlalu menyayangi Kyu, tapi…"

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa mengizinkannya! Lagi pula _hyung_ sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya selain balas dendam? Mungkin."

Leeteuk hanya memijit pelipisnya, ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya jika menyangkut masalah Kyu Hyun apalagi ketika membahasnya dengan Dong Hae. Pantas saja Kyu Hyun meminta tolong padanya, membujuk Dong Hae bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada membujuk Kyu Hyun. Oh, bahkan Leeteuk pun malas sekali mengingat berapa banyak kejadian ia harus membujuk keduanya agar bisa satu pemahaman atau salah satu dari mereka bisa mengalah dan menerima keputusan.

"Dan bagaimana bisa juga Kyunnie meminta bantuanmu padahal aku juga meminta bantuanmu?" celetuk Dong Hae terdengar sebal, Leeteuk kini menghadiahinya tatapan jengah. "Hah, sebenarnya aku terlalu lelah terus-menerus mengurusi kalian berdua."

Dong Hae merengut, "Leeteuk _hyung_ 'kan _hyung_ kami! Jadi, _hyung_ harus membantu kami!"

Ah, dan beginilah akhirnya…

Sudah mengertikan siapa yang akan jadi _hyung_ sebenarnya di antara Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae?

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya menghela napas panjang, matanya juga sudah melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu semakin larut. Lalu ia menyuruh Dong Hae untuk pulang, "Baiklah, aku akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Hae pulanglah sekarang, kau lupa Kyu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Dong Hae yang mendengarnya beranjak, "Dia mengkhawatirkanku tapi tidak selalu perhatian…"

"Dong Hae…" tegur Leeteuk yang menghentikan perkataannya, Dong Hae pun tertawa kecil lalu segera beranjak pulang. Leeteuk _hyung_ bilang, benar Kyu Hyun mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tidak pernah di bilang secara jelas.

Ah, Dong Hae… Hal sekecil itu saja sudah diprotes?

.

.

.

 _Hihihihi… xD ini mungkin bisa dibilang lanjutan dari ff sebelumnya dan kali ini ada special guestnya, yaitu uri leadernim, Leeteuk! ^^_

 _Pada ingetkan waktu Leeteuk promosiin albumnya Kyu? Terus Leeteuk update tentang percakapaannya dengan Kyu via kakaotalk? ^^_

 _Nah, mari berterimakasih pada uri leader yang udah kasih tunjuk ke kita bahwa Kyu itu super duper cute! .hehehe~ Hara suka liat Kyu ngungkapin rasa 'terimakasihnya' ke Leeteuk yang uda promoin albumnya~ bener-bener gemesin! Yaampun~ jadi pingin cubit pipinya T/T *plak*_

 _Duh, maafin kegajean Hara, Hara emang suka khilaf liat Kyu, apalagi pipi sama matanya yang… yang… ah, sudahlah! Kalian pasti mengerti betapa gemesnya liat Kyu itu?! . sampe Hara mikir kalo umur Kyu itu belum 30 karena masih cocok disebut bocah berumur 3 tahun~ . aaakkkk~ Kyunnieee!_

 _*oke, abaikan racauan Hara yang gaje itu :3 karena kalian bisa langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kalian ke chapter terakhir, ff ke-4 yang berhasil Hara posting! Happy reading! ^^*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Dream**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyu Hyun**

 **Lee Dong Hae**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dont bash and Plagiat!**

 **Sorry for typo!**

 **Happy reading! ^^**

 **\- Dream -**

Sewaktu mereka masih kecil, masih kanak-kanak, masih memikirkan tentang bermain dan bermain. Mereka berada di satu ruangan yang sama untuk tidur, saling berbagi tempat tidur, berbagi selimut, terkadang bertengkar hanya karena bantal yang bukan miliknya atau bahkan berebut ingin tidur di tempat yang paling sudut.

Hal-hal yang selalu dilakukan mereka saat masih kanak-kanak, masih bisa berbagi satu ruangan. Dan terkadang saling menenangkan satu sama lain jika salah satu dari mereka mendapati mimpi buruk. Biasanya yang sering mendapati mimpi buruk adalah Kyu Hyun, sang adik. Sedangkan Dong Hae, _hyung_ nya, jarang mendapati mimpi buruk hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk tidur di bagian pinggir.

Jadi, ketika suatu saat Kyu Hyun bermimpi buruk, Dong Hae akan merelakan dirinya tidur di bagian pinggir, Dong Hae akan memeluk adiknya dan menenangkan Kyu Hyun. Lalu ketika suatu saat Dong Hae takut tidur di bagian pinggir—atau sebenarnya hampir setiap malam Dong Hae ketakutan—Kyu Hyun akan sukarela tidur di bagian pinggir, memunggungi hyungnya, membiarkan Dong Hae yang lebih sering memeluknya.

Akhirnya mereka tertidur...

Tapi, ketika mereka meremaja, mendewasa, dan memiliki hal-hal privasi yang hanya bisa disimpan di dalam kamar. Mereka memilih memisahkan diri, memilih kamar mereka masing-masing, Dong Hae di sisi depan dan Kyu Hyun di belakang. Pintu kamar mereka berhadapan, sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar keduanya bisa terus menjaga komunikasi antara _hyung-dongsaeng_.

Hal yang terpisah ini mulai membuat kebiasaan masa kecil mereka tidak terlihat, seperti saling berbagi tempat tidur, terkadang bertengkar hanya karena bantal yang bukan miliknya atau bahkan berebut ingin tidur di tempat yang paling sudut. Karena mereka sudah sama-sama mendewasa, tidak kekanakan dan selalu berpikir bermain setiap saat. Jadi, mereka meninggalkan kebiasaan mereka tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sikap menggemaskan mereka? Dong Hae yang memeluk Kyu Hyun saat bermimpi buruk atau Kyu Hyun yang bersedia tidur di bagian pinggir?

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Lelaki bersurai ikal yang baru saja tertidur, kira-kira baru lima belas menit berlalu, ia tersentak. Suara ketukan pada pintu memaksanya bangun, ia lirik sekilas jam pada ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia bahkan baru lima belas menit yang lalu menyelesaikan gamenya dan kini usaha tidurnya harus diganggu oleh...

"Hae _hyung_?" Katanya dengan suara serak menatap Dong Hae yang meringis di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau belum tidur, Kyunnie?" Tanya Dong Hae basa-basi sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke celah pintu kamar Kyu Hyun.

Ah, Kyu Hyun paham...

"Apalagi kali ini?" Tanyanya langsung, Dong Hae yang tak bisa berbohong akhirnya tersenyum polos. "Heechul _hyung_ tadi menelponku dan menceritakan cerita hantu. Aku..." dan belum sempat kisahnya berakhir, Kyu Hyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menyuruh Dong Hae untuk masuk ke kamarnya dengan gerakan kepala.

"Umm..." gumamnya terdengar ragu, "Kyunnie?" Panggilnya kemudian ketika melihat Kyu Hyun akan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"..."

"Iya. Iya. Kau tidur di sudut sana, aku di bagian pinggir. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tidur, _hyung_?! Sungguh?!"

Dan Dong Hae bersorak dalam hati ketika menaiki kasur Kyu Hyun, ia menidurkan dirinya di sudut, Kyu Hyun ambil tempat di bagian pinggir, tidur memunggungi Dong Hae yang merengut karena Kyu Hyun mengabaikannya yang ketakutan. Oke, mungkin Dong Hae berlebihan, jadi abaikan dia saja.

"Umm, Kyunnie, apa kau tak pernah merasa takut? Hmm.. seperti..."

"Oh, _hyung_... aku hanya melawan rasa takutku, jadi jika aku takut. Aku melawannya saja, mengabaikannya. Aku..."

"Pantas saja kau tak pernah datang ke kamarku ketika mimpi buruk seperti saat masih kita kecil?"

Baiklah. Kyu Hyun benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk tidur, ia membuat dirinya telentang, Dong Hae sendiri memposisikan diri menghadap ke arah Kyu Hyun dengan pandangan bertanya dan polosnya. Oh, ingatkan pada Kyu Hyun untuk hal seperti ini Dong Hae terkadang—atau sebenarnya terlalu sering—terlihat kekanakan, melebihi bocah berusia lima tahun tingkahnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya malas jalan keluar, _hyung_ ," katanya pelan, "Dan takut keluar kamar." Tambahnya, Dong Hae mengernyit heran lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih ingat jika tadi Dong Hae menyebut nama Heechul dan sempat memberitahukan jika Heechul menceritakan hal-hal menakutkan pada Dong Hae. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali menjahili Heechul hyung untuk balas dendam karena membuat Kyu Hyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini...

"Oh, itu..." gumam Dong Hae, "Ketika ia selesai menceritakannya, aku langsung meninggalkan ponselku tanpa mematikannya dan berlari ke depan pintu kamarmu."

Kyu Hyu melongo mendengarnya, ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan tak segan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kekanakan. Kau bahkan lebih dewasa..."

"Kyunnie masalah takut jangan bawa-bawa kedewasaan."

Kyu Hyun hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya, ia tahan komentarnya dan menyuruh Dong Hae untuk tidur karena besok ia akan sekolah dan Dong Hae akan kuliah.

Jadi, bagaimana kesimpulannya?

Apa sikap menggemaskan mereka sudah hilang?

.

.

.

 _The End_

 _Fiuh~~~ ff super duper pendek dari Hara dan fresh dikerjakan hanya butuh waktu satu jam dan bersyukurlah ff ini melewati tahap edit. Semoga saja tidak ditemukan typo-typo tak berguna dan maha absurd di ff ini. :3 hehehehe..._

 _Dan jujur dari ff sebelumnya, ff ini adalah ff paling perdana, yang Hara ketik di awal tahun, di saat laptop rusak. Ff ini Hara ketik di ponsel Hara, saking engga tahannya engga nulis T.T *curhat*_

 _Dan bersyukurlah akhirnya bisa diposting di hari yang amat istimewa ini ^^_

 _Mungkin dari ff-ff sebelumnya kalian bakal ngerasa aneh sama ff Hara yang ini karena mendadak gaya tulisan Hara 'sedikit' mengalami perubahan ini menurut Hara. Karena Hara sempat berulang kali mengedit dan menemukan adanya banyak kata yang bukan Hara sekali… *ketahuan deh Hara sering engga edit ulang ff xD*_

 _Duh, engga tahu juga kenapa sebabnya? Tapi, semoga kalian merasa nyaman dengan ff Hara yang ini! ^^_

 _Dan kalian pada sadar engga sih kalo rata-rata ff Hara engga ada nyambungnya ke tema ulang tahun? Ini malah seperti menceritakan hal-hal umum yang mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian atau bahkan Hara sendiri pernah melakukannya…._

 _Duh, gesrek bener deh Hara ini?!_

 _Tapi, emang sengaja juga sih dan ini juga emang konsep awal ff broship KyuHae buatan Hara. Memang engga Hara bilang kalo konsep broship yang Hara buat selalu berasal dari pengalaman atau bahkan kejadian real Hara atau KyuHae sendiri, tapi Hara pikir karena ini tema broship jadi akan lebih baik jika dibuat sedemikian real dan dekat dengan para pembaca. Bukankah begitu? ^^_

 _Yah, walau jadinya tema ulang tahun engga ketulis juga di chapter yang ini atau sebelum-sebelumnya, heheheh~ ._.v maafin tema melenceng Hara, neeee~_

 _Oya, Hara juga mau bilang Hara masih menerima segala request kalian. Jangan sungkan buat tegur sapa Hara di akun sosmed yang tertera di bio dan pm Hara jika ingin. Yah, walau Hara slow respon, Hara pastikan akan membaca tiap pesan dan membalasnya. ^^ Dan tiap ide yang Hara pakai akan Hara cantumin siapa yang request. Pokoknya bakalan Hara pilih deh tiap ide yang unik, yang cucok (?) dijadiin ff broship. Ingat yaaa~ temanya broship, ga melenceng okey~ ^^_

 _Dan karena ini adalah ff ke-4 Hara… artinya penutup kali ini Hara akhiri dengan kalimat "Sampai jumpa di chapter dan ff terbaru Hara selanjutnya! Jangan bosan untuk bermain di blog Hara dan tegur sapa Hara lewat kotak review dan sosmed Hara! Dan terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang membaca 4 ff sekaligus dan meletakkan reviewnyaaaa~~~~~!" *bow*_

 _Ppaii~~ ppaiiii~~ ^^/_

 _[Finished, 24th January 2017]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Social Media**

 **Author : Aoi Hara**

 **Cast :**

\- **Cho Kyu Hyun**

\- **Lee Dong Hae**

\- **Special Guest ^^**

 **Genre : brothership, family**

 **Rated : K**

 _Holla readersnim sayang! Hara is back! Huhuhuhu, akhirnya bisa kembali menyapa kalian semua di sini! ^^_

 _Kali ini Hara bawa satu ff paling fresh dan semoga bisa menghibur kalian saat sebelum tidur, lagi pada pusing sama dosen atau guru, bete sama tugas yang engga pernah habis di makan waktu (?), yang baru kelar atau yang lagi ngadepin ujian dan buat yang lelah mengejar cinta senpai atau hoobae *eh?! Heheheh~ xD_

 _Pokoknya…_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't bash and plagiat!**

 **Happy reading!**

\- Social Media -

"Tunggu dulu!"

Kedua lelaki yang hendak menyeruput minuman mereka mendadak berhenti, keheranan muncul di raut wajah mereka berdua yang menatap cengiran lelaki bermata sipit di depannya. Lelaki itu menunjukkan ponselnya lalu menggoyangkannya pelan dan membuka aplikasi kamera, membiarkan kedua lelaki lainnya yang tahu maksud si lelaki bermata sipit jadi menghela napas panjang—merasa lelah—lalu lelaki bermata sipit itu menatap tiga minuman di atas meja yang sudah ia tata untuk dipotretnya.

"Wuah, akan aku posting di SNS-ku!" katanya bersemangat lalu mengambil minuman miliknya, meninggalkan dua lelaki yang kini sama-sama tak berselera menikmati minumannya.

"Oh, _hyung_ mau berapa banyak foto yang kau _upload_ di SNS-mu, eoh?" si lelaki bersurai ikal akhirnya buka suara, ia mendecak kesal hendak merebut ponsel lelaki bermata sipit yang dipanggilnya _hyung_. "Benar kata Kyunnie. _Hyung_ sudah banyak mengambil foto dan meng- _upload_ nya. Apa itu tak masalah?" lelaki yang bersurai _brunette_ akhirnya ikut menimpali.

Lelaki yang diprotes oleh kedua _dongsaeng_ nya ini tersenyum tipis lalu menunjukkan hasil postingan tiga minuman yang baru ia foto, "Kalian lihat?" katanya membuat kedua lelaki itu menatap kolom komentar yang ditunjuknya dan membaca ada begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "Semua orang menyukainya," jelasnya singkat lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae memang sedang melakukan pertemuan lama antar seorang _hyung_ yang sudah lama tidak menemui mereka, Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa mereka panggil Yesung _hyung_ , seorang _sunbae_ saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Mereka bertemu berkat kecanggihan teknologi saat ini dan memutuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan.

Dong Hae ingat sekali Yesung _hyung_ sempat berkata ia merindukan mereka—maksudnya Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae, Yesung _hyung_ sempat bertanya mengenai suara Kyu Hyun, mengenai prestasi adiknya Dong Hae dan mengatakan ia sangat merindukan berkumpul dengan Dong Hae ketika lelah latihan vocal. Ah, Dong Hae ingat sekali jika Yesung _hyung_ tergabung dalam klub vocal tempat Kyu Hyun juga dan mereka memang sangat dekat.

Tapi, ketika melihat kenyataan tidak berbanding lurus dengan ekspentasi, Dong Hae sedikit kecewa. Kyu Hyun itu pendiam, walau dulu ia sangat banyak bicara dengan Yesung, tapi pertemuan setelah sekian lama membuat Kyu Hyun kehilangan banyak suara untuk Yesung yang lebih mementingkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Dong Hae, ia hanya menatap Yesung _hyung_ dengan tatapan 'hei-perhatikanlah-di-sekitarmu-ada-kami-berdua' dengan sangat jelas.

"Hae _hyung_ seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali saat Yesung _hyung_ mengajak kita bertemu," kata Kyu Hyun terdengar sangat jelas bahkan Dong Hae mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kyu Hyun. "Ah, itu…" Dong Hae ingin sekali menjawab lebih jujur tapi ia memilih melihat ke arah Yesung _hyung_ dengan pandangan tak enak. "Ah, mungkin, aku tolak saja." Ucapnya kemudian melihat orang yang disindir sama sekali tidak peka.

Ah, Yesung _hyung_ apa benar-benar tidak mendengar perkataan mereka, ya?

 _Trak._

Ponsel yang digenggam Yesung akhirnya terletak juga di atas meja, lelaki bermata sipit itu akhirnya menghela napas dengan wajah sungkan saat matanya menatap wajah Kyu Hyun yang lebih memilih memainkan PSP—sepertinya Kyu Hyun membalas perilaku Yesung—dan Dong Hae jadi meringis kecil mengetahui tatapan Yesung. "Hm, Kyunnie memang seperti itu 'kan, _hyung_? Yesung _hyung_ masih ingat, kan?" kata Dong Hae.

"Kalian tidak ada berubahnya dari segi sifat, aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa karena aku punya banyak perubahan," kata Yesung membuka pembicaraan. "Kalian lihat? Café ini baru saja aku buka dengan Jong Jin, aku harus sesering mungkin memposting sesuatu untuk mempromosikannya," Yesung berhenti menatap Dong Hae dengan senyumannya, "Kau pasti paham Hae- _ya_ tapi tidak dengan _uri Kyunnie_." Yesung mengakhirinya dengan tawa, Kyu Hyun berhasil menghempaskan PSP berkat kata ' _game over_ '.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" balas Kyu Hyun sengit. "Bilang saja kau itu kebingungan untuk bilang 'Ah, Kyunnie aku merindukanmu!', iya 'kan?" dan akhirnya suasana di antara mereka bertiga diiringi tawa.

Dong Hae sangat tahu, jika kedua orang di dekatnya ini sangat dekat, Kyu Hyun mengenal Yesung sebagai _sunbae_ yang sangat pintar menyanyi, suara Yesung juga sangat bagus dan Kyu Hyun sangat bekerja keras agar bisa menarik perhatian Yesung untuk melatihnya juga. Jadi wajar sekali jika Kyu Hyun sedikit 'merajuk' ketika tahu Yesung _hyung_ yang ia kagumi punya banyak perubahan.

"Wuah, _hyung_ benar-benar maniak meng- _upload_ banyak foto di SNS setiap harinya?" suara Kyu Hyun terdengar membuat Dong Hae ikut tersenyum.

Kini ia bisa melihat gambaran kedekatan Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyu Hyun yang dulu ia lihat di klub vocal, keduanya sempat berduet bersama dan sama-sama pernah berkompetisi dengan sehat saat di ajangfestival sekolah. Ah, Dong Hae jadi ingin kembali ke zaman-zaman itu…

"Hae- _ya_! Ayo, kita _selca_ agar aku bisa menempel wajah kalian di sana," Yesung menunjukkan sebuah dinding yang tertempel banyak foto pelanggan, "Dengan begitu aku bisa membual ke banyak orang kalian adalah _fans_ ku!" dan tetap saja Yesung suka membual membuat Kyu Hyun jadi kesal dan Dong Hae hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

Ah, ternyata tidak menyesal juga menemui Yesung _hyung_ dan sedikit melihat perubahan _hyung_ nya ini…

Social media effect itu ada bagusnya juga untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan Yesung _hyung_ …

.

.

.

TBC

 _Fiuh~ selesai juga chapter ini! ^^_

 _Udah pada tahukan kalo di chapter ini Yesung jadi special cast? ^^ yeay~ mana nih suaranya? Hehehehe~ :D_

 _Oiya, Hara sekalian mau beri pengumuman_ _kalo sebentar lagi ff KyuHae broship bakal Hara bawa pindah ke wattpad_ _dan sebenarnya engga KyuHae broship aja… Kalian juga bakal bisa baca ff atau cerpen karya Hara di sana! Siapa yang seneng sama kabar baik ini? ^^ hehehe~_

 ** _Jadi Hara ga bakal balik lagi ke ffn?_**

 _Tenang readers kesayangan Hara~ Hara bakal tetap stay di sini kok! Tapi, kemungkinan besarnya adalah Hara bakal lebih mengutamakan update di wattpad daripada ffn. Jadi, semisal ada ff baru, Hara akan update di wattpad dahulu setelah itu Hara akan posting di ffn. ^^_

 ** _Akun wattpad Hara apaan?_**

 _Kalian bisa langsung follow dan baca di riechanie_elf ^^_

 ** _Kok Hara hijrah ke wattpad sih?_**

 _Alasan utamanya adalah karena di wattpad kalian bisa save, komen, dan vote cerita secara offline. Jadi, ketika kalian engga ada data atau kuota, tapi kalian uda ngesave cerita Hara kalian masih bisa baca dan vomen cerita Hara dan itu jadi lebih memudahkan Hara 'say hello' sama kalian! Dan alasan keduanya adalah karena ffn sepi T.T ya masa kemarin Hara posting sampe 4 chapter yang komen malah engga sesuai ekspentasi Hara. Hara 'kan jadi sedih~ T.T_

 _Oke, ada yang ingin bertanya lagi? Hm, silahkan komen atau pm Hara, ndeee~ ^^ yang penting Hara udah ngejelasin garis besarnya ke kalian kenapa Hara pindahin ff Hara ke wattpad. ^^_

 _Hara harap kalian mau 'singgah' atau 'main-main' ke akun wattpad Hara seperti kalian udah betah banget main-main di ffn Hara. Jadi jangan segan-segan buat 'say hello' sama Hara di sana ^^_

 _Eh, Hara bales komen dulu yaaa~ ^^_

 ** _Awaelfkyu13 :_** _Hara jadi khawatir kalo kamu sampe diabetes karena ke-4nya manis-manis! Makasih yaaa~ . hehehehe~ eh, Hara juga suka bagian itu lho! Hahaha~ xD kita samaan lho! Makasih yah udah sabar nungguin dank omen ^^_

 ** _cici fu :_** _hehehehe~ bener! Jadi pingin ngunyel-ngunyel mereka yak!? xD makasih yaaa udah komen~ ^^_

 ** _hyunnie02 *di chapter 21* :_** _xD Donghae kan suka ga inget posisi kalo dia hyungnya Kyu xD maklumin aja yak XD hehehe~ namanya juga ficlet jadi ya engga Hara buat panjang dong xD waks~ makasih ya udah komen^^_

 ** _hyunnie02 *di chapter 20* :_** _xD hahahaha~ biarin aja~ suka-suka Hae xD eh makasih lho udah komen di dua ff sekaligussss! :*_

 ** _sofyanayunita1 :_** _wajar dong~ namanya juga magnae sayang hyung~ kalo magna sayang sama Hara entar kalian cemburu lagi?! xD hehehehe~ makasih ya komennya~ ^^_

 _nfs *di chapter 7 dan chapter 9* *Hara satuin ya bales komennya, hehehe* : ntar kamu dapet kok hadiah shall dari Hae, di hari H. Kita senasib ngomong-ngomong, hehehehe~ Hara malah keseringan disangka adik daripada kakak~ xD hehehehe~ xD eh makasih komennya yaaa! ^^_

 _Sparkyubu_ _m : gomawoyo uda suka sama mereka berdua~ semoga semakin suka yaaaa~~ ^^_

 _Oke, karena sesi bales komen udah selesai dan pengumuman udah selesai juga~ Hara mau pamit! ^^ ketemu di chapter dan ff baru! Dan jangan lupa buat follow akun wattpad Hara di_ _ **riechanie_elf**_ _nde karena ke depannya Hara akan sangat rajin update di sana dan lebih mendahulukan posting ff di sana ketimbang di ffn! ^^_

 _Sampai ketemu di_ _ **riechanie_elf**_ _ndeeee! ^^_


	23. Chapter 23

Belated Birthday

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

\- Cho Kyu Hyun

\- Lee Dong Hae

Genre : brothership, family

Rated : K

Length : drable

\- Belated Birthday -

 _"_ _Hari yang sama di tahun yang berbeda…"_

\- Belated Birthday -

Hari istimewa akan lebih menyenangkan jika dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang istimewa pula. Keluarga, saudara, sahabat, teman, dan siapapun yang dianggap istimewa berhak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang sedang merayakan hari istimewanya. Bagi Dong Hae, momen ulang tahun adalah hal yang istimewa. Artinya Dong Hae bebas menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau teman-teman yang sengaja diundang ke rumahnya. Mereka akan menikmati pesta, kue-kue, permainan dan momen membuka hadiah. Dong Hae selalu menyukai momen ulang tahunnya!

Hari ini adalah hari istimewanya. Umurnya genap 10 tahun dan kali ini Dong Hae hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu istimewa bersama orangtua dan adik kecil tersayangnya. Sejak kemarin orangtuanya mulai sibuk, menyiapkan kue dan pernak-pernik. Kyu Hyun ikut sama sibuknya dengan mengomentari kue ulang tahun, berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan Ayah mereka untuk menghias ruang tengah dan tidak bosan mengumandangkan lagu ulang tahun. Dong Hae tak akan mungkin melarang Kyu Hyun, adik kecilnya terlanjur bahagia di hari istimewanya. Dong Hae tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Kyu Hyun.

Ketika hari itu tiba, semuanya berjalan sangat lancar dan sesuai yang diinginkan Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun yang sudah dilatihnya berhari-hari, menyerobot Dong Hae saat meniup lilin dan menjadi antusias saat membongkar hadiah yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua mereka geleng-geleng kepala, Dong Hae memaklumi tingkah kekanakan Kyu Hyun sekaligus bahagia karena pikirnya Kyu Hyun tidak akan memberikan apapun di hari istimewanya.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memberikan _hyung_ sesuatu yang spesial, aku juga harus memberikan sesuatu, _hyung_!" Kyu Hyun menyodorkannya suatu bungkusan, Dong Hae tertawa menerimanya. Bahkan orangtuanya juga tidak menduga Kyu Hyun akan seniat ini memberikan sesuatu untuk Dong Hae, padahal Kyu Hyun bisa saja meminta mereka membelikan sesuatu jika Kyu Hyun ingin.

" _Hyung,_ buka saja!" perintah Kyu Hyun dengan raut antusias, sekarang Dong Hae ketularan sifat antusiasnya.

Dong Hae sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kyu Hyun. Kehadiran Kyu Hyun di hari istimewanya atau melihat Kyu Hyun tertawa bahagia di hari spesialnya tentu sudah menjadi hadiah sendiri untuk Dong Hae. Namun, melihat hasil kerja keras Kyu Hyun membuatkannya hadiah, tentu membuat Dong Hae merasa berkali lipat merasa istimewa di harinya.

Ya, Dong Hae mendapat pigura berisi potongan fotonya yang tertempel-tempel tidak beraturan. Satu atau tiga foto ada orangtua dan Kyu Hyun juga, sisa tempat lainnya berisi tulisan tangan Kyu Hyun tentang harapannya untuk Dong Hae. Orangtua mereka memandang takjub ke arah Kyu Hyun, walau Kyu Hyun masih sangat kecil, tetapi idenya sangat cemerlang untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Dong Hae.

" _Mianhae_ , Kyunnie, tidak bilang apa-apa saat meminjam album foto Hae _hyung_ kemarin, _eomma_." Kyu Hyun sempat bersuara kecil di samping Ibu, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika album foto Dong Hae hilang, orangtua mereka masih punya salinan fotonya dan karena Kyu Hyun yang mengambilnya untuk berusaha mengejutkan Dong Hae. Semua kerja keras Kyu Hyun berhasil. Lihat saja, sekarang Dong Hae tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saking takjubnya mendapat hadiah istimewa dari Kyu Hyun.

Suara alarm ponsel yang mengganggu sudah dimatikan, sebelah tangan yang mengintip dan bertengger di atas meja kembali merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut. Hari minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk sekedar bangun siang dan bermalas-malasan, menurut Dong Hae. Apartemennya sepi, sudah dua hari Kyu Hyun belum pulang, katanya mengikuti perjalanan yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ah, mengingat ini membuat Dong Hae enggan hanya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi atau mencuci muka. Apartemennya sepi dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan karena—Dong Hae mendudukan diri dan matanya langsung melihat kalender yang sejajar dengan jarak pandangnya—hari ini adalah hari istimewanya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian," keluhnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali menidurkan diri.

Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan, sama seperti saat Dong Hae masih kanak-kanak dulu. Orangtuanya akan menyediakan waktu libur istimewa, merayakan hari bertambah umurnya bersama-sama, Kyu Hyun akan tetap antusias walau tahu harusnya Dong Hae yang antusias. Harusnya seperti itu jalannya hari ini. Namun, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai pemikiran Dong Hae.

Nah, bagaimanapun juga, semalas apapun Dong Hae, lelaki bersurai _brunette_ ini harus bangun dan memulai hari istimewa yang tidak terasa istimewa. Dong Hae membuka selimutnya, matanya memandang langit kamar dan kemudian dia merenggangkan ototnya. Cuaca di luar sedang cerah dan berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Tidak secerah hari minggu pagi, tidak seistimewa yang dibayangkannya.

"Ah, kekanakannya aku ini?!" kesal Dong Hae sambil benar-benar bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Dong Hae sudah mendapatkan ucapan spesial dari orangtuanya semalam sekaligus mendapatkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Dong Hae. Ya, orangtuanya sangat sibuk, Dong Hae berusaha paham. Tapi, mengingat Kyu Hyun sama sekali belum mengucapkan apapun membuat perasaan Dong Hae buruk. Adik bersurai ikalnya belum sama sekali menghubunginya, entah apa yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun di luar sana.

"Ah, pasti dia menikmati waktunya dengan baik?!" ucap Dong Hae sambil meletakan sikat gigi, iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat almond mendelik dan sedetik kemudian melumer. "Ah, aku harus menghubungi seseorang, mungkin?" katanya lagi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian untuk memikirkan Kyu Hyun yang menyebalkan, kali ini Dong Hae serius merasa sebal pada adiknya.

Alhasil, setelah sarapan seadanya, Dong Hae benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen. Dong Hae menghubungi temannya, Eun Hyuk, pikirnya menghabiskan waktu seharian di luar dan bermain bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Karena yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah Kyu Hyun sama sekali belum menghubunginya, benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan, pikir Dong Hae kekanakan.

Hampir seharian, menghabiskan waktu di banyak tempat. Bahkan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pun sudah hilang karena begitu menemui Eun Hyuk, Dong Hae malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain. Leetuk dan Heechul yang terkenal sulit ditemui muncul, sama halnya dengang Ryeo Wook yang katanya menyempatkan waktu singgah. Hilang sudah rasa sebal Dong Hae, waktunya pulang karena arloji sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat, waktu dini hari dan pergantian hari.

Dong Hae pulang tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun, tidak ada hal yang mendukung rasa curiganya. Saat Dong Hae pergi meninggalkan apartemen, rumah memang dalam keadaan gelap, tidak satu pun lampu yang hidup dan tentu tidak ada sepatu lain selain miliknya di depan pintu, Dong Hae jelas melewatkan ada hampir tiga pasang sepatu yang berbeda di dekat sepatunya. Rasa lelahnya tidak memunculkan sikap waspada atau curiga dan begitu saklar lampu dinyalakan, Dong Hae merasa perasaan lelahnya menguar hilang.

Karena tepat di ruang tengah, tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Dong Hae' terpampang dan kehadiran orang-orang yang punya hak untuk merayakan hari istimewanya hadir lengkap. Orangtuanya yang sibuk dan si Kyu Hyun yang menyebalkan itu sudah menyeringai kecil, Dong Hae tak bisa bergerak di tempatnya karena terkejut dan tidak pernah membayangkan akan adanya kejutan konyol seperti ini.

Tapi…

"Hmm, ulangtahunku sudah berakhir," kata Dong Hae pelan, Kyu Hyun tertawa menanggapinya sambil merangkul sebelah bahu Dong Hae. "Aku sengaja membuatnya terlewat!" atas jawaban Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae tak segan memiting leher Kyu Hyun yang lebih tinggi dan bersyukurlah pitingan itu hanya membuat kakak-beradik itu tertawa-tawa.

Dong Hae melepas pitingannya pada Kyu Hyun dan berhambur memeluk orangtuanya bergantian, Kyu Hyun menggeleng pelan, "Kau kekanakan. Benar-benar kekanakan," kata Kyu Hyun membuat Dong Hae yang berdiri di tengah-tengah orangtuanya cemberut. "Iya, aku kekanakan! Kau puas! Ck, benar-benar adik yang durhaka tidak bilang apapun saat _hyung_ nya ulang tahun? Kejam!"

Kyu Hyun tertawa menanggapinya, tidak masalah Dong Hae mengatakannya karena artinya rencana yang dibuat Kyu Hyun untuk Dong Hae berhasil. "Tapi, jelas kau suka 'kan diberi kejutan seperti ini? Aku sudah secara khusus berbohong dan membujuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ agar bisa mampir."

Dong Hae membulatkan matanya terkejut, gerakan kepalanya patah-patah hanya untuk melihat wajah orangtuanya, untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran perkataan Kyu Hyun. "Ck, kau masih tidak percaya? Oh, yang benar saja, _hyung_? Aku benar-benar membujuk mereka!" timpal Kyu Hyun karena raut wajah Dong Hae masih tidak yakin—dan ini adalah balasan untuk Kyu Hyun yang membuat Dong Hae menunggu.

Dan, yah, sesuatu yang istimewa memang sudah lewat, tapi tak masalahkan jika harus kukatakan kalau hari yang istimewa itu bisa kapan saja dan di mana saja terjadi. Asal kalian menikmatinya dengan orang-orang yang istimewa pula.

"Oh, _hyung_ , kau harus buka hadiahku lebih dulu!" perintah Kyu Hyun saat Dong Hae lebih tertarik pada hadiah dari orangtuanya, Kyu Hyun masih sama antusiasnya dan Dong Hae tidak akan bilang seperti itu karena Kyu Hyun pasti akan langsung mengubah perasaan kekanakannya tanpa sadar.

Jadi, biarkan Kyu Hyun menjadi kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, menjadi bocah seutuhnya…

Dan, _happy belated birthday Lee Dong Hae_![]

[Minggu, 15 Oktober 2017]

 ** _Hara Note_** **:**

 _Yeheeyyy~ happy belated birthday Dong Hae~! ._

 _Kukukukuku~ entah sengaja atau tidak? Yang pasti, judul sama ketepatan momen ini membuat ff fresh lagi-lagi muncul~ ._

 _Duh, Hara senang sekali bisa kembali memunculkan ff fresh ini~!_

 _Apa kalian senang juga? :3 anggap ini hadiah untuk kalian yang telah sangat lama menunggu dan setia membaca karya Hara ini :') hiks~_

 _So… kalian harus kembali sabar menunggu tayangnya chapter KyuHae broship lagi, yaaaa~ dan sabar menunggu Kyunnie pulang wamil dan semoga setiap FF KyuHae yang Hara tulis bisa ngobatin rasa kangen kalian ke Kyu atau ke Hae, ndeeee~_

 _Ja~ neeee~~~~ ketemu di chapter lainnyaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ ^^_


End file.
